


Bittersweet and Strange, Finding You Can Change (Learning You Were Wrong)

by SamWhite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, College Student Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Good Peter Hale, Hale Family Feels, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexting, Slow Burn, Stilinski Family Feels, Sugar Daddy, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWhite/pseuds/SamWhite
Summary: Одинокий лузер-волк Дерек наконец теряет терпение из-за своей надоедливой семьи, хватает ничего не понимающего Стайлза Стилински, студента герболога, с улицы и представляет семье как своего бойфренда. Пранки включены.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bittersweet and Strange, Finding You Can Change (Learning You Were Wrong)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697558) by [WithMyTeeth (Ylith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/pseuds/WithMyTeeth). 



Существует немало вещей, которыми бы Дерек предпочёл заняться вместо посещения веганского ресторана со своим дядей. Тем не менее, он снова, как и месяц назад, здесь. Бесполезно просматривает меню — желания что-либо заказывать нет. Остаётся только смиренно ждать долгих разглагольствований, которыми его удостоили в прошлую их встречу. Но дядя и сестра — это все, кто у него остались от некогда большой семьи.

Впрочем, они же являются живым напоминанием о причинах столь резкого сокращения четы Хейлов.

Он знает, Питер и Лора не винят его в пожаре. Они настолько часто повторяют это, что Дерека слегка подташнивает. Только вот слова ничего не меняют. И неважно, был он наивным и ослепленным или нет. Потому что в итоге это привело к гибели восьми человек. Его дядя и сестра считают, что семнадцати лет более, чем достаточно, чтобы начать двигаться дальше. Дерек считает иначе. Он уже проебался один раз. И этого достаточно, чтобы потерять всякий интерес к отношениям. «Двигаться дальше» — совсем не то, что нужно ему. Даже если его родные не согласны с этим.

И все-таки, они уже здесь. Питер поджимает губы:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты встретился кое с кем.

— Нет, — Дерек решительно мотает головой и сильнее сжимает меню.

— Хотя бы одно свидание. Она работает с Лорой. Мы думаем, что вы поладите.

— Нет, — он цокает и небрежно бросает меню на стол.

Питер поправляет воротник. Этот жест кажется бессознательным, но… нет, конечно нет. Таким образом становятся видны шрамы на шее. Питер достаточно подлый, чтобы манипулировать таким образом. Всё внутри Дерека переворачивается, но он стоически терпит и готовится к "мы-с-твоей-сестрой-просто-хотим-чтобы-ты-был-счастлив" тираде, которая неминуемо начнётся, как это было уже сотни и тысячи раз до этого. Младший Хейл запрокидывает голову и раздражённо стонет.

Он понятия не имеет, откуда эта идея в его голове, но тем не менее, он роняет сквозь зубы:

— У меня есть кое-кто.

Питер давится воздухом и смотрит на племянника со смесью удивления, недоверия и надежды.

— Прости, что?

Дерек неопределённо пожимает плечами, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно и дорогой дядя заткнется уже, блядь, нахуй.

Но удача сегодня повернута к нему отнюдь не лицом.

— Почему после всего того, что мы… Почему несмотря на то, что мы отчаянно пытались тебя поддержать, ты не рассказал нам?

Вина наждачкой прошлась по телу. Определённо, он был бы мудаком, если бы поступил так на самом деле. Хотя…

В любом случае, ему стоит придумать причину, оправдывающую его.

— Что же… И кто она?

— Он. Я гей.

Старший фыркает и закатывает глаза:

— Если хочешь врать, то научись делать это хоть чуть убедительно для начала.

Дерек снова пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд на окно, за которым паркуется синий джип.

— Никто и не собирается тебя убеждать, — младший Хейл продолжает наблюдать. Парень с каштановыми вихрами волос выходит из машины. Он слишком сосредоточен на своём телефоне, так что спотыкается о бордюр. — Я пригласил его.

— Сюда? Сейчас? — Питер тычет пальцем в стол, словно сказанное кажется ему чем-то невероятным.

Дерек на автомате согласно мычит, поглядывая на парня. Тот все ещё стоит на улице, уткнувшись в экран телефона носом. Его большие пальцы растопырены, а кончик языка торчит между губами. Племянник встает из-за стола.

— Просто постарайся не испортить все, — мужчина почти молился, чтобы пацан не сел в машину и не уехал.

Брови Питера образовывали эстетичную удивленную дугу. Он провожает взглядом уходящего Дерека и тут же ищет номер племянницы в контактах.

 

— —— —— —— —

 

Сегодняшний день Стайлза Стилински не отличался чем-либо от других дней Стайлза Стилински. Он проснулся на мешковатом футоне в своей грязной квартире из-за пронзительного звона будильника. Подслеповато смотрел на свой телефон так же, как и каждое утро, перед тем как подняться на ноги и, слегка покачиваясь, пойти в ванную, чтобы принять быстрый душ.

Несмотря на то, что Стайлз никогда не был жаворонком, он записался на утренние лекции в местном колледже, чтобы освободить как можно больше времени для своей второй ответственности — тайной заботы об отце. Вообще-то, почти все его окружение пребывает в величайшем недоумении по поводу выбранной им профессии. Но парень всегда чувствовал тягу к растениям. Его лучший друг — Скотт — называл его за это ведьмой. Отец же просто беспокоится, сможет ли его сын обеспечивать себя этим в долгосрочной перспективе. Иногда Стайлзу кажется, что шериф все еще считает его неразумным подростком. Вероятно, тот просто не понимает, что ранит тем самым сына.

После занятий Стилински-младший едет в родительский дом, потому что, ну серьезно, он не хочет стирать свою одежду вручную или разоряться на прачечную только потому, что его стиральная машинка сломалась. К тому же, пока идет стирка, он успевает перемыть посуду и сделать еще парочку вещей, которые шериф по тем или иным причинам — из-за усталости или занятости — не делает сам. Вроде уборки в ванной комнате и на кухне, тотальной ревизии продуктов и всего в том же духе.

У Джона очередная ночная смена, поэтому Стайлз решает заехать к нему с перекусом. Из-за последнего сердечного приступа у его отца довольно строгая диета. Теперь шерифу было затруднительно есть так любимые им бургеры и картошку фри, но еще оставались запеченные грибы. Так что Стилински загружает свои вещи обратно в джип и едет в «Веган Диннер», недавно открывшийся неподалеку. Главная прелесть этого места заключалась в том, что они использовали те же пакеты для еды на вынос, что и «Соленая Ложка», часто посещаемая шерифом, и именно поэтому Стайлза еще не уличили в его обмане.

 

Он просто набирал смс отцу, чтобы выяснить, чем он хочет заправить свой салат, и... нет, дело не в салате.

Его талии касается чья-то рука.

И его целует.

Кто-то.

Мужчина. Если, конечно, щетина, царапающая его нежную кожу, может послужить индикатором.

Стайлз вряд ли мог классифицировать звук, вырвавшийся из его горла. Итак, его целует незнакомый мужик. Это определенно то, что называется «за пределами зоны комфорта». Его тело находилось в каком-то кататоническом ступоре, когда незнакомец наконец, отпрянул от него. Парень пребывал в замешательстве, которое почти мгновенно начало перерастать в злость, пока он не увидел лицо мужчины.

Если человек выглядит хорошо, это еще не значит, что он хороший, о’кей? Его отец все еще шериф, и он не раз устраивал лекции на тему «горячие парни тоже могут быть насильниками» до колледжа и после того, как Стайлз перестал стирать историю браузера. Оставалось надеяться, что он не растеряет способность нормально мыслить из-за пепельно-зеленых глаз и мощной челюсти. Этот чувак серьезно был горячее ебаного солнца.

Стилински пялился на него еще некоторое время, чувствуя фантомные прикосновения губ и щетины.

— Какого… — Стайлз быстро моргает и пытается принять тот факт, что его уже обнимают. Он чувствует теплое дыхание на своем виске, когда Горячий Парень говорит ему:

— Я — Дерек. Мне нужно чтобы ты притворился моим парнем минут на пятнадцать, — Стилински снова моргает, удивленно приподнимая брови. Горячий Парень только что что-то сказал ему, и это «что-то» даже было на английском, но Стайлз не понял ни слова. Прежде, чем он успевает сказать что-то еще, Дерек продолжает. — Мы встречаемся несколько месяцев, я много рассказывал тебе о своем дяде Питере и сестре Лоре. Поможешь мне отвязаться от дяди, и я дам тебе подарочную карту этого заведения на двести долларов.

Упоминание подарочной карты наводит Стайлза на мысли о пранке. Сейчас его затащат внутрь и усадят за стол с Джексоном Блядским Уиттмором. Потому что ни в одной из всех существующих вселенных мужчина вроде Дерека даже не посмотрит на него дважды.

 

Но, нет. Он сидит за столом напротив еще одного непозволительно красивого мужчины со смехотворным v-образным вырезом на кофте, который находится в той же степени недоумения, что и сам парень. Стилински тяжело сглатывает и двигается к краю дивана, когда Хейл садится рядом с ним. И приобнимает за плечи. Стайлзу хочется смеяться, и, пожалуй, он не слишком далек от перворазрядной панической атаки.

Питер смотрит на него.

Дерек смотрит на Питера.

Стайлз за двадцать два года своей жизни никогда не бывал на настоящем свидании. Честно говоря, он понятия не имеет, как ему разыгрывать этот спектакль.

 

Стилински нравилось думать, что вся его жизнь круто изменится, когда он пойдет в колледж. Типа, он автоматически станет крутым и раскрепощенным, познакомится с кем-нибудь на домашней трэш-вечеринке… Но этого не произошло. Он так и остался неловким, ужасным во флирте, постоянно и бестактно болтающим. Пожалуй, Дерек сделал самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, выбрав его. Серьезно, даже если бы он попытался сделать это нарочно, у него не получился бы настолько откровенный фейл.

 

Он все-таки хихикает, и это привлекает внимание обоих мужчин.

— Это — мой парень, — заявляет Дерек с эмоциональностью кирпича, придвигая Стайлза ближе. — Мы любим друг друга.

Стайлз снова хихикает с того как Дядя Питер смотрит на них: многострадально и нихера неверяще.

— Извините, — щеки парня покраснели, и он знает, насколько это непривлекательно, и от этого краснеет еще больше. И от ощущения теплого бедра Дерека, конечно, тоже. — Я — Стайлз. И… это приятно наконец-то познакомиться с вами.

— Вполне, — ответил мужчина, посылая племяннику болезненно не впечатленный взгляд, — хотел бы я сказать тоже самое, но Дерек никогда ничего не говорил о тебе.

Если Стайлз быстро моргает — значит, паника постепенно охватывает его. Он прячет трясущиеся руки под стол, на свои бедра. Туда, где их не видно.

— Оу, что же… Вы знаете, каким, эм, закрытым Дерек может быть, — парень выбирает слова аккуратно, основываясь на поведении мужчины за две минуты их знакомства. Хотя, то, что этот чувак «закрыт», похоже, самое безопасное предположение, которое Стайлз только делал в своей жизни.

Питер поджимает губы, как будто эта же мысль посетила и его голову.

— Но! — сказал Стайлз, чуть заикаясь. — Мы встречаемся и у нас все стопроцентно хорошо, — он тянет руку к груди Дерека и какое-то время не может заставить себя погладить его. По крайней мере, ему кажется, что так мог бы сделать тот, с кем этот мужик действительно мог бы встречаться.

Он, наверное, издал какой-то непонятный звук от ощущения твердой кожи под ладонью.

Футболка отлично пропускала тепло, и Стайлз повторил свои действия, в этот раз скорее для собственного удовольствия, и немного залип до того момента, пока его "бойфренд" снова не сжал его, возвращая в реальность.

Питер осторожно сцепляет пальцы рук в замок, упирает локти в стол, давая немое позволение дурачить себя дальше.

— И чем же ты занимаешься, Стайлз?

Стилински нервно сглатывает, слегка дергает плечами под массивной рукой «своей второй половинки». Он чувствует, как пот стекает по затылку, и почти пищит, когда мужчина крепче стискивает его плечо.

— Я студент, — он облизывает пересохшие губы и тянется за стаканом воды. В ресторане много посетителей, но он надеется, что официант подойдет к ним чтобы разрушить напряжение раньше, чем он конкретно налажает. Питер спрашивает, что он изучает, и одного только взгляда хватает, чтобы понять, что он не одобрит его род занятий.

По крайней мере, движение его бровей было не таким заметным.

— Так, получается студент, — он переводит взгляд с одного из них на другого. — Дерек —  
тридцатиоднолетний, редко выходящий из своей квартиры… Так как, ты говоришь, вы познакомились?

— Грайндер.*

Стайлз горит желанием спрятать свою голову в своих руках, потому что уверен, что его лицо горит красным пламенем. Ну, просто потому, что он сидит здесь сейчас и пытается сделать вид, что он — тот человек, который часто пользуется грайндером, для знакомства с различными крутыми людьми. Хейл-старший смотрит на «парня» своего племянника так, будто боится, что того вырвет, поэтому парень хлопает глазками и заставляет себя широко улыбнуться.

Питер переключает все свое внимание на Дерека, и забава приобретает какой-то горький привкус.

— Я смотрю, ты не изменил своей увлеченности людьми. Только пол.

Мужчина сжимает свои ладони в кулаки, и кажется, что его кожанка вот-вот разойдется по швам. Стайлз старается не пялиться, потому что, конечно же. _Конечно же_ чувак сидящий рядом с ним — оборотень. Волки перестали скрываться, еще когда Стилински был ребенком, но до сих пор оставались люди, которые были против их интеграции. Разумеется, некоторое напряжение между обоими видами — людьми и оборотнями — имело место быть. Как и между тех, кто был против смешанных браков и тех, кто против не был.

Стайлз не мог что-либо сделать с трепетом в своем теле от осознания близости к оборотню. Зажатый между Дереком и стеной, соприкасаясь с ним бедрами, он ощущал свою человеческую хрупкость с другого ракурса.

Родственники, к счастью парня, продолжают свой спор забыв о его существовании. Пока Питер не обращает свой холодный взор на последнего:

— И так, ты познакомился с ним через приложение, где нет большого количества информации, включая оборотнический статус, — Хэйл-старший морщится, — ты знаешь что-нибудь о волчьих стаях?

Стайлз отрицательно мотает головой, одновременно стараясь не проглотить язык.

— Разумеется, нет, — Питер недовольно смотрит на племянника, и Стилински хочется спрятаться под стол, чтобы переждать бурю там, потому что этот мужчина, правда, бескомпромиссный.

— Заткнись, — Дерек раздраженно рявкает, — не забывай, что я пришел сюда только потому, что вы были слишком надоедливыми. Ты все портишь.

Стайлз вздрагивает от этих, произнесенных сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, слов. И дергает ногой от переизбытка напряжения. Его сердце отбивает отменную джигу, когда он берет оборотня за руку. Пальцы ощутимо жжет от контакта кожи с кожей, а мурашки бегают просто табуном. Даже если все это просто шоу, это никак не отменяет того факта, что Дерек чертовски горяч.

Оборотень хмурится, словно решаясь сказать что-то еще, но в итоге просто коротко кивает, а затем встает, рывком поднимая на ноги и Стайлза тоже.

— Воу, погоди мы..? — Стилински честно пытается идти сам, а не волочить ноги за Дереком, пока тот уводил его подальше от своего дяди. Вообще, не очень-то легко поспевать за человеком, _оборотнем_ , который хочет побыстрее свалить. Парень оборачивается на Питера и машет ему рукой. — Был рад встрече с вами!

Он врезается бедром в стол, и Хейл — единственное, что мешает его лицу встретится с полом.

 

Кажется мозг Стайлза находится в чем-то типа спящего режима. Он забыл про обед для отца.

 

Дерек отдает обещанную подарочную карту. Они ждут еду в неловкой тишине. Руки оборотня находятся в карманах джинс, пока Стилински барабанит пальцами о стойку. И все это под цепким взглядом родственника.

— Жду на обед в воскресенье. Возьми своего герболога с собой, — сообщает Питер, выходя из ресторана.

— Блять, — Дерек вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Он выглядит милым, — Стайлз попытался начать разговор. Его щеки покраснели от измученного взгляда мужчины, тонко намекавшего насколько жалкой была его попытка. Дерек снова сердито посмотрел на дверь, его челюсть двигается под темной щетиной, кроша зубы в отвращении.

Стайлз бесстыдно пялился на Дерека, но был прерван официантом, принесшим его заказ со словами: «Приятного аппетита».

Он покорно забрал пакет с едой. Подарочная карта покоилась в заднем кармане джинс, пока парень ждал от Дерека хоть какого-то сигнала, что им делать дальше.

— Ладно… это было не особо весело, но это определенно интересный опы-

— Дай мне свой телефон.

— Мой телефон? — защебетал Стайлз, указывая на карман, в котором находился вышеупомянутый девайс, и беспокоясь, зачем Дерек интересуется.

Брови оборотня приподнимаются в ожидании, он сжимает и разгибает пальцы вытянутой ладони. Стайлз все еще не уверен, но вытаскивает свой телефон из кармана и робко кладет его в руку Дерека, надеясь, что тот не сделает какую-нибудь сумасшедшую херню, по типу, разбить его о землю.

— Скорее всего тебе снова придется сыграть моего бойфренда, — объясняется Дерек, ему приходит оповещение о сообщение, — Теперь у меня есть твой номер.

— Классно, — Стайлз тяжело сглатывает. Это было единственное, что он мог сказать на данный момент, потому что, не, ну правда, что еще он может сказать? Он наблюдает как Хейл берет свой собственный телефон и проверяет текст; эти зеленые глаза фокусируются на нем еще раз, что заставляет коленки парня дрожать.

— Твое имя еще раз.

Оу. Достоинство и самоуважение помахали Стилински ручкой.

— Стайлз, — он облизнул сухие губы, его голос дрогнул как у какого-то школьника. Что за жизнь.

Дерек посмотрел на него с таким выражением лица, к которому Стайлз уже успел привыкнуть. Он почти начал свою «мое первое имя — польское» речь, но мужчина просто обернулся и ушел, оставляя парня молча возмущаться и думать, что за дерьмо все это было.

 

Стайлз все еще думал об этом, когда заканчивал ужин с отцом, мямля что-то о том, чтобы тот не налегал на соль. Думал, когда доезжал до своего грязного дома, когда поднимал свое чистое белье в квартиру, когда доставал баночку пива из холодильника, брошенную туда в один из визитов Скотта. Что, кстати, было еще до того, как парень продал свой PS4 и телевизор, чтобы заплатить за аренду и ремонт своего джипа. То есть, давно. Да и визиты Скотта стали гораздо реже с тех пор, как его «то сходимся, то расходимся» подружка Эллисон и он наконец окончательно «сошлись», из-за чего все попытки затусить со своим лучшим бро либо отклонялись, либо отменялись в самую последнюю минуту, и Стайлз просто прекратил спрашивать. Вместо этого, он сосредоточился на школе и заботе о своем отце. Но теперь, в момент кризиса, он был в шатком положении.

Он не мог рассказать отцу о Дереке, определенно. Его отец сделает что-нибудь радикальное, по типу слежки за Стайлзом. Или заставит сына переселиться обратно к нему. Или начнет отчитывать за то, что завис с каким-то парнем с горячим телом и прекрасным лицом, который оказался оборотнем и может являться убийцей, у которого теперь есть номер телефона Стайлза, по которому его можно отследить. 

 

Тупо, тупо, тупо.

 

Он упал на свой футон с хныканьем, спрятал лицо в руках и старался стереть весь этот день из своей памяти. Только вот подарочная карта Дерека упирается ему в бедро и все попытки сходят на нет. Стайлз вздыхает, вытаскивает карту из кармана и кладет ее на комод. Что, _блять_ , за жизнь.

 

***

Дерек:

 

 

Прикупив тако и тамалес в мексиканском ресторанчике ниже по улице, Дерек возвращается в свою квартиру.

 

Пятнадцать лет назад его семья погибла в пожаре, устроенным его девушкой, и он долгое время даже слышать ничего о деньгах, полученных от страховой компании, не хотел. Но все же, когда чувства немного улеглись, и он нашел в себе силы наладить отношения с дядей и сестрой, Питер отдал ему документы на владение недвижимостью, в которую он инвестировал деньги племянника. Вообще-то, Дерек занимался этой территорией скорее как отвлечением. Хотя она была довольно прибыльной.

Одним из зданий был старый склад, который Хейл стал переделывать в лофт, начав с последнего этажа для себя.

У него было два квартиросъемщика, оба на первом этаже: подрядчик, с которым он работал над другим проектом и разведенка Лора, которой просто нужно было тихое место для нее и ее кошек. Иногда Дереку казалось, что лучше будет оставить все, как есть. То есть не заселять кого-то еще и наслаждаться уединением.

 

Телефон оповестил о новом сообщении. На экране высветилось имя и пьяное селфи его сестры, которое она сделала на их последней встрече. Он закатил глаза, разблокировал телефон, и его губы сжались в линию, после того как он прочел текст.

_Лора: ОМГ! Когда ты собирался рассказать мне, что у тебя есть БФ? Мне пришлось узнать это от Питера. >: (_

Пришлось немного пораскинуть мозгами, решая, как аккуратнее ответить.

_Дерек: Все еще самому необычно, хотел привыкнуть к этому._

Ее ответ пришел в рекордные сроки. Всего одно слово «фото», окруженное просто нереальным количеством рандомных эмодзи, так что в голове мужчины мелькнула мысль проигнорировать сообщение. Но все же, не стоило забывать, что речь шла о Лоре. А она вполне могла в таком случае перейти в наступление — позвонить, или, что хуже, «заглянуть в гости».

Он открывает список контактов, находит Стайлза и пишет ему.

_Дерек: Сестра хочет фотку, сделай селфи._

Стайлз, кажется, относится к тому типу людей, которые держат свой телефон всегда поблизости, и оборотень не разочарован этим. Что же, по-крайней мере он исполнительный. Фотография была настолько же неловкой, насколько их сегодняшняя встреча с Питером. Стайлз выглядел обеспокоенным, улыбка вымученной, а большие оленьи глаза были широко открыты и смотрели в камеру. Дерек фыркнул, уголки его губ угрожали растянуться в легкой улыбке.

_Дерек: Это отвратительно, сделай другое._

Он мог представить реакцию: парень будет быстро моргать и как рыба открывать и закрывать свой глупый рот, пока читает сообщение. Отложив свой телефон, Дерек взялся за тамалес, и после снова обратил внимание на гаджет, когда тот зазвонил. Это селфи было лучше. Освещение было дерьмо, но Стайлз выглядел естественнее. Голова была слегка наклонена в бок к приподнятому плечу, нижняя губа была слегка закушена в легкой улыбке.

_Стайлз: Это лучше? Я глупо себя чувствую._

Челка парня выглядела мягкой, а не пропитанной гелем, как на предыдущей фотке. Это делало его слегка моложе. У него была некая уязвимость в лице, которой не обладала ни одна из его бывших девушек и которую, вероятно, его сестра одобрит, и, возможно, это поможет ей не обратить внимание на то, что Стайлз немного младше него.

_Дерек: Это сойдет._

Он переслал фото Лоре, которая тут же ответила еще большим набором эмоджи и восклицательных знаков. Она считает Стайлза очаровательным и требует еще больше фото, так как она «была исключена из списка тех, с кем следует познакомить этого милашку».

Дерек мученически застонал, разрываясь между сожалением на тему «зачем я вообще все это начал?» и надеждой на то, что это по крайней мере усмирит любопытство сестры.

Он отправляет своему «бойфренду» еще один короткий месседж и идет разогревать тамалес.

_Дерек: Она хочет еще фотографий, отправь 3, лучше старых._

_Стайлз: По типу тех, что я уже отправил тебе, или другие люди тоже могут быть на фотке?_

_Дерек: Только ты._

 

Мужчина знал, что его сестра и на секунду не поверит, что он мог провести время с друзьями Стайлза на раннем этапе отношений, на котором, как он утверждал, они были.

 

Лора отправила ему около пяти сообщений, пока «бойфренд» не прислал запрошенные фотографии, поэтому Дерек написал ей, что работал; он всегда так делает, когда сестра слишком сильно напирает и он хочет, чтобы та немного угомонилась. Эдакий плюс работы менеджером по продаже недвижимости: у него много непредвиденных звонков время от времени. Это не та отговорка, которую он может часто использовать, но она была козырем в его рукаве, просто к слову.

На фотографиях парень в полном восторге держал комплект от Star Wars; имитировал поцелуй, смехотворно близко запечатлев это; на последней он спал, закутанный в кокон из одеял, из которого виднелось лишь его спокойное лицо. Пока Дерек пересылал фото сестре, ему пришло еще одно сообщение от Стайлза:

_Стайлз: Надеюсь эти пойдут, не так часто делаю селфи. Скотт сказал, что парни любят фотки-поцелуйчики, поэтому я сделал одну._

Дерек хмурится, не зная, кто такой Скотт, но особо подумать на эту тему ему не удается, так как сестра присылает ему еще серию сообщений:

_Лора: БОЖЕ МОЙ_

_Лора: ОН_

_Лора: ТАКОЙ_

_Лора: МИЛЫЙ!!  
_

 

… и оборотень блаженно решает, что теперь его сестра отстанет от него. Спустя пятнадцать минут телефон снова зазвонил, пуская вибрацию по кофейному столику.

_Лора: Мне нужно ваше совместное фото!_

— Блять, — он нервно постукивал телефоном по колену. Мужчина хотел сказать, что у него такой нет, но после сценки, устроенной за обедом, он не мог себе позволить лажануть, если хотел, чтобы сестра отстала от него со своими «Дерек-заслуживает-счастья!» стремлениями.

Разблокировав телефон, он пишет Стайлзу.

_Дерек: Скажи свой адрес._

Через минуту он получает пять сообщений-вопросов, которые он даже не читает.

_Дерек: Сестра хочет нашу совместную фотку. Мне нужно приехать._

Дерек представлял Стайлза, этот широкий рот, распахнутые оленьи глаза, такие же как и за ланчем, пытающегося сформулировать что-то наподобие ответа. Хейл не знал, о чем здесь можно было думать, но ответа нет уже около двух минут, и этому, блять, лучше не длиться дольше.

_Стайлз: это крипово, и у меня жуткий беспорядок._

Дерек закатил глаза. Это не было тем, что он так стремился сделать, в любом случае. Вспоминая недавний комментарий Стайлза об обнаженке*, Хейл решил, что парень обеспокоен его «скрытыми мотивами». Оборотень не может сдержать фырканья, которое щекочет его горло. Этот пацан даже не понимает насколько ошибочны его мысли о том, что он просто пытается залезть в его штаны. Даже если эти оленьи глаза провоцируют его волчьи охотничьи инстинкты. В действительности, прошло уже пять лет с последнего раза, когда Дерек был с кем-то. Мастурбировал, любил выбираться куда-нибудь по вечерам, но, как и со многими вещами, его легкая увлеченность кем-то никогда не заканчивалась хорошо. Так же у него был случайный секс: постоянный поток предложений от людей, когда тот ходил в бары и клубы в молодости. Секс был отвратительным в своей бесчувственности, в нем не было ничего, что нужно было бы Хейлу, поэтому он просто перестал выходить, отвечать на предложения и очерствел настолько, что никто больше не обременял его попытками.

_Дерек: Просто фото, в одежде. В коридоре, если хочешь._

Следующим сообщением от Стайлза был его адрес.

 

Под суровым взглядом единственного рабочего фонаря в конце парковки Дерек припарковал свое Камаро, не желая оставлять ее слишком близко к мусорным ящикам, сложенным напротив кирпичного комплекса. Он узнает голубой джип Стайлза, чей запах он чувствует проходя мимо машины и поднимаясь к входной двери. Он хмурится в недовольстве, замочный механизм был сломан, нос скручивался от запаха кошачьей мочи в подъезде. Стены почти дрожали от взрывной музыки из квартиры в конце коридора, а на дверях лифта красовалась надпись-стикер «Сломан», которая была повторно приклеена уже, наверно, пятый раз.

 

Если верить Стайлзу, его квартира была на втором этаже. Дерек сканировал номера дверей, волосы на загривке поднялись, когда он проходил мимо квартиры, от которой несло еще одним оборотнем, альфой. Апартаменты Стайлза были на две двери дальше, рама рядом с замком была сломана, будто кто-то ударил по ней, и на удачу «починена» прибитым сверху куском дерева.

— Боже, — пробормотал Дерек, борясь с желанием нажать на это чудо. Он постучал дважды, засунул руки в карманы куртки. За дверью послышался легкий грохот и тихо сказанные ругательства.

— Кто это?

— Дерек, — оборотень нахмурился, думая кого еще мог ждать Стайлз. Он стоял нахмуренной тучей, пока ждал, что его в конце концов впустят. Дверь приоткрылась и из-за нее показалось лицо Стайлза, которое покраснело, и он опустил взгляд.

— Черт, чувак, ты добрался слишком быстро, я… на мне сейчас нет штанов, — Стайлз открыл дверь, пальцы застенчиво тянули подол его огромной майки «Департамент Шерифа Бейкон Хиллс», пытаясь прикрыть промежность. На нем были боксеры, вряд ли это как-то неприемлемо. Его тощие ноги были длинными и бледными, голени были покрыты волосами. Воротник майки стянулся вниз, когда парень скрестил руки на груди, обнажив ключицу и небольшой участок гладкой груди.

Дерек зашел, пожав плечами.

— Я переживу, — он нахмурился сильнее, наблюдая за Стайлзом, который подпер дверь стулом. Он заметил это и нервно засмеялся, потер затылок и указал на дверь.

— Мой сосед оборотень был пьян из-за аконитовой бурды и снова перепутал наши квартиры. И он, да… решил выбить дверь…

Дерек понял, что у него сердитое выражение лица, потому что парень резко осунулся и, будто крадучись, прошел мимо него в кухоньку.

— Хозяин квартиры должен был починить это, — сказал оборотень, наблюдая за Стайлзом, открывающим холодильник и исчезающего в нем же, когда тот наклонился.

— Ох, он починил! — пропищал Стилински. — Он прибил доску сверху, но я не думаю, что это супер надежно, поэтому подпираю стулом, — Стайлз вытащил из холодильника две банки пива, предлагая одну гостю.

— Это не займет так много времени, мне нужно пара фотографий, чтобы заткнуть свою сестру, — парень кивнул ему и положил оба пива обратно, вытирая руки о майку.

— Почему бы тебе не присесть? — сказал Стилински, усаживаясь на диван.

Дерек подошел к дивану, который на самом деле был дешевым кучковым монстром и, к тому же, слишком огромным для этой комнаты. Это было единственной мебелью в помещение, за исключением пустой стойки для телевизора и поцарапанного кофейного столика, на котором был ноутбук. Вкладка была открыта на чьей-то странице, фотография целующейся пары была почти что на весь экран. Стайлз быстро закрыл ноут, но Дерек успел заметить минимум еще пятнадцать открытых вкладок.

— Прости за это, — промямлил он. — Я просто подумал, что просмотрев фотки друга, у меня будет больше идей для наших, потому что он постит тонну фотографий себя и своей девушки.

Оборотень наблюдал за ним неуверенный, говорит ли Стайлз потому, что рассчитывает на ответную реакцию от Дерека, или чтобы заполнить тишину, поэтому решает игнорировать его объяснение. Его внимание переключилось обратно к серой «общажной» стойке с двумя стеклянными полками для DVD или игровых консолей, но сейчас на них было только пара коробок с дисками. На потолке были разводы от воды.

— Твой пьяный сосед ограбил тебя? — спросил Дерек, намекая на некую пустоту в пространстве.

— Нет. Мне пришлось продать… некоторые вещи, чтобы оплатить аренду. Я имею в виду, я скучаю по телеку и приставке, но я все еще могу смотреть Netflix на ноуте и прочее, — Стайлз пожал плечами, потер свой гладкий подбородок и тоже перевел взгляд на пустой стенд.

Мужчина снова посмотрел на эти разводы, вспомнил про эту бесполезную сломанную дверь и отвратительно исправленную раму, запах в подъезде и очевидные признаки износа, выходящие за рамки пренебрежения.

— Ты живешь в заднице.

Стайлз нервно смеется, Дереку начинает казаться, что скоро он будет делать тоже самое, чтобы избавиться от напряжения. Парень пожимает плечами, ерошит волосы, перемещая взгляд туда, куда смотрит оборотень, будто до этого он был слеп и не замечал этого.

— Да… я студент и, — пустился он в объяснения, — знаешь ли, мой отец работает больше, чем получает, и я не люблю просить у него деньги. В общаге не осталось мест, так что… выбирая из всех зол, я отдал предпочтение меньшему. Это самое приемлемое из всего, что я могу себе позволить.

Дерек кивает, чувствуя кислый запах стайзлового унижения. Он достает свой телефон, придвигаясь к нему и наклоняя в его сторону голову.

— Давай покончим с этим.

Мужчина почти что уронил свой девайс, когда Стайлз попытался сесть на его колени. Хейл тут же попытался скинуть его, из-за чего его «бойфренд» упал на пол с писком и глухим стуком.

— Мой зад… — парень заныл, опираясь рукой о кофейный столик, чтобы помочь себе встать, а второй держится за свою ушибленную задницу.

— Что за херню ты пытался сделать? — Дерек мгновенно встал на ноги, сжав кулаки.

— Чувак, я просто пытался сделать фото, которое тебе нужно! — настойчиво утверждает Стайлз, смотря на мужчину, стоя на коленях, пока не понимает как это выглядит со стороны. Он быстро встает на ноги, рука все еще на одной из его ягодиц, щеки болезненно красные. — Скотт и Эллисон делают тонну фоток того, как она сидит на его коленях, Лидия и ее бойфренд делают такие же фотки, поэтому я подумал, что будет логично, если мы сделаем так же.

— Что же, я не сделал бы этого даже с человеком, с которым бы реально встречался, — огрызнулся Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди.

Стайлз драматически откидывают голову назад, его рот слегка приоткрыт, когда он закатывает глаза.

— Понял я уже, боже… — он проводит ладонями вниз по лицу, вздыхает, садясь обратно на диван. — Просто. Сядь здесь… и я-я сяду рядом с тобой. Сделал бы ты это с человеком, с кем реально встречался, большой парень?

Дерек смотрит на него, прищуриваясь на дерзкий комментарий.

 — Это пойдет, — процедил он сквозь зубы, прожигая парня взглядом еще пару секунд, прежде чем сесть рядом с ним. Старый диван скрипит под весом двух тел. Их колени соприкоснулись, но Стайлз слегка отодвинулся, чтобы создать пространство.

— Окей, как мы это сделаем? — спросил студент, жестом указывая на себя, потом на Дерека. — Будет это выглядеть естественно или постановочно? — он просто заработал еще один злобный взгляд; парень поднимает руки, сдаваясь. — Естественно так естественно, Хмуроволк.

Оборотень скривился на прозвище, но решил не комментировать это, так как Стайлз стал аккуратно придвигаться к нему. Он замер ненадолго, не зная куда деть свои руки.  
Осторожно прильнул к Дереку и положил свою руку на его грудь. Мужчина мог слышать резкие небольшие вдохи, глаза парня широкие и неуверенные, пока он прижимается ближе, наконец укладывая свою голову в изгиб дерековой шеи.

— Нормально? — слова теплым шорохом прошлись по коже, щекоча щетинистую щеку.

Оборотень кивнул, не особо доверяя своей способности говорить в данный момент. Прошло много времени с того момента как кто-то, кроме Лоры, сидел вот так с ним, и Дерек понимает, что у него жгучее неосознанное желание оттолкнуть Стайлза, чтобы создать пространство между ними. Он чувствовал тепло юношеского тела, где они соприкасались, голая коленка парня пыталась втиснуться под бедро Дерека, а непослушные волосы щекотали подбородок и уши.

— Окей, это выглядит по-бойфрендски, верно? Суперобнимашки, — Стайлз мямлил, снова больше для того, чтобы заполнить тишину. Хейл разблокировал телефон, стараясь игнорировать дыхание человека под своей челюстью. Он поднял девайс повыше, они меняют позу, чтобы уместиться в кадр. Стилински широко улыбается и поворачивает лицо к Дереку на последней секунде, тот на рефлексе переводит свои глаза на парня, меняя положения головы, из-за чего фотография выходит слегка смазанной.

— Я думаю, вся эта тема с разыгрыванием бойфрендов была бы более убедительной, если бы ты прекратил быть таким мрачным, — сказал Стайлз, подняв брови и указывая на свое сияющее улыбкой лицо. — И знаешь, если бы мы реально встречались, то я думаю, что селфи делал бы я, — он сказал это быстро и нервно, будто решался сделать это последние пару мгновений тишины. Дерек посмотрел на него, парень залился краской, начиная объясняться. — У моего друга Скотта куча селфи со своей девушкой, но это только потому, что Эллисон делает их. Не то, чтобы я ставил себя в женскую роль в нашем сценарии, но… Скотт не особо часто делает селфи и, мне кажется, ты тоже, поэтому — не то, чтобы я люблю делать селфи, но, мне кажется, что селфи с большей вероятностью делал бы я —

— Просто сделай это уже, — мужчина прервал его, суя телефон ему в руки и игнорируя скачок человеческого пульса.

Стайлз почти уронил девайс от смущения. Меняет позу, вытягивает руку, которая слегка дрожит, пока он пытается найти нужный угол. Он мямлит извинения, двигается и делает пару фоток. Они все получились отвратные и неловкие.

Дерек тяжело вздыхает, хочет, чтобы все это мучение уже закончилось. Он обнял Стайлза за талию подтянув к себе на колени. Парень издал непонятный задушенный звук, ладони сжались в кулаки, пока мужчина грубо усаживал его в нужную позицию. Оборотень не мог отрицать приятного чувства от того, что Стайлз был таким мягким и податливым в его хватке, по сравнению с его предыдущими партнерами. Он не ненавидел это, но старался выкинуть из головы.  
Оборотень откидывается на спинку дивана, укладывая человека на свою грудь. Сердце парня бьется оглушительно громко, от него несет паникой, но он прокашливается и делает парочку новых фото. Угол был лучше и поза явно выглядела более натурально. Дерек чувствует как втянулся живот парня, когда он обнял его рукой поперек оного — знак собственничества, который, он знал, его сестра заметит и одобрит.

 

Они сделали еще пару снимков. Дерек решил, что с этим покончено, когда сквозь запах паники человека начали просачиваться легкие нотки возбуждения. Мужчина столкнул его с себя на диван, Стайлз снова издал непонятный никому звук и уполз на безопасное расстояние, поближе к краю футона. Оборотень быстро просмотрел фотки, удалив большую часть, ибо смотрелись они смехотворно, но парочка из них была достаточно приемлемой. Сырная* ухмылка Стайлза постепенно превратилось во что-то мягкое и сонное, а лицо Дерека из раздраженного во что-то более… расслабленное. Он отправил одну из этих фоток и одну из сделанных в самом начале, где у Стайлза идиотская улыбка, а его собственное лицо выражает еле сдерживаемое раздражение.

Закончив, он встал, посмотрел на Стайлза, обнимавшего свои ноги, подтянутые к груди. Парень слабо улыбнулся.

— Сделал все, что хотел? — спросил он, робко закусив губу, изучающее глядя большими медовыми глазами.

Дерек кивнул, руки спрятаны в карманы, неловко немного. Думает, как бы потактичнее ответить.

— Я напишу, когда ты снова мне понадобишься, — наконец сказал он, мысленно проклиная слова, как только произнес их. Стайлз неловко захихикал, сильнее обнимая свои коленки.

— Воу, ладно… звучит классно. Я… Увидимся, Дерек.

Дерек снова кивнул, более коротко и резко, чем он хотел, но это уже сделано, заново не переиграешь. Поэтому он пошел ко входной двери, взглядом снова натыкаясь на пустую стойку для телевизора. Он отодвинул стул, чтобы выйти, но остановился, не в силах не обратить внимание на это чудо ремонта.

— Заставь своего арендодателя починить, — сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы Стайлз услышал его. — Это небезопасно.

Он заглянул в комнату; Стайлз подскочил с дивана, облизнул губу, слегка покрасневшую из-за того, что он прикусывал ее.

— О-окей, — Стайлз промямлил, смотря широко и терпеливо, будто ждал того, что Дерек продолжит говорить. Мужчина не знал, что еще сказать, поэтому он просто закрыл дверь за собой.

Он повернулся готовый уже уйти, но резко остановился. Взгляд снова упал на сломанную вещь, в воздухе чувствовался почти рассеявшийся запах альфы, который пытался вломиться в квартиру. Стилински сказал, что это была случайность и, к счастью, ничего плохого не случилось, не считая сломанный дверной проем, но Дереку не нравилось сочетание «Стайлз-олицетворение-человеческой-хрупкости и бухающий-тупой-альфа-оборотень».

Поднимая свою руку, мужчина пробежался ею по всей длине двери: два удара снизу, третий сверху. Он повторяет это, пока не убеждается, что его запах впитался в старую древесину. Даже если он и был всего лишь бетой, запах другого оборотня поможет предотвратить казусы с путаницей квартир, когда этот сосед альфа снова решит выпить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Грайндер (grindr) - крупнейшая в мире соц. сеть для лгбт людей.  
> * Сырная - слишком наигранная, в плане, есть же эта тема в кино, когда людей фоткают и говорят "скажите сыр!".  
> * И да, даже малейшего понятия не имею, что за обнаженка, о которой заикнулся Стайлз, но если вы в курсе, просветите.


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз:

 

Телефон Стайлза разразился песней «I Fought the Law», и парень кинулся к девайсу, поскальзываясь и падая, попутно стараясь обо что-нибудь вытереть руки.

— Привет, пап!

— Боже, ребенок, понизь громкость немного, ладно? — шериф простонал. Голос звучал так, будто тот отодвинул телефон подальше от себя. Стайлз поморщился от воды, попавшей в глаза, и принялся вытирать лицо.

— Прости, прости, — сказал он тише. — Просто я всегда рад тебя слышать. Как дела? — парень хмурится на усталый вздох отца, представляет его сгорбившимся за столом, трущим виски и выглядящим лет на пять старше.

— У меня снова начались эти… головные боли, — голос мужчины немного хриплый. — Вот сейчас как раз болит, но у меня закончился тот чай, который ты мне дал. У тебя есть еще?

Вообще-то, в данной ситуации самодовольство — не то, что должен чувствовать Стайлз, но тем не менее было достаточно тяжело заставить себя не улыбаться. Так редко парень чувствовал себя нужным, _действительно_ нужным отцу. В такие моменты ему казалось, что он предлагает что-то на самом деле ценное. Да, шериф не понимал его выбора, но, все же, он звонил Стайлзу и просил у него его «зелье», хотя мог выпить напроксена.

— Дай мне секунду, — Стайлз выходит из ванной и идет к шкафу, где хранит свои сборы трав и настойки. Напевает, пока ищет среди них зеленый пиретрум девичий и старую банку кофе, в которой он прячет кору белой ивы. Оба ингредиента почти кончились, коры хватит всего на один чайный прием и это значит, что настало время сходить в заповедник и запастись. — Да, у меня есть немного. Я подъеду к тебе примерно через двадцать минут, если боли станут сильнее, намажь на заднюю часть шеи масло перечной мяты, которое я оставил у тебя в верхнем левом ящике твоего стола.

— Что ты сунул в мой стол? — усталое недоверие проскальзывает в голове.

— Просто втирай это в заднюю часть своей шеи, и я скоро буду. Пока, пап, — он повесил трубку, пружинистым шагом направляясь в комнату, чтобы одеться. Стайлз упаковал остатки чая в коробочку из нержавеющей стали, в которую могла поместиться кора. Еще он взял с собой небольшое изогнутое лезвие, используемое для сбора трав, и свою льняную продуктовую сумку, в которой он любил носить срезанные растения.* Приехав на станцию, Стайлз взял коробочку с чаем и единственное, что оставалось сделать шерифу — залить это кипятком и дать остыть.

 

Его отец разговаривает по телефону, когда парень заходит в офис, заместитель Пэрриш сидит в кресле напротив шерифа с блокнотом на коленях. Отец махнул ему рукой, указал на кружку с горячей водой, рядом с которой стояла баночка дешевого меда. Стайлз ухмыльнулся, убирая сладость куда подальше, пока отец не остановил его, чем заработал пристальный взгляд от сына.

— Ты не будешь добавлять это дерьмо в мой чай, — прошипел герболог, отскакивая от родственника, пытающегося вернуть баночку с медом.

Джон сказал собеседнику по телефону, что у него второй входящий вызов, и попросил подождать. Он отвечает на смертоносный взгляд сына, снова указывая на кружку с водой. 

— Этот чай на вкус как грязь, Стайлз. Добавь немного меда.

— Я уже добавил немного мяты и лимонного масла для вкуса, — настаивает младший Стилински, держа банку вне предела досягаемости.

Брови шерифа поднялись выше, он уперто тычет в эту кружку, пока Стайлз не сдается, издавая стон.

— Окей, ладно, немного добавим, но если ты обещаешь, что заварка простоит в стакане минимум четыре минуты.

Удовлетворенный тем, что все сложилась так, как ему хотелось, Джон возобновляет звонок, одобрительно кивает Стайлзу, который кладет в стакан ложку золотого меда. Младший Стилински смотрит за спину, чувствуя прожигающий взгляд, и находит Пэрриша наблюдающего за ним. Парень наклоняет голову в немом вопросе.

— Ты как ведьма или что-то такое, — прокомментировал заместитель, кивком показывая на кружку, в которой было ситечко с торчащим из нее кусочком коры.

Стайлз пожал плечами. Он обошел стол и открыл ящик, где оставил масло, уверенный, что отец не успел им воспользоваться.

— Травяные науки существовали тысячи лет, — говорит Стайлз слегка остро. — Это просто, но это работает, — парень ловко избегает взметнувшейся руки отца, пытающегося отогнать его, и мажет маслом шею несколько раз.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Достаточно денег на аренду? На продукты?

Стайлз знал, что его банковский счет был почти что пуст, а каждый пенни с зарплаты уже решено, куда потратить, но он трясет головой.

— Просто принимай свое лекарство, пап, — Стилински целует отца в макушку прежде, чем уйти.

 

Как только Стайлз въезжает в заповедник, он чувствует приятное напряжение, которое появляется с приходом весны. Он опускает стекло, наслаждаясь теплым ветром и отливающей золотом из-за вечернего солнца корой деревьев. Паркуется, тут же устремляясь к ручью — любимое место ив.

Стайлз находит парочку молодых деревьев нужного ему размера. Ну, в действительности, он просто спотыкается об их корни. Самая ценная кора у молодых деревьев, лет двух или трех отроду. Он лично возглавлял список людей, признававших, что Стайлз Стилински может быть (читай, является) достаточно торопливым и неаккуратным, но если бы кто-то видел его во время сбора ингредиентов, ему бы и в голову не пришли такие определения. Потому что он — сама собранность сейчас. 

Когда необходимое количество пиретрума девичьего было набрано, он решил немного прогуляться, а заодно срезать те травы, которые попадутся ему на пути. В итоге его сумка почти трещала по швам, а руки и одежда покрылись пятнами от съеденной им дикой черники.

Стайлз легким бегом направляется обратно, намереваясь вернуться к джипу, пока солнце еще не село. Но заметив полянку с белыми цветами, он бросается к ней. Аккуратно и быстро срезает растения, отмечая про себя, что лезвие стоит почистить, когда он вернется.

Он слышит хруст веток и поднимает голову. Конечно, самое большое животное, встреченное им здесь, было оленем. Но, с его-то удачей, это вполне мог оказаться горный лев. Даже если, по идее, этот зверь не должен забредать так далеко на юг.

Реальность оказывается еще более сумасшедшей, потому что нарушитель спокойствия Стилински — Дерек. Парень старается игнорировать дополнение «его», вкинутое мозгом. То, что глаза Стайлза беспомощно бегают по обнаженной груди мужчины никак не помогает ему. Человек отводит взгляд, всеми силами стараясь не пялится на промежность оборотня, но конечно же спустя пару секунд он понимает, что залип на видимые контуры головки, обтянутой серыми шортами.

Стайлз открывает свой рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но затем просто закрывает его.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Дерек рявкает, и, судя по тону и поднятым бровям, он задает этот вопрос уже не в первый раз.

Стайлз заставляет себя не смотреть на член мужчины, поэтому залипает на его прессе. Это правда был очень хороший пресс, и у Дерека он был как раз этой прекрасной V* образной формы, исчезающей под шортами, и Стайлз просто хотел спуститься языком вниз и…

— Это частная территория.

Стайлз усмехнулся, охватывая движением руки пространство вокруг.

— Это природный заповедник, остынь, — он радовался, что все еще мог контролировать тон своего голоса, когда язык сворачивался где-то в глотке. — И кстати, не могу не заметить, что тогда и ты тоже нарушаешь, приятель.

— Да, — Дерек клацает зубами, сверля человека взглядом, скрещивает руки на груди, из-за чего мускулы на них показываются сильнее, и Стайлз почти что готов умереть. — Заповедник Хейлов, принадлежащий моей семье.

— Ты Дерек Хейл, — понимание волнами накрывает парня. Он был удивлен, что раньше не сложил все вместе. Хейлы были известны всем в городе, так же как и трагическая потеря. Дерек, Питер и Лора были единственными, кто выжил в пожаре, и парень припоминает как видел их фото и имена в документах на столе его отца, и потом ещё раз, спрятанными дома в его кабинете. Дерек был гораздо моложе на фото и поведение Питера изменилось достаточно, чтобы Стайлз не смог распознать его.

— Что… я не получу каких-либо фальшиво-бойфрендских льгот из-за проникновения на земли твоей семьи?

Дерек издает звук опасно похожий на смешок, хотя лицо предает его, и эмоцию на нем почти что можно причислить к веселью.

— Ты владеешь всем заповедником? — Стайлз спросил недоверчиво. Не было ни одной вещи, которую бы он мог оставить без лишних вопросов. — Просто насколько чертовски ты богат? Мне бы поточнее число.

Оборотень щурится и смотрит на парня до тех пор, пока тот не поднимает руки и не встает на ноги. Стайлз отряхивает свои штаны от травы и пыли и начинает класть в сумку все, что успел срезать.

— Что ты делал?

Стайлз поднимает свой взгляд рефлекторно, после вспоминая почему это такая плохая идея. Гладкая грудь Дерека снова делает его безмолвным истекающим слюной возбужденным подростком, боже. Стилински заставляет себя посмотреть в обратную сторону относительно члена оборотня и окидывает грустным взглядом скульптурные широкие плечи, снова натыкаясь на лицо владельца столь прекрасного для него тела. Хейл даже не потеет. Он бегал две минуты назад, но у него не то, что не было одышки, его кожа даже не отдавала мокрым от пота блеском.

Вспоминая, что Дерек задал вопрос, Стайлз облизнул губы, вытирая липкие от растений руки о свою футболку.

— Я эм… собирал материал. Я изучаю травяную медицину и делаю этот чай от головной боли для своего отца. Он шериф поэтому у него регулярные головные боли… — Дерек кивает, его тело и лицо не выдают каких-либо эмоций.

— Так значит эти цветы… часть лекарства?

Стайлз кивает, медленно и тупо, ожидая шанса объясниться. Хейл может подумать, что он чокнутый играющий с цветочками взрослый мужик, либо скажет, что у местных аптек есть такая прекрасная вещь как Тайленол*, помогающая большей части населения. Но оборотень просто стоял, сосредоточенный на Стайлзе, будто ждал, что тот продолжит.

— Да… — язык будто парализовало. Парень перестает запихивать в сумку травы, прижимает ее к груди, будто боясь, что Дерек заберет ее. — Здесь в основном всякая мелочевка, для моего отца, для его болей и несварения… поверь, я правда не знал, что это частная территория…

Он затихает, видя как мужчина вытягивает шею, силясь заглянуть в его сумку. Стайлз подходит к Дереку и достает охапку веток и цветков, что выглядит как немного неряшливый букет.

— Желтые цветы и травы с ежевикой помогают от расстройств желудка, белые цветы и ивовые стебельки помогают от болей в голове, которые будут твоим неотъемлемым товарищем, когда ты шериф и большая часть твоей работы сосредоточена в офисе.

Дерек поднимает бровь, показывая, что Стайлза снова понесло, но продолжает изучать растения в руке герболога.

— Так, значит, ты где-то обучаешься этому? — спрашивает оборотень, с любопытством рассматривая белые почки, поблескивающие на том, что еще осталось в сумке.

Стайлзу кажется, что его грудная клетка переполнена воздухом, как обычно бывает перед его тирадой о том, что изучение трав — это не пустая трата времени, но он усмиряет свой пыл из-за отсутствия в словах Дерека издевки.

— Да? — начал он слабо, немного сбитый чужим неподдельным интересом. — Я… моя мама любила использовать эфирные масла, когда я был маленьким. Я думаю это как-то могло повлиять.

Дерек кивает, наклоняясь, чтобы сорвать белый цветок с земли, изучает его, прежде чем сравнить с теми, что Стайлз держит в пучке.

— Окей, что насчет этого? — они встретились взглядом. Их близость и вечерний свет позволяют Стайлзу рассмотреть золотые и коричневые вкрапинки на пепельно зеленой радужке. Лицо парня принимает тупое выражение, когда он прикусывает внутреннюю часть щеки, чтобы не дать появиться глупой улыбке.

— Это пиретрум девичий. Он помогает от головных болей.

— У меня никогда не болела голова, — сказал Дерек резко и коротко.

— Ох… ладно, — ответил человек, не зная, что еще можно сказать в такой ситуации, и кладет сорванные растения в свою сумку.

— Нет, — оборотень хмурится, неосознанно рычит, чем заставляет тело Стайлза трепетать, — я имел ввиду, что урожденные оборотни не болеют. У нас нет болей в голове или в желудке… как у людей.

— Ох, — что-то щелкнуло в голове парня, он вытянулся, понимая, что Дерек пытался вести диалог с ним, — это странно… может тогда укусишь моего отца? Потому что его определенно можно описать как сгусток страданий —

— Я не альфа, — мужчина огрызнулся, пряча свою открытость обратно, — и тебе не следует говорить такое. Не тот волк может взять это на вооружение, да и укус не всегда приживается, — Стилински поднимает руки, признавая поражение. Данный жест становится привычным рядом с оборотнем, но парень не может не заметить явный рост в их общении.

— Ага, легко тебе говорить, — Стайлз огрызается в ответ, регулируя лямки своей сумки и выуживая связку ключей из своего кармана. — Тебе никогда не приходилось иметь дело с человеческим дерьмом, из-за которого твой отец может слечь в землю, так что прошу, блять, простить, — он делает шаг вперед и резко кивает головой, намереваясь толкнуть Дерека плечом, но рука мужчины ловит парня за руку. «Это рефлекс», — успокаивает себя Стайлз, но поворачивает голову, встречаясь с пронзительным взглядом Хейла.

— Что? — эмоции бушуют в его груди и застревают тугим комом в горле. Просто он так устал. Заповедник был его убежищем, а теперь святость этого места с каждой минутой рушилась, и он не мог этого изменить. — Мне жаль, что я нарушил границы твоей земли, окей? Этого больше не повторится.

Стайлз возобновляет движение, но пальцы сильнее сжимают его плечо, придвигая ближе к оборотню против воли потрепанных кед парня, которые буквально протаскивают сквозь грязь.

— Стайлз, — Хейл препятствует, раздражение в его голосе превратилось во что-то, что парень еще не мог распознать, — Стайлз подожди… не надо... — Дерек снова рявкает, оба сосредоточены на точке касания между ними. Рука парня будто пылает в том месте, где мужчина сжимает ее. Стилински резко осознал насколько близко стоит рядом с оборотнем, ощутил тепло, исходящее от оголенной груди и то, как два дюйма* разницы в высоте заставляют оборотня выглядеть башней.

— Просто… приходи когда-угодно, — сказал мужчина, окидывая взглядом заповедник, и отпускает человека. — Бери все, что хочешь, окей?

«Прости меня», — то, что он не сказал, но Стайлз смог услышать это в любом случае, зная, что Дерек имел это в виду.

— Не позволяй мне это только из-за того, что ты чувствуешь себя плохо, — финальный вызов — импульс, который он не в силах сдержать. — Мне не нужна твоя жалость.

— Это не... — Дерек глубоко вдыхает носом, скрещивает руки на груди снова, что наталкивает Стайлза на мысль о том, что это его оборонительная позиция, когда у него нет возможности засунуть руки в карманы на одежде. Оборотень свирепо смотрит на деревья несколько мгновений, щелкает челюстью, сдерживая себя. — Прошло много времени. Было бы здорово, если бы кто-то использовал эту землю для чего-то.

Стайлз сдулся, весь боевой настрой сошел на нет.

— Чего-то, кроме углубления этого v-образного выреза, ты имеешь в виду? — язык парня онемел как только он сказал последнее слово.

— Ты идиот, — Дерек закатил глаза, меняя свою позу.

— Идиот, с которым ты понарошку встречаешься, — напомнил Стилински и засмеялся, когда оборотень заворчал. Он наблюдает как Хейл поворачивается, возобновляя свою пробежку. Парень залип на широкую спину и медленно спускается взглядом к на удивление округлой заднице.

— О, и Стайлз!

Взгляд человека резко поднимается вверх, встречаясь с глазами Дерека, который смотрит на него через плечо и который стопроцентно поймал парня за сексуальной объективизацией его задницы.

— Почини свою дверь, — Хейл самоуверенно ухмыляется, подтверждая предположения Стайлза.

Щеки покраснели, Стилински поправляет лямки сумки и показывает фак удаляющейся спине Дерека.

— Не у каждого из нас есть собственный заповедник, придурок!

\----------

Дерек:

Учитывая то, что Лора - социальный работник времени у неё было не так много, как хотелось бы, поэтому Дерек и его сестра тратили свое братско-сестринское время за исполнением поручений. Это абсолютно устраивало Хейла младшего. Он наслаждался возможностью общаться с сестрой без этих неловких насильственных разговоров, часто сопровождаемых ужином в ресторане или едой на вынос за просмотром телевизора. Им надо было завершить миссию, поставленная цель — продолжать прогулку и праздно вести разговор. Лора задавала вопросы, на которые Дерек рявкал ответы.

Он волновался. Сестра сначала забрала его на машине, а потом повезла в Таргет* на своем внедорожнике, но не прошло и пяти минут как она спрашивает:

— Ну, как дела с этим парнем?

Дерек пронзительно смотрит в окно, наблюдая за зданиями.

— Стайлзом? — уточняет мужчина, держа свой голос ровным и подавляя немедленную раздражительность, вызванную докучливостью сестры. По-крайней мере, в этот раз она спрашивала о парне, с которым он «встречался», а не предлагала кого-то из своих знакомых, с которыми, по ее мнению, он мог бы сойтись, но, конечно же, ничерта они не сходились. — Он в порядке.

— Вы все еще вместе? — упорствует она, глаза направлены на дорогу и тон голоса слишком спокойный и повседневный — результат десяти лет общения с Питером.

— Да, — ответил он, и его сознание тут же награждает его воспоминанием о стоящем на коленях парне, который пропах цветами и грязью, нагретой летним солнцем. Он двигается на сиденье, пальцы оглаживают очертания телефона в кармане. Стайлз писал ему лишь один раз с той встречи в заповеднике. Это было фото растений, которые он собирался высушить, с подписью «фальшиво-бойфрендские льготы рулят!».

Дерек находил это немного нелепым, наблюдая за Стайлзом, который приходил в заповедник еще несколько раз не будучи пойманным за своим делом. Он думал, что парень таким образом ищет возможности поговорить, хоть это мысль и достаточно абсурдна, ибо Стилински не писал ему все это время.

Лора кажется довольной таким ответом и меняет тему разговора, начиная жаловаться на одного из своих клиентов, который уже выдрал ей все мозги. Дерек был почти что уверен, что это нарушает политику о конфиденциальности, но его сестра всегда работала слишком много и усердно, поэтому ей нужно было выговориться. Она все еще говорила, когда они уже припарковались у магазина, и когда ждали свои напитки в Старбаксе, и когда бесцельно блуждали по рядам. Хейл толкает тележку, потягивая свое Полуночное Мокко и кивая Лоре на ее жалобы о том, как ее заебали эти изменения в системе.

Девушка взяла себе несколько пар обуви, платье, соковыжималку и четыре баночки геля для душа, после чего задрала Дерека настолько, что тот согласился, чтобы она купила ему эти непонятно зачем, но нужные, по мнению Лоры, подушки, которые мужчине едва нравились. Он окончательно взбесился, когда сестра настояла на том, чтобы понюхать каждую из ароматических свечей на полке, которые веяли слишком искусственным и причудливым запахом, по мнению Хейла младшего.

После быстро сказанного «Я сейчас приду», оборотень побрел в следующий отдел. Он обнаружил себя стоящим среди электроники и пялящимся на мелькающие различными цветами экраны телевизоров. Питер и Лора купили ему один, просто пришли в один день с огромной коробкой и китайской едой и установили в тот же вечер. Дерек редко смотрел телевизор без сестры, больше включал его для фонового шума, а так это не было его привычкой. Он не имеет и малейшего понятия сколько должна стоить такого рода техника, но указанные цены не казались ему слишком возмутительными.

Один из сотрудников подошел к нему, интересуясь, не нуждается ли он в помощи. Дерек уже хотел прогнать его своим злым взглядом, но тут из ниоткуда появилась Лора, тут же нахмуривая брови.

— С твоим теликом что-то не так? — ее локоть упирается в плечо брата, пока она делает глоток своего напитка. Дерек поджимает губы, секунды нерешительности и он закатывает глаза.

— Стайлз продал свой, чтобы оплатить аренду.

— О, и ты собираешься купить ему новый, да, принц Чарминг? — спросила она радостно.

— Заткнись, — рявкнул он на нее, изучая цены и функции, которые не несли для него какой-либо информации. Не было ничего, что могло бы подойти как идеальный вариант, но и покупать огромного монстра для стайлзового жилища было бы глупо. — Какой мне следует взять? — голова неосознанно наклонилась в сторону его сестры и Альфы.

— А какой у него был?

— Он продал его раньше, чем я пришел к нему в первый раз, — Дерек пожимает плечами.

Они решали вопрос вместе, хоть мужчина и позволил Лоре принять большую часть решений за него, но остановил ее, когда та предложила купить суперскую HD модель. Она состроило «то» выражение, которое использует каждый раз, когда брат объясняет, что что-либо дорогое заставляет Стайлза чувствовать неловкость. Она обнимают его плечо и сдерживает визг, когда Хейл говорит сотруднику какую модель хотел бы.

— Мишка Дер влюблен! — она обняла его за шею. Он прождал пару секунд, после чего выбрался из хватки с ворчанием, вытирая влагу с шеи.

— Ты словно маленький ребенок! — она произнесла это достаточно громко, чтобы продавец и другой покупатель обернулись на них.

— Ох, заткнись!

Дерек даже не собирался смотреть ей в глаза, когда клал PS4 в тележку, но все-таки взглянул, услышав звук камеры, но та не смотрела на него потому, что неистово переписывалась с кем-то, и Хейл был уверен, что с Питером. Все стало хуже, из-за подошедшего сотрудника, держащего в руках еще один контроллер и сказавшего, что понадобиться еще один, если Дерек хочет играть вместе со своей половинкой.

Мужчина так плотно сжал зубы, что моляры* треснули.

— Спасибо, — выдавливает он из себя, забирая коробку; считает до десяти, потому что Лора придвигается к нему и спрашивает, нет ли чего-нибудь еще, что им может понадобиться. Он пожалел, что сказал Лоре об этом, но, видимо, это цена за ложь.

 

Единственной проблемой в покупке сюрприза для своего фальшивого бойфренда было то, что это все как-то надо было доставить. Дерек задумывался о том, чтобы позвонить или написать, но не мог придумать как бы так объясниться, чтобы это не звучало абсурдно. Он чувствовал себя глупо от представлений того, как говорит, что думал о Стайлзе, пока был в магазине, даже если это правда, и он не может представить, что парень скажет в ответ. Что, если Стилински будет чувствовать себя стремно, принимая это? Или прямо откажется и заставит Дерека вернуть все обратно?

Чтобы избежать всего этого, Хейл решает, что самым разумным будет просто принести это все в квартиру Стилински и не ставить парня в неловкое положение. Телевизор полностью поместился бы в стайлзов джип, но и в камаро достаточно места, если открыть окно и часть коробки будет выглядывать на улицу. У него все еще есть адрес парня, и это не проблемно найти его без GPS. Здание было там же, где и в прошлый раз, но в этот раз везде были разбросаны пивные банки, а запах от них перекрывал запах кошачьей мочи, а на двери лифта все так же был тот стикер.

Он решил сначала затащить телевизор, оставив приставку на второй заход. Вес коробки был незначительным для него, учитывая его телосложение. Дерек нахмурился в недовольстве, увидев, что дверь Стайлза все в том же плачевном состоянии и постучал по ней.

Прошло пару секунд, но никто не ответил. Квартира была наполнена запахами и шумом, но Хейл не мог распознать какой-либо из них как звук движения или жизни, поэтому решил, что Стайлза скорее всего нет дома.

Дерек не ожидал такого поворота событий, но ему также не хотелось возвращаться сюда позже. Он попробовал повернуть ручку, но хмурится еще сильнее, понимая, что владелец квартиры просто захлопнул ее, не удосужившись закрыть на ключ. Он достает из бумажника пластиковую карту, зная, что простой толчок хоть и без проблем откроет дверь, но определенно попортит раму. От легкого давления карты дверь открывается, и Хейла это приводит в легкое бешенство.

Он занес телевизор в квартиру, затем притащил приставку, все это время бормоча себе под нос об отвратном арендодателе, о детской наивности Стайлза и о том, что рядом с парнем живет идиот альфа, который в любой момент может ворваться к нему. Мужчина успел установить телевизор, распаковать PS4 и унести весь мусор, когда услышал шум за дверью.

Стайлз зашел со всей своей несуществующей грацией, его лицо было скрыто бумажными пакетами, из которых торчали концы морковок и стебли сельдерея. На коленках были грязные полосы, а пальцы и предплечья были чем-то запачканы. Он закрыл дверь ногой, тут же поворачиваясь к своей маленькой кухоньке, чтобы разложить свои покупки, напевая под нос какой-то мотив. Парень повернулся спиной, поэтому Хейл смог увидеть шнуры наушников, идущие от ушей до телефона в заднем кармане джинс.

Дерек стоит, руки скрещены на груди, и раздраженность растет, пока человек продолжает раскладывать продукты в блаженном неведении, что он не один в помещении. Идиот должно быть очень везуч раз тут стоит Дерек, а не кто-то еще, к примеру… серийный убийца или этот альфа сосед, или буквально кто-угодно из числа тех, кто мог убить или ранить человека, даже не заметив этого.

Стайлз пропел что-то особенно фальшиво, двигаясь под музыку. Снимает наушники, чтобы стянуть с себя кофту. Дерек ловит себя за тем, что пялится на усеянную родинками и тут и там спину, на небольшие ямочки над спрятанной тканью округлой задницей. По клацающему звуку ремня мужчина мог предположить, что хозяин квартиры снимает свои джинсы. Почему он делает это в своей кухне, Дерек не знал и не хотел, но так же ему не прельщала мысль о том, насколько далеко может зайти это раздевание, поэтому он решил подать голос.

— Стайлз! — рявкнул он, не убирая рук с груди. 

Плечи парня дернулись. Он резко повернулся, теряя равновесие, и взметнул руки, чтобы защититься от неизвестной угрозы, но лишь ударился рукой о тумбочку.

— Ебанный Христос! — вскрикнул Стилински от боли. Он часто заморгал, грудная клетка тяжело вздымалась, а бешеное кроличье сердцебиение разносилось по всей квартире.

— Дерек?! Какого хуя?! — Стайлз положил на левую часть груди, на сердце, ладонь. — Что за… божемой… что, блять, _не так_ с тобой… какого хуя ты делаешь в моей квартире, ебанный рот? Как ты зашел?

— Надо нормально запирать дверь, Стайлз, — Хейл пальцем указывает на нее. — Мне ничего не стоило зайти.

Стилински просто уставился на него, все еще держа руку на груди. Его грудные мышцы были не так очерчены, как у Дерека, но плечи были, на удивление, широкими, живот был крепким и плоским, а розовые соски слишком привлекающе торчали. И Хейл ловит себя за тем, что уставился на родинки вокруг левой бусинки, но все еще нарастающее раздражение помогает ему отвести взгляд и продолжить.

— И ты все еще не починил свою дверь, — он не поднимал взгляда на парня, пока тот не надел всю одежду обратно. — Кто угодно может зайти, как до тебя не доходит?

— Боже мой… Ты в своем уме? _Ты_ вломился ко мне в дом, Дерек! И ты, блять, предъявляешь мне претензии? Бля… Мне кажется, я схватил инсульт, — Стайлз хотел стряхнуть напряжение руками, но зашипел как только попытался, — и, кажется, ты сломал мне руку… прекрасно.

— Я не ломал тебе руку, — грозно сказал Хейл, смотря на пострадавшего исподлобья. — Я никогда даже не касался тебя.

— О, окей, ты напугал меня до полу, ебанноврот, смерти и, тем самым, вынудил меня удариться рукой о стену или обо что там… так что, это на твоей совести, Хмуроволк, — промямлил Стайлз, аккуратно осматривая свою раненую конечность.

Дерек закатил глаза и подошел к Стилински, игнорируя его попытки уйти от оборотнической хватки. Он пощупал все предплечье и не нашел признаков перелома, но тихое стайлзовое хныканье, на которое он рявкнул «заткнись», и режущий запах боли, просачивающийся сквозь зловоние паники, наводит его на мысли о сильном ушибе, поэтому он аккуратно обхватывает пальцами руку.

— Что ты делаешь? — пропищал пострадавший.

— Просто… заткнись, — сказал Дерек, отвлекаясь на черноту, ползущую по его венам, а позже отдал все свое внимание короткому стону, вырвавшемуся из пухлых губ парня, когда вся чернь ушла из его руки, и Хейл списал это на резкий приток эндорфинов.

Ноздри оборотня расширились, почувствовав новый поток запаха: все еще присутствовала паника, но она все сильнее заменялась возбуждением. С большей долей вероятности, это было результатом того, что обезболивающий гормон выработан был, а боли уже нет. Но Дерек понимает, что пялится на губы парня, и в его голову прокрадывается мысль, что, опусти он голову немного ниже, они бы поцеловались.

Взгляд Стайлза был расфокусированный, он бесцельно скользил по интерьеру помещения, пока не нашел то, на чем можно было бы задержаться.

— Это что - телевизор?

Пару секунд, Дерек не мог понять, о чем он, но посмотрев за плечо, единственное, что он выдал из себя, было глупое угуканье. После чего он отпустил руки пострадавшего, которые тупо повисли по бокам.

Парень уставился на вышесказанный предмет, слегка оттолкнул от себя нежданного гостя, запустил пальцы в волосы, ероша их, и, нахмурившись в недоумении, повернулся к Дереку.

— Ты пробрался ко мне в квартиру, чтобы оставить телевизор, как какой-то криповый оборотнический Санта?

Хейл закатил глаза, слегка откидывая голову и скрещивая руки на груди в своей свойственной защитной позиции. Он уже представляет, как свалит отсюда и заблокирует номер Стайлза, но его планы по спасению своей волчьей задницы резко прерываются резким вскриком, режущим ухо.

— Это ебанный PS4? — пальцы парня все еще в волосах, но теперь он как-то более отчаянно сжимает их, его глаза широко открытые и дикие, когда он поворачивается к Дереку.

Оборотень же просто смотрит в ответ, рот формирует неудовлетворенную линию, пока он барабанит своими пальцами по бицепсу.

— Да, идиот, — рявкнул тот, — я просто пытался быть милым. На здоровье.

— Милым? — Стайлз вытаращился на него, щеки горят, когда он вытягивает руки, указывая на все пространство вокруг. — Вламываться в квартиры людей и пугать их до смерти — ты считаешь это мило? — голос парня становится истеричным. — Как ты, черт возьми, зашел?

Дерек пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя неуютно под взглядом Стилински.

— Тебе следовало отремонтировать свою дверь, — напоминает он, указывая в ее направлении.

Стайлз кивает, выражение на его лице сейчас — идеальная смесь «в полном ахуе» и «я, блядь, звоню копам».

— Воу, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что у тебя возможно пограничное расстройство? Потому что эта логическая цепочка какая-то ебнутая, Дерек.

— Спасибо, что глаза открыл, Стайлз, — выплюнул Хейл в свою защиту. Они стояли напротив друг друга, и с каждой последующей секундой Дерек краснел все пуще. В конце концов, он достал свой бумажник и вытащил оттуда чек. — Так… ладно… ты не хочешь их? Я могу забрать обратно или ты можешь взять что-то вместо них, просто, — пальцы оборотня сжимаются сильнее и мнут хилую бумажку, он заставляет себя продолжить. — Просто почини свою дверь и не забывай запирать ее, окей?

Он ждет пару мгновений какого-нибудь содержательного ответа от Стайлза, но парень просто вылупился на него, его лицо постепенно расслаблялось и приняло более менее мягкое выражение. Он продолжал стоять, высматривая что-то в мужчине, пока Хейлу не надоело быть объектом исследования. Не зная, что можно сказать, волк просто повернулся и пошел к двери.

— Дерек, — Стилински кротко окликнул его, непонятно куда делась вся его агрессивная возмущенность, которой он был переполнен минуту назад. Он сгорбил плечи и сминал руки, когда Хейл повернулся к нему. Парень вибрировал нервной энергией, запах тревожности стал возвращаться. Его щеки покраснели до подбородка, и оборотень буквально мог слышать, как кровь бурлит в венах из-за тревожного сердцебиения. Стайлз облизал губы, двигая руками перед собой, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от напряжения в теле, прежде чем заговорить.

— Ты просто правда напугал меня, — сказал он. — Не делай так больше.

Дерек игнорирует странное чувство от осознания того, что он сможет дальше контактировать со Стайлзом.

— Прости меня, — он заставляет сказать себя. Слова как-то незнакомо чувствуются на языке, по большей части потому, что это не было какой-то этической необходимостью извиниться, а он правда считал себя виноватым. — Больше не буду. 

Стайлз посмотрел за свое плечо, смущенно прикусил губу, и радость постепенно вползла в тон его голоса, когда он улыбнулся. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты купил мне телевизор… и приставку.

— Тебе нравится? — руки снова скрещиваются на груди, он делает шаг от двери ближе к Стайлзу.

— Я имею в виду, да, это офигенно, но, — парень снова зажевывает свою губу, краснеющую под давлением зубов, — я не знаю, что сказать, если честно. Это слишком.

Дерек хмурится, не полностью понимания, что Стайлз имеет в виду.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернул их в магазин? — в этот раз он спрашивал без какого-либо яда в голосе.

Лицо Стилински кривится, он беспомощно пожимает плечами.

— Нет… точнее, мне следовало бы. Ты едва знаешь меня, а потратил столько денег… и, честно, ты не кажешься мега безразличным, и такое ощущение, будто я не замечаю большое количество красных флагов. Мой отец, скорее всего, прибьет меня, если узнает —

— Боже, Стайлз, — оскорбился Дерек, то теплое странное чувство, что было в его груди, сейчас, нахуй, умерло и было похоронено. — Я не сталкер или что-то подобное. Я просто был в Таргет со своей сестрой и подумал о тебе, ясно? У меня много денег, поэтому… я просто купил их.

Парень продолжал грызть свою губы, скрещивая пальцы, когда он вновь обернулся на телевизор.

— Ты серьезно купил мне телевизор, только потому, что захотел?

— Лора купила мне подушки, аргументируя тем, что это то, что люди, которые заботятся о тебе, делают, — Дерек кивнул коротко и резко.

Глаза Стайлза расширились, как у олененка, губы растянулись в смущенной улыбке. Он покраснел снова, но в этот раз более розовым оттенком, согревающим его щеки и кончики ушей, а не делая парня менее привлекательным. Воздух стал сладковатым, как свежая трава, наполняясь запахом стайлзового счастья.

Дерек подошел к Телевизору и двум кабелям позади данного предмета.

— Я почти закончил с этим, — сказал он, делая пару осторожных шагов, встав перед Стайлзом. — Я уложусь в пару мин —

Парень подошел к нему, касаясь все еще двигающихся губ своими, даря импульсивный маленький поцелуй. Это было всего лишь слабое давление, сильнее, чем если бы Стайлз чмокнул его. Губы слегка покалывало. Прежде чем он смог снова сказать что-либо, Стилински уже начал спешно бормотать.

— Я подарил телик свой подруге Лидии на ее день рождения, когда нам было по шестнадцать лет, — признался он. — Вообще, я дарил ей много чего… я привык думать, что влюблен в нее, но после я понял, что просто идеализировал ее, но эм… ее мама заставила ее вернуть мне его. Она даже сказал моему отцу проверить, в норме ли я, — Дерек моргнул, не соображая, что ответить.

— И он?

— Нет, — Стайлз хохотнул, — он просто сказал, чтобы в следующий раз я дал ей подарочную карту, — он потер заднюю часть своей шеи. Парень чувствовал себя удовлетворенным, что поделился этим, но не знал, что еще можно добавить.

— Твоя подруга, — начал Дерек, неуверенный, почему спрашивает. — Как ты понял, что не влюблен в нее? — он взял Стайлза за руку, отводя его немного в сторону, чтобы закончить устанавливать кабель.

Стилински покраснел от контакта, очевидно взволновавшись, и, заикаясь, заговорил.

— Ох, я-я, ам, у меня была паническая атака в школе. Она… эм… поцеловала меня, чтобы отвлечь, потому что задержка дыхания помогает остановить паническую атаку? Ага… Я думаю, моя реакция была сюрпризом для нас обоих. Я так долго был убежден, что влюблен в нее, но когда важный момент настал, я ничего не почувствовал, — он облизнул губы, после чего те заблестели.

— Что насчет тебя, большой парень? Ты когда-нибудь, ты знаешь, влюблялся? — спросил парень, делая длинные паузы.

Дерек почувствовал, как его тело сжалось и напряглось, будто его окатили холодной водой.

— Нет.

Стайлз кивнул, глаза широко открыты, вопрошая, но полностью поняв язык тела, сделал себе заметку, что данная тема не самая лучшая. Он глуповато опустил голову, отходя немного, чтобы дать Дереку пространство, но в его небольшой квартирке и так мало место, поэтому они все равно стояли близко. Хейл понимает, что смотрит на грудь и живот Стайлза и старается игнорировать обхваченные кофтой соски. Он отдает внимание пятнам грязи на одежде парня и его предплечьях.

— Ты был в заповеднике? — любопытствует мужчина, не понимая, почему герболог пришел с пустыми руками, после предположительного рейда.

Стилински сначала не понял, что тот имеет в виду, нахмурился, а потом перевел взгляд вниз, туда же, куда смотрел Дерек.

— О! Нет, я был на занятиях. У нас есть оранжерея, где мы работаем над нашими проектами, и я пересаживал некоторые растения. Я собирался сходить в душ, пока ты — ты знаешь — не напугал мне до смерти и прочее, — парень промямлил последнюю часть, а щетина Дерека прятала его игривую ухмылку.

 — Иди прими душ, — приказал Дерек, Стайлз посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы, его пухлые губы были красноватыми из-за того, что тот их прикусывает — это картина пустила мурашки по загривку оборотня.

— Хорошо, — послушно подчинился он, а щеки были пьяняще красными. — Спасибо, Дерек. Это — за исключением пугающего момента — было правда мило с твоей стороны.

Рассматривая это как положительный комментарий, Хейл кивает глубокомысленно, руки спрятаны в карманах. Они стоят еще немного в тишине, мужчина слегка пожимает плечами, кивая подбородком на дверь.

— Я позволю тебе пойти в душ, — промямлил он, не зная как еще спровадить самого себя, но и не имея причин остаться.

— Ох… окей, — неохотно согласился парень, немного сдуваясь, провожая взглядом Дерека, идущего к двери. — Дай знать, если тебе понадобится что-нибудь еще, фальшивый бойфренд, — сказал он быстро и слегка слишком ярко. — Я отправлю тебе селфи после душа, приписав «Жаль, что ты не рядом» или подобную вещь. Для твоей сестры, конечно же.

Брови Хейла поднимаются, он старается убрать картинку все еще мокрого и розового после душа с взъерошенными над лбом волосами Стайлза.

— Хорошо, — снова промямлил он, чувствую себя тепло в этой небольшой квартирке. Он вытаскивает ключи из кармана, прежде чем кивнуть на прощанье и уйти.

Дерек чувствовал взгляд мальчишки на своей спине, волосы на загривке все еще были вздыблены, даже когда он спускался по лестнице и садился в свою камаро. Он завел двигатель и схватился руками за руль. Голова чувствовалась легкой, а грудь так не стягивало уже очень давно. Одна его часть хотела вернуться обратно к Стайлзу, но он не мог ей подчиниться. Он был не в себе, незнающий как действовать, следует ли ему вообще что-то предпринимать?

После двух минут колебаний, Хейл выезжает с парковки. Он слабо помнил, как возвращался к себе домой, размышляя о том, что произошло у Стайлза в квартире. Он подумывал позвонить Лоре, но было бы странно говорить с ней о таком моменте, когда он, по идее, встречается со Стилински.

Когда он проходил последний лестничный пролет до своих апартаментов, его телефон завибрировал в заднем кармане. Он оповестил еще об одном уведомление, когда Дерек доставал его. Оборотень быстро разблокировал гаджет. Оба сообщения были от Стайлза.

Первое было фотографией парня, почти такой же, как Хейл себе представил. Свежий после душа, розовые щеки и красные губы, его волосы влажные и взъерошенные. Небольшая ямочка, образовавшаяся из-за его смущенной улыбки, привлекает внимание к родинкам под ней. Шея и ключица тоже вошли в кадр. Вторым было текстовое сообщение, гласившее «Как и обещал».

Телефон снова зазвонил в руке.

_Стайлз: Если тебя так беспокоит дверь, приходи как-нибудь и почини ее сам, Хмуроволк. Теперь я знаю, что ты можешь ;)_

Дерек поджал губу, слегка улыбаясь. Он не ответил, проматывая сообщения вверх к недавнему селфи Стайлза в его запаренной ванной. Он сохранил фотографию, зная, что если отправит его Лоре, та проглотит свой язык.

Но он не отправляет ей ничего и печатает сообщение парню.

_Дерек: Возможно, я приду._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Aleve Liquid Gels Naproxen - противовоспалительное, болеутоляющее, жаропонижающее, антиагрегационное.  
> * Под изогнутым лезвием возможно понимается либо серп, либо карамбит. Ну, сами решайте, как больше нравится. А если не знаете как выглядит эта льняная сумка, вот http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-yBZK7OzZY6I/U6h67x1VX0I/AAAAAAAAOSg/Y0jYB5DA4g0/s1600/1%20IMG_1400.jpg  
> * Этот v образный пресс  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846522/v846522820/14dd20/ALPKRUMOdz0.jpg  
> * Тайленол- еще одно болеутоляющее.  
> * Таргерт - гиперкмаркет в США.  
> * Моляры - это зубы, больше известные как коренные.  
> * Пара дюймов - 5-6 см.


	3. Chapter 3

Телевизор оказывается лишь верхушкой айсберга. 

 

Получив разрешение на посещение заповедника, Стайлз стал наведываться туда гораздо чаще. И он не отрицает, что его сердце замирает каждый раз, когда он слышит шорох, и что он высматривает Дерека среди деревьев. Ни раз и не два он думал, что у него будет еще одна "не очень случайная" встреча с Хейлом, но больше они не пересекались. Вместо этого Стайлз отправляет ему миллион ненужных фото своих находок. Или глупо-восторженных селфи, вроде той, на поляне с грибами, на которую он наткнулся. Ну, может еще фото засаленного и влажного пробора после трехчасового брождения по лесу в поисках джипа. В этот раз он отправляет Дереку фото верхней полки своего холодильника, на которой гордо покоятся пучки зеленого лука и дикого чеснока. И это вызывает реакцию, выходящую за рамки обычного односложного ответа:

_Дерек: Это серьезно единственное, что у тебя есть в холодильнике?_

Стайлз непонимающе моргает прежде, чем открыть холодильник еще раз, и смотрит на пустые полки. И на одинокую бутыль горчицы. Что же, это выглядит, пожалуй, немного скудно. Но и с деньгами в последнее время туго. Поэтому он достаточное время метался между оплатой интернета на месяц и нормальной едой, и мы все понимаем, что, конечно же, выиграл первый вариант. В любом случае, большинство вечеров он проводит в родном доме, готовя ужин отцу, а у себя он вполне может обойтись заварной лапшой или кашей.

_Стайлз: Это серьезно твои кроличьи зубы?_

_Дерек: Заткнись._

Ему стоило бы чувствовать раздражение, но нет. Он борется с легкомысленной улыбочкой, вызванной типичной для оборотня неприветливостью. Стайлз ставит на паузу эпизод Арчера и устраивается по-удобнее в углу дивана.

_Стайлз: Что, не любишь говорить очевидности? :Р_

Он сжал кулак, победно вскинув его, приняв тишину за победу. 

 

На следующее утро под его дверью покоится конверт, прячущий в себе подарочную карту Whole Foods* и записку, гласящую «иди купи еды». На карте не было написано сколько на ее счету, поэтому Стайлз решил пойти и купить что по мелочи, чего ему хватит на несколько дней. Возвращая карту, кассир небрежно оповестил парня о том, что у него еще есть более двухсот долларов, а глаза Стилински грозились выпасть из глазниц.

Парень отправил сообщение и продолжил бродить по рядом, радостно бросая продукты себе в корзину.

_Стайлз: Ты дал мне карту Whole Foods на 300 баксов???_

_Дерек: Должно хватить на картошку._

Ничтожное прошлое юмора данного оборотнического индивида заставило Стилински затупить на пару минут, чтобы в полной мере осознать, что Хейл только что пошутил. Смех застрял где-то в горле, превращаясь в фырканье, и парень попытался сделать вид, что он кашляет.

_Стайлз: Может даже на фрукты останется!_

Пишет он в ответ, добавляя парочку блюд-эмоджи к тексту. Он слишком поздно осознает, что добавил три банановых эмоджи в конце и парня тут же охватила паника, что сообщение будет воспринято неправильно из-за его небрежного использовании "член" кода. Знает ли Дерек, что в принципе символизируют бананы? Потому что, если дело касается молодежной поп-культуры, то достаточно, блять, сложно прочитать Хейла. Просто на всякий случай, Стайлз отправляет еще одно сообщение, заполненное фруктовыми эмоджи.

Дерек не отвечает, но это было типично для него. И это не удержало Стилински от отправки большого количества селфи, как он восторженно покупает продукты. Хейл не отправляет привычного «ты идиот» до часов двенадцати — значит, он не был так сильно вне себя и Стайлз мог продолжить закидывать оборотня ненужными фотками.

 

На продуктах это тоже не заканчивается.

 

Стилински стал использовать велосипед, чтобы сэкономить деньги на бензине, даже если это забирало почти сорок пять минут, чтобы только доехать до университета. Одним поздним вечером он выходит из сельскохозяйственной лаборатории, а его прекрасного железного коня нет, лишь цепь была обрезана и оставлена грустной бесполезной кучей на асфальте. Отец был на вызове, а Скотт не ответил на звонок, что стало такой привычной картиной. Дойдя домой, он отправил Дереку фотку свеже натертой мозоли на свой правой лодыжке. Если бы Стайлз отправил такое Скотту, тот бы ответил набором смайлов, но парень получает краткое сообщение:

_Тебе следовало просто позвонить мне._

Он уставился на смску, неуверенный как ответить. Стайлз правда задумывался пару раз о том, чтобы позвонить Хейлу, палец почти касался иконки контакта, но это было бы… слишком. Стилински мог признать, что не спец в границах и личном пространстве, но это правда казалось уже слишком. Он начинал и стирал сообщение пару раз, после, наконец, придумав как написать, чтобы с меньшей вероятностью быть понятым не так.

_Стайлз: Подумал, что это не входит в фальшиво-бойфрендскую юрисдикцию._

_Дерек: Входит._

Ответ Хейла пришел буквально через секунду, вниз по шее парня пошли холодные покалывания. Он встряхнул руками, когда это ощущение перешло на них, его лицо порозовело, а телефон снова оповестил о входящем сообщении.

_Дерек: Что не так с твоим джипом?_

_Стайлз: Все в норме, просто сохраняю планету и экономлю деньги на топливо._

Мужчина также спросил, когда у парня его следующее занятие и прекратил отвечать на сообщения на всю ночь, что так же обычно для него. Радиостанция "Тишина" в исполнении Дерека была достаточна неприятной, пока спустя пару недель до Стайлза не дошло, что это свойственно неприветливому оборотню. Он больше не думал об этом и продолжил делать свои вечерние дела, после чего принял душ и лег спать.

 

На следующее утро Стайлз покинул свои апартаменты и, выйдя на улицу, обнаружил привлекательного хмурого оборотня, облокотившемся о камаро, со спрятанными в карманах кожаной куртки руками. Он был здесь для того, чтобы подвести парня до универа, по-видимому, предложить того забрать и после занятий. Стилински уверен, что он был таким розовым из-за смущения, пытаясь объяснить Дереку, что он бедноват и просто пытался сэкономить деньги. Он почти что давится собственным языком, когда мужчина подталкивает его к джипу. У Хейла глаза наливаются, когда он убеждает парня, что он может попросить подвести, когда ему будет нужно.

— Еще один фэйко-бойфрендских бонус? — он беспомощно хихикает, — Дерек Хейл: Персональное Такси.

Оборотень закатывает свои глаза, напряженность сходит на нет, что позволяет Стилински нормально вдохнуть.

— В пределах разумного, — ворчит Дерек и достает что-то из своего кармана, после пихая это Стайлзу в грудь. Это оказалась очередная карта, только уже на газ, и прошу заметить, той станции, которую предпочитал парень. Он попытался тут же вернуть ее, настаивая, что это не обязательно, но его попытки прервали.

— Тебе нужно ездить на занятия, Стайлз, — Хейл звучал так раздраженно, будто это Стилински поступал нелогично в этом сценарии.

Стайлз уставился на карту в своей руке, живот скручивало от радости и беспокойства. Он никогда не получал подарков от кого-то, помимо отца и матери, конечно, пока та была жива. Скотт просто был куклой, которая дарила то, что купила Мелисса, до того, как он встретил Эллисон, и все равно Стайлзу пришлось помогать ему с выбором. А дешевые побрякушки на рождественские праздники или дни рождения были не тем. Не подумайте, Стилински не жалуется и не осуждает, просто все это в конце концов оказалось в мусорке. И это все только усложняло принятие подарков Дерека. В тоже время, Стайлз не мог отрицать волны облегчения, распространяющиеся по телу, от того, что ему не нужно беспокоиться о деньгах на бензин некоторое время.

— Я… не знаю, что сказать, — Стайлз замямлил, все еще пялясь на карту в руках, ощущая теплые мурашки.

Он поднимает взгляд на Дерека, продолжая молчать, и видит его ухмылку. Для кого-то другого он не показался бы ухмыляющимся или испытывающим какую-либо эмоцию сейчас, но Стайлз мог увидеть легкое искривление губ, уголок которых был едва поднят. Глаза оборотня мерцнули на мгновение, после Хейл подсобрался и снова принял свой образ мачо-совершенства.

— Попробуй «Спасибо», — предложил он, блин. Стайлз закатил глаза и запрокинул голову.

— Спасибо, Дерек, — сказал парень с улыбкой, предложение Хейла разбавило обстановку, — Ты лучший фейковый бойфренд, который мог существовать.

 

Но ноющее беспокойство никуда не делось.

 

Стайлз продолжал думать об этом в течении всего дня из-за чего он не доделал, либо почти запорол все, за что брался. Его учитель несколько раз сделал ему замечания за витание в облаках, и он почти что отрезал себе палец, пока занимался в теплице. Ему нужно было поговорить с кем-то, но у него были ограниченные опции.

Он и Джон были достаточно близки, насколько могут быть близки отец и сын, но не было даже вероятности, что Стайлз будет обсуждать с отцом какого-то мужика, который одаривает парня достаточно дорогими подарками. Он подумывал поговорить с Мелиссой, которую он никак не мог назвать второй мамой, но она была все еще очень важной женской персоной в его жизни. Он волновался, что она поймет все не так и расскажет шерифу, что было уже пару раз за эти годы. Его подруга Лидия свалила из города как только получила письмо о приеме в Массачусетский Технологический Институт и связаться с ней было невозможно.

И остался Скотт.

Ох Скотти бой… он был единственным настоящим бро Стайлза, но также есть божественное вмешательство в лице Эллисон - идеально подходящей Макколлу девушки, которую ему еще и удалось добиться. Стилински сидел уставившись на контакт друга на протяжении ощущаемых пяти минут, он кусал ноготь на большом пальце, а коленки нервно дрыгались.

Скотт ответил на звонок на последнем гудке, немного запыхавшийся, а причина этого стала ясна из-за женского хихиканья на фоне.

— Хэй, бро, как дела? —  парень ответил хрипло и безразлично, а глаза Стайлза закатились, когда он облокотился на спинку дивана.

— Я не помешал, Скотти бой?

— Не.., — тянет Макколл неуверенно, что означает, что, конечно же, да, Стайлз прервал что-то определенно интересное и у него есть около двух минут, пока Скотт не забьет и не вернется к Эллисон. Парень облизнул губы и сделал глубокий вдох, готовясь дать волю всем тем мыслям, что мучили его весь день.

— Ты покупаешь вещи для Эллисон? — его бро молчит в ответ, а Стайлз очень живо представил его недоумевающее щенячье лицо, и быстро перефразировал свой вопрос, — Ты покупал ей подарки, типа… просто, чтобы быть милым и удивить ее? Не на ее день рождения или рождество, или еще что-то, просто «Хэй, Элл, сегодня вторник и я подумал, что тебе понравится эта вещь», что-то наподобие подарка.

— О! — Скотт чирикнул ярко и солнечно, — Ага, чувак, определенно! Иногда я приношу ей кофе во время своих перерывов или, когда она тратит ночи напролет на обучение, я приношу ей чимичанги из того классного мес…

— Не, я имел в виду, — Стайлз снова лизнул губы, — Покупал ли ты ей что-нибудь дорогое просто так? — Скотт замолчал, задумавшись. Значит, по мнению Стилински, его бро не хочет говорить об этом прямо.

— О! Один раз я купил ей серьги, на которые она засмотрелась в магазине, они стоили где-то семьдесят баксов. Ой, мама говорила, не рассказывать девушкам сколько подарки стоят…

Эллисон захихикала и они стали игриво шушукаться, и Стайлз без проблем отключил слух, был уже опыт. Дерьмо. Получается, подарки Скотта не были даже близки к подаркам Дерека.

— Скотт, возвращаемся к теме разговора, — крикнул Стилински, пытаясь вернуть внимание друга, — Купил бы ты ей… ох, я не знаю… допустим, гипотетически, карту на газ или подарочную карту в супермаркет, потому что ты заметил, что у нее ни черта в холодильнике? — тишина в ответ натолкнула на мысли, что Стайлз потерял связь со Скотти, пока голос друга не зазвучал в трубке сконфуженным бормотанием.

— Почему у мистера Арджента может быть пустой холодильник? У него всегда есть список нужных продуктов и… Нет никакой возможности, что у них не будет еды! — непонятные шаркающие звуки ворвались в стайлзлово бедное ухо, и неожиданно зазвучал голос Эллисон, которая, судя по всему, отобрала телефон у своего бедного беспомощного парня.

— Что случилось, Стайлз? Ты покупаешь какому-то парню сумасшедшие подарки и боишься, что снова перебарщиваешь? — девушка резко вдохнула, ее голос стал низким и заговорщическим, — Стайлз, у тебя есть мужчина?

— Мужчина? — тон голоса Скотта явно заострился, звучал ниже и защищающе, его внутренний волк насторожился, и, видимо, парень даже не заметил этого, — Что за мужчина?

— Какой-то чувак, который горяч, по мнению Стайлза, и покупает ему дорогие подарки, — голос Эллисон звучал приглушенно, видимо, она плохо прикрыла приемник, — Он из твоего класса? Как его зовут? Я хочу следить за ним на фейсбуке.

Стилински знал, благодаря двум мучительным часам поиска в гугле, что у Дерека нет аккаунта в фейсбуке, и он поморщился, когда сказал это. Парочка была в недоумение от такого заявления.

— У какого парня нашего возраста нет фейсбука? — задумчиво спросила девушка больше у Скотта, чем у собеседника, но Стайлз все еще ничем не мог помочь.

— Он, эм. Не совсем нашего возраста. Он немножко старше… И у него нет фейсбука больше потому, что он ненавидит людей и социальное взаимодействие.

— Типа, он аспирант? — любопытство так и рвалось из Эллисон.

Стайлз сглотнул, дрыгал ногой и пальцами свободной руки отбивал ритм о диван. Он оттянул кофту от своей липкой кожи. В комнате даже не было жарко, но он чувствовал холодные дорожки пота, идущие от затылка по спине.

— Нет, — признал он нерешительно, — еще старше… около тридцати двух-трех?

Прозвучал какой-то непонятный звук, шорох и приглушенный расстоянием возмущенный вскрик девушки, и голос Скотта зазвучал в трубке.

— Чувак, почему какой-то взрослый мужик покупает тебе что-то?

— Звучит так, будто он твой сладкий папочка, — прошептала Эллисон очень тихо, видимо, не хотя, чтобы Стайлз услышал.

Стайлз замер, он был очень рад, что это был разговор по телефону, а не в живую, ибо ни Скотт, ни его девушка не могли видеть в каком тупике он был из-за этого определения. Между им и Дереком не было ничего, кроме того, что Хейл иногда одаривал его чем-то стоящим и органическим.

Тишину парочка приняло за то, что Стилински соглашается с этим, голос у Эллисон стал тут же обеспокоенным, а у Скота еще более жестким и защищающим.

— Он хочет от тебя тех вещей, к которым ты не готов, Стайлз? — спросила Элл, пока Скотт вырыкивал, — Этот чувак реально твой сладкий папочка? Это как прокаченная проституция, бро! — Маккол продолжал нелестно выражаться на этот счет, заставляя своего друга чувствовать себя еще хуже, пока Эллисон не зашипела на него, что ему следует быть терпимее к, по ее словам, "первым реальным отношениям" Стайлза. Иисус, женщины могут сжигать.

— Я не шлюха, Скотт, боже мой! — закричал герболог в негодовании. Его лицо горело в смущении, он оглядел свою комнату, хотя точно знал, что в ней никого больше нет, — У нас даже секса не было.

— Хорошо, — сказал Скотт.

— Серьезно? Подожди, правда ничего? Не смотря на полноценный анальный секс, типа… ни дрочки, ни отсосов… хотя бы ню фотки? — допрашивала девушка, а Макколл спрятался и шипел на нее и нежелательные картинки в своей в голове, появляющиеся от таких слов, потому что был абсолютным ребенком. Стайлз был посвящен во многие детали первого раза своего бро, Скотт мог подтвердить.

— Нет, — Стайлз заскулил, извиваясь на подушке под своей головой, — Мы отправляем друг другу селфи, но без каких-либо намеков. Он же должен чего-то хотеть? Он купил мне чертов телевизор и дал подарочную карту Whole Foods, на который была сумма больше моей зарплаты, и он даже не попросил отсосать ему или что-нибудь еще, — Скотт сидел молча, а Эллисон понимающе поддакивала, так что Стилински продолжил, — Это то, что парни делают? Это норма?

— Я не знаю, Стайлз, — девушка сделала паузу, —  У меня никогда не было сладкого папочки или парня, который мог сказать дату моего рождения без подсказок. Ты хочешь отсосать ему?

— Нет! — снова какой-то шум, женский недовольный хнык "Скотт!", и Стайлз слышит голос своего лучшего бро, который успешно отобрал телефон у своей девушки, — Я не буду слушать ваш разговор о том, как сильно ты хочешь чей-то член в своем рту. Я люблю тебя, бро, но никогда больше.

— Ты худший друг.

— Я позвоню тебе завтра, — пообещал Скотт, а Стайлз очень сомневался в этом.

 

После абсолютно бесполезного разговора, Стилински мучает себя еще большим количеством мыслей и сомнений. Да, Дерек хотел его в качестве фейкового бойфренда, но также он был более милым, чем должен быть. Покупать парню дорогие подарки не входило в условия сделки и это не то, чего просил Стайлз. Суперски незапланированный рейд по гуглу подтвердил, что папочки получают секс или общение за то, что они делают. Но ничего из этого не просил Дерек. Хейл видел его без одежды, в достаточно унизительные моменты, и теперь имеет представление о голом Стилински, но все еще не попросил чего-либо. Оборотень не находит его сексуальным или, хотя бы, привлекательным?

Он выпил три банки дерьмового пива, оставленных когда-то давно Скоттом, и не заметил, как написал Дереку. Ему нужно было задать вопросы, чтобы не лишиться своих нервов окончательно. Желание получить ответы было сильнее его почти-что-нет-но-все-еще-существующего чувства собственного достоинства.

_Стайлз: Почему ты никогда не просил отсосать_

_Стайлз: или нуд-фоток_

_Стайлз: Ты думаешь, я уродливый?_

_Стайлз: Никогда не просил попробовать задний привод за все эти недели._

Была почти что полночь, но Стайлз не причислял Дерека к тем, кто ложиться рано, поэтому он следил за оповещениями, ожидая ответа. Он приготовился ко сну, почистил зубы, будучи в одном белье, проверил телефон, умылся, снова проверил, но ничего. Стилински зло бросил телефон на кровать, открыл окно, впуская свежий ночной воздух, выключил свет и включил ночник.

Когда оповещение наконец приходит, Стайлз садится в кровати. Разблокировав телефон, он упал на спину, издавая стон разочарования из-за абсолютно бесполезного ответа.

_Дерек: Ты серьезно обижаешься на то, что я не требую от тебя обнаженки?_

_Стайлз: Это просто стремно._

_Стайлз: Ты даешь мне все эти вещи, когда у нас даже не реальные отношения. Ты мой сладкий папочка? Они обычно хотят секс взамен или что-то подобное, а ты ничего не просишь._

Когда Хейл не ответил ему тут же положительным ответом, парень заново прочувствовал криповость своей неуверенности. Он такой идиот, Дереку, скорее всего, было просто жалко его, ибо Стайлз жил в почти что полной нищете, и видел парня как собственный небольшой проект, реконструкция, как со зданиями. Да и в конце концов, если никто никогда не проявлял к Стилински интереса, почему такой горячий парень, как Дерек, должен?

Стайлз чувствует как его живот сжимается от стыда, когда он понимает, насколько глупым он был. Классический Стайлз — язык впереди мозга. Он сворачивается в позу зародыша, утыкается в подушку и хрипло кричит в нее из-за своей импульсивности.

Он трет лицо рукой, берет телефон и отправляет последнее сообщение, пытаясь хоть как-то сгладить ситуацию, минимизировать ущерб, будто бульдозером нанесенный их приятельским отношениям.

_Стайлз: Игнорируй меня, я тупой. Ночи, Чувак!_

Он поставил телефон на зарядку и положил его на прикроватную тумбочку, после свернулся калачиком под одеялом на своей небольшой комковатой кровати. Руками обнял подушку и подтянул коленки. Он уже почти погрузился в беспокойный сон, когда телефон оповестил о новом сообщение.

Стайлз резко неудачно повернул шею и вскрикнул от боли в ней.

_Дерек: Ты тупой._

Парень чувствует как в его животе разливается холод, но приходит новое сообщение.

_Дерек: Ты заслуживаешь этого. Прекрати переживать._

Он не соображая несколько секунд смотрит на текст. Возможно, это что-то говорит о Дереке, как о личности, но Стайлз не может удержать легкую улыбку, чувствуя, как тает лед в животе . Он перевернулся на живот, высвобождая ноги из-под одеяла, и посмотрел на сообщение снова. Дерек всегда говорил по делу, из-за чего его слова можно было принять за евангельскую истину.

Сумасшедшая вещь в том, что из-за слов Хейла прорвало некую дамбу, которая сдерживала и накапливала все напряжение и нервозность. Стайлз обхватывает руками подушку, прячет в нее свою глупую улыбку, закрывает глаза и впервые за неделю засыпает сладким сном.

 

Стайлз периодически проверял телефон весь следующий день: пока стоял на светофоре, во время занятий, когда преподаватель распинался о важности поддержания хорошего баланса в почве и еще раз, когда он расслабленно бродил по продуктовому. У него все еще остались деньги на карте, а осенний воздух вызывал непоколебимое желание сделать мамин пирог. Он всегда увлекался во время готовки, ностальгируя о том времени, и в итоге у него было больше, чем он мог съесть. Обычно он приносил все это в участок, потому что так пирог, хотя бы, не пропадет.

 

Стилински был так занят размышлениями о готовке, что не заметил как зашел в квартиру, не открывая двери.

Он обернулся, брови свелись в недоумение, смотря на пустой дверной проем и на рабочего, который вбивал гвозди в дверную раму. Парень ухмыльнулся хозяину квартиры, но в остальном был тоже сконфужен.

— Хэй, — Стайлз подошел ближе и осмотрел новую вставку из гипсокартона и раму, — Могу я… помочь тебе?

Брови рабочего поднялись поочередно прежде, чем он посмотрел вниз на свой инструмент.

— Знаешь как использовать гвоздевой пистолет? — меловая пыль контрастирует с его темной кожей и несправедливо красивым лицом.

Стайлз отступил назад на рефлексе, аккуратно положил продукты на стойку.

— Я думаю, произошла ошибка. Я не вызывал вас, а мой нищий арендодатель тоже не нанял бы вас, поэтому…

— Все в норме, — уверил его рабочий, переводя свое внимание обратно на раму, вбил пару гвоздей и проверил на нажим, — Я не от твоего арендодателя. Но я был тут в течении трех часов и ничего не случилось, поэтому, я думаю, все в норме, — он кладет пистолет на пол, встает и проверяет верхнюю часть рамы выравнивателем, после поворачивается и заводит руки за голову, сгибая свои нелепые бицепсы, — Тебе правда следует пожаловаться на это, — парень сказал это так обыденно, будто это было абсолютно нормально, не-стопроцентно-стремно, — Кто угодно может просто войти, это не безопасно, чувак.

— Ты не сказал, — Стайлз потирал затылок рукой, пока его не осенило, — Ты знаком с Дереком, не так ли? — парень фыркнул, опустился на колени к огромному ящику инструментов, мимо которого прошел Стилински, заходя в квартиру.

— Я один из его ведущих подрядчиков, — уточнил он, стоя с карандашом в руках, — Я думал, он преувеличивал, когда говорил об этом месте, но это правда дыра.

— Что, — начал Стайлз, быстро моргая и соединяя кусочки воедино, — То есть, Дерек просто отправил тебя на собственность, который он не владеет, чтобы сделать ремонт?

Рабочий кивнул, делая разметку на гипсокартоне.

Стайлз хмыкнул, изумленный наглостью, и совершенно не удивленный, что Дерек выкинул такое. Он так же не мог игнорировать ворчащий укол разочарования, что Хейл отправил кого-то, а не пришел сам.

— Он говорил, что это второй раз, как он врывается в мою квартиру? — резко и раздраженно выкрикнул парень, убирая свои продукты и направляясь в кухоньку. Парень вытащил карандаш изо рта и посмотрел на Стайлза так же, как и Дерек.

— Я не сказал бы, что это проникновение. Понадобилась лишь кредитная карта, — Стайлз ударил себя лбом о шкаф, но из-за дешевого материала у него не вышло получить тот драматичный звук удара.

 

Парень — Бойд, как выяснилось позже — закончил работу спустя пару часов, и теперь у Стайлза есть новая брендовая дверь с тремя функционирующими замками, а Бойд ушел с пирогом, замотанным в оловянную фольгу, чтобы сохранить еду теплой, и пакет. Так же Стилински удалось выведать у Бойда, что Дерек хотел сам прийти, но на него свалились проблемы с другой собственностью. Стайлз загорелся радостью от понимания того, что Хейл хотел быть здесь и что парень был все еще в приоритете, чтобы отправить к нему одного из своих рабочих, несмотря на недавний небольшой кризис в их отношениях.

 

Он потратил реально абсурдное количество времени просто, чтобы позакрывать замки, проверить прочность двери, радовался как маленький мальчик, когда дверь с шумом закрывалась. Он потащил стул в кухню, потом в гостиную, не зная, куда его деть, ибо стола у него не было. Он решил оставить его в своей комнате, если что, будет закидывать его одеждой.

Он сделал фотку и быстро написал Дереку.

_Стайлз: Мне кажется, он в депрессии. Сегодня его сняли с эксплуатации._

Ответ Хейла пришел на удивление быстро, телефон зазвонил через пару секунд.

_Дерек: Ты такой странный._

Стилински выпустил смешок, закусывая нижнюю губу, пока шел к входной двери и сделал фотографию трех новых ригелей.

_Стайлз: Ты же в курсе, что ты единственный, кто вламывался в мою квартиру, да?_

В ответ Хейл прислал селфи с абсолютно невпечатленным выражением лица, знакомое зрелище пустило теплое покалывание в животе парня. Он оперся о стойку в кухне, немного взбудораженный положительными эмоциями и пониманием, что о нем заботились, когда он не мог припомнить такого с тех пор, как перестал быть ребенком. Это делает его немного смелым.

_Стайлз: Спасибо за ремонт двери, сладкий папочка ;) :*_

Парень ждал ответа пару минут и он не был удивлен его краткости.

_Дерек: Заткнись._

Стайлз злобно ухмыляется и хихикает, когда представляет лицо оборотня во время чтения этого сообщения. Он выгнул спину и подтянул край кофты к ключице, открывая сосок. Он делает фотку, проверяя, не замыленная ли она, и отправляет ее Хейлу.

_Стайлз: Ты уверен, что не хочешь немножко обнаженки, большой парень? :Р_

После небольшой паузы приходит ответ.

_Дерек: Идиот._

И это вызывает новый смешок у Стайлза.

Он облокотился на стойку, опираясь локтями, вдыхает запах домашнего маминого остывающего пирога. Он позволяет себе немного сантиментов, набирая еще одно сообщение мужчине и наслаждаясь умиротворением.

_Стайлз: Серьезно, Дерек, спасибо. Это было очень мило с твоей стороны, я не знаю, как отплатить тебе. Ты правда очень хороший человек и офигенный фейковый бойфренд._

Стилински заметил, что пришел ответ, только после того, как упаковал пирог, чтобы отвести его на станцию.

_Дерек: Не ожидаю чего-то в ответ, рад помочь._

И в этот момент к парню пришла идея. Это правда, что он никогда не сможет отплатить Дереку в полной мере, учитывая то, сколько мужчина успел сделать для него за такой промежуток времени. Стайлз просто будет не знать с чего начать. У него все еще остались деньги на карте и он знал, что Хейл в последнее время питался только черным кофе и бургерами с заправки из-за своей работы, если верить Бойду, конечно. У Стилински, возможно, не самый большой список умений, и, так как Дерек оборотень, он не нуждался в натуральных лекарствах Стайлза, но парень все еще чертовски хорошо готовил. Дерек может и не следит за холестерином, но даже оборотни едят, а, если смотреть на Скотта, у них есть хороший аппетит.

Единственная проблема — Стайлз не знал адреса Дерека.

Он сомневался, что Хейл сам скажет ему это, даже если учесть, что парень сказал ему свой, когда тот просил. К счастью для Стайлза, у него были свои способы получить информацию, и не только Дерек умеет взламывать замки. На пути к станции он зашел в пекарню Atwater, которые делали шоколадные роллы Бабка, которые, какое совпадение, являются любимыми у диспетчера Ванды. Женщина была слаба на улыбающихся мальчиков с ямочками и еще слабее, когда углеводы шли в комплекте.

 

Две Бабки и короткая история о том, что он хочет сделать сюрприз своему новому парню на его день рождения и у Стайлза получилось уговорить Ванду достать ему адрес Дерека. Когда он закончил его записывать в телефон, заместитель Пэрриш подошел к стойке, а заметив контейнеры с едой и узнав их содержимое, был рад облегчить ношу парня.

 

Их мини пиршество было закончено, когда от закрытой двери прозвучал громкий голос шерифа.

— Мой сын здесь?

Стайлз вздрогнув от отцовского тона, еле успев ударить Пэрриша по руке, полезшего в другой контейнер. Он не сделал ничего, чтобы быть причиной такого тона, значит кто-то определенный мог посветить своей дряблой волчьей задницей там, где не следовало бы.

— Хэй, пап, — застенчиво поприветствовал парень шерифа, вышедшего из своего кабинета и сердито уставившегося на него. Младший Стилински потер свой затылок, скорчившись от того какой мокрой была кожа его шеи, — Что-то не так?

Взгляд отца стал еще более испепеляющим, что намекнула Перришу и Ванде найти еще что-нибудь, чем можно занять себя. Шериф пальцем подозвал сына к себе.

— Заходи в кабинет, ребенок я хочу услышать все об этой ситуации с этим подозрительно щедрым взрослым мужчиной, с которым ты встречаешься и о котором меня предупредил Скотт.

Стайлз вздрогнул снова. Чертов Маккол со своими тупыми защитными оборотническими инстинктами.

Не круто, Скотти. Не круто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whole Foods - супермаркет в Америке.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Тортилья -тонкая лепёшка из кукурузной или пшеничной муки, употребляемая в пищу главным образом в Мексике.   
> * Вот такие баночки   
>  http://img0.liveinternet.ru/images/attach/c/7/97/46/97046708_DSC_0316.jpg  
> *Под сладкими мужчинами автор имел ввиду личностей очень любящих сладкие смузи и коктейли, но я не знаю более нормально звучащий аналог данного понятия на русском, поэтому будут сладкие мужчины.

Вопреки распространённому среди людей мнению, оборотни тоже изматываются. Особенно, если учесть «милую» замашку Дерека работать долго и упорно. И при этом употребить за весь день только чашку кофе и ничего более: он надеялся, что останется немного стайлзового пирога в маленьком холодильнике, но нет. Как оказалось, последний кусок прошлой ночью съел Бойд.

Для Хейла было немного шокирующим то, как запах, зацепившийся за Вернона, вернувшегося от Стайлза, повлиял на него. Уловив остаточный аромат Стилински, Дерек неосознанно стал дышать глубже и склонил голову к другу, а понял, что сделал, лишь услышав слабое удивленное фырканье.

Хейл решил игнорировать его и недавно произошедшее, но он принял предложенную Бойдом еду.

— Он — нечто, — кратко сказал Вернон. Это то, как эти двое взаимодействовали, то, почему Дерек связался с ним с самого начала.

Хейл укусил клецку, чувствуя лук и привкус квашенной капусты. Несмотря на то, что та была абсолютно холодная, она осталась вкусной, как если бы была сделана на дому. Он кивнул в смутном согласии, борясь с желанием прильнуть к другу и еще раз вдохнуть запах Стайлза, и сбитый с толку тем, как же сильно он оказывается хочет почувствовать аромат Стилински хоть немного. Вместо этого Дерек тянется за еще одной клецкой, но тут же сталкивается с преградой.

— Не-а, — протестует Вернон, делая шаг назад и уже всем телом будто защищая клецки от Дерека, — Иди возьми свои. Спорю, он с радостью сделает для тебя немного.

Хейл смотрит в ответ сердито. Его мрачный взгляд зарабатывает лишь знающую ухмылку и подмигивание, после Бойд подносит еще одну клецку ко рту, с довольным звуком уминая ее. Дерек не может признать, что не задумывался о том, имеет ли он право требовать что-либо от Стайлза. Вернон, кажется, думает, что между Дереком и Стайлзом происходит что-то большее, и Хейла это устраивало, учитывая, что так изначально и задумывалось. Но Хейл не знает как спросить, никогда не был успешен в высказывание своих желаний.

Он и не хотел особо много, если быть честным. После Кейт и пожара.

Затем Стайлз начинает называть его своим «сладким папочкой», отправил фотку своей задернутой кофты, гладкой пепельной кожи и розового соска. Дерек рефлекторно листает ниже, убирая фотку от возможных любопытных глаз. Он заходит в трейлер, которые он и его команда используют как зону отдыха, и смотрит на фотографию, не зная как ответить и не в силах отвести взгляд.

Он видел Стайлза без одежды в день установки телевизора, но не особо думал о теле парня с того момента. Возможно, это природа фотографии: шутливая игривость не отменяет сексуальности позы, лица, которое Стайлз умышленно выставляет перед Дереком. Оборотень все еще пялится в телефон, а убрав его, воспроизводит этот вид в своей голове. Он представляет Стилински примерно с таким же набором одежды, смотрящего снизу вверх своими выразительными глазами, приоткрытым в предвкушении ртом и горящими щеками.

_Дерек: Идиот._

Хейл заставил себя написать хоть что-то в ответ, уверенный, что Стайлз хотел бы этого, но начинает волноваться, что был слишком груб, когда Стилински чересчур долго не отвечает. Дерек был удивлен беспокойствием, возникшим от мысли, что Стайлз разочаруется в нем. Он успокоился из-за вновь вибрирующего от пришедшего сообщения телефона.

_Стайлз: Серьезно, Дерек, спасибо. Это было очень мило с твоей стороны, я не знаю, как отплатить тебе. Ты правда очень хороший человек и офигенный фейковый бойфренд._

Хейл прочел сообщение дважды, спотыкаясь на слове «отплатить». Его живот скрутило от мысли, что Стайлз пишет ему только потому, что думает, что должен. Дерек знал, что он хотел сказать, но в тоже время нет. Он испытывает по отношению к Стайлзу что-то, что он не может объяснить и что, до этого момента, он не замечал. Спустя некоторое время оборотень все же решил, что ответить, но написанное казалось неестественным, оставляло ему ощущение обреченности и неуверенности.

_Дерек: Не ожидаю чего-то в ответ, рад помочь._

Он пришел домой позже обычного, все еще думая о том, что сказал Стайлз. Хейл поднялся по лестнице, как всегда игнорируя лифт. Достигнув своей лестничной площадки, он остановился: присутствие сердцебиения в его квартире поставило его в замешательство. Лора и Питер не должны были прийти сегодня, а никто более не приходил к нему без серьезных причин. Его плечи напряглись, он стал дышать глубже.

Дерек замер, наконец распознав запах.

Он нахмурился, открыл дверь, которую он уверен, что запер этим утром. Хейл кинул свою сумку на привычное ей место, оглядел пустой лофт и принюхался, уверенный, что не мог ошибиться. Запах был слишком свежим, но если бы Стайлз ушел, то Дерек учуял бы его еще на лестнице.

Хейл крался по собственной квартире, думая, что Стайлз выпрыгнет откуда-нибудь. Надо быть идиотом, чтобы надеяться застать оборотня врасплох.

Шум из ванной привлек его внимание. Он был встречен парнем, стоящим на четвереньках и агрессивно трущим плитку. Дерек потрясенно уставился на туго обтянутые спортивными штанами изгибы мальчишеской задницы. У Стайлза получилась такая хорошая картина: оттопыренная в несознательном приглашении пятая точка ритмично покачивается взад-вперед от его ожесточенной борьбы с грязным полом. Пару мгновений Хейл пялился. Но, через неопределенное количество времени, пришел в себя, выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди.

— Что по-твоему ты, черт возьми, делаешь?

— Боже мой! — Стайлз взвизгнул и повернулся. Он упал на задницу, прижав руки, одетые в желтые перчатки, к груди, и приоткрытым ртом глубоко дышал, широко раздвинув ноги, — Блять! Дерек! — ругнулся парень на Хейла, — Ты, блять, напугал меня!

Оборотень шагнул вперед, руки все в том же положение, брови нахмурены.

— Что. Ты. Делаешь? — челюсть хрустнула от того, как сильно он сжал ее.

Стайлз обернулся вокруг себя, облизнул рассеяно губы. Он двинул рукой, охватывая пространство вокруг себя.

— Чищу твой душ.

— Нет, — Дерек сделал еще один шаг, запланировано оказавшись между разведенных ног парня, из-за чего тому пришлось вытянуть шею и поднять глаза, чтобы смотреть оборотню в лицо, — Что ты делаешь в моей квартире?

Стайлз зачесал волосы рукой и скривился, вспомнив, что перчатки все еще на нем. Он, сидя на заднице, немного отодвинулся, создавая больше места, чтобы встать, и оперся о кафельную стенку.

— По идее, — его кадык дернулся, — я хотел прийти и сделать тебе ужин, но, когда я пришел… Я правда не думал, что у тебя будет все идеально чисто, но ты определенно свинья, бро, — губы озорливо искривились, а глаза дерзко смотрели на Дерека. Стайлз наклонился за бутылкой очистителя и губкой, лежащих на полу. Он хотел выйти из помещения, но наткнулся на Хейла, который не прекратил мрачно пялиться.

— Что? — спросил парень громко, он пытался обойти оборотня, наконец отодвинув его немного назад, упершись тому рукой в грудь, — Ой, погоди, проникновение со взломом — классно и круто для тебя, но не тогда, когда кто-то проникает в твою квартиру, да? — он прошел в кухню так, будто это он живет здесь, уже осведомленный о месте хранения чистящих средств.

Стайлз удовлетворенно подпрыгнул, когда Дерек зарычал, но повернулся лицом к оборотню, чтобы одарить того самодовольным взглядом.

— Ох, прости. Тебе не нравится, когда кто-то врывается в твое личное пространство? — он понимающе кивнул и с громким звуком снял перчатки со своих длинных пальцев.

— Ты не можешь просто так нарушить личное пространство оборотня, Стайлз, — произнес Хейл громко, поворачиваясь на пятках, чтобы продолжить пялиться на парня, который делал вид, что не обращает внимание на мужчину, — Удивишь не того — получишь по морде, — он сделал паузы, учуяв другой запах, посмотрел на подсобное помещение, где установил стиральную машинку с сушилкой. Дерек посмотрел обратно на Стайлза, указывая на дверь, — Ты поставил стирку?

Ухмылка Стайлза была самодовольной, он неловко слегка кивнул.

— Это произошло само собой. Еще пару дней и с твоей кофты можно было бы собрать урожай пенициллина.

Челюсть Дерек снова щелкнула, руки напряжены, а пальцы сжались в неудовлетворении. Раньше не происходило ничего подобного и Хейл инстинктивно реагирует на эту ситуацию гневом, но понимает, что на самом деле испытывает. Он хочет злиться на Стайлза, бороться с инстинктами, кричащими схватить человека за руку и вышвырнуть, но вместо этого он понимает, что ноги примерзли к полу. Он стоит, беспомощный, просто наблюдает как Стайлз споласкивает руки прежде, чем открыть холодильник.

— У тебя в холодильнике тридцать тамалес, — сказал Стайлз весьма обвинительным тоном, — Тридцать, Дерек, и десять сырно-бобовых бурито. Я в курсе о плюсах волчьего метаболизма, но боже мой, — он вытащил несколько пакетов из холодильника, один из которых был наполнен овощами, — Я сделаю тебе говяжий стейк с брокколи сегодня. Это полезно, и даже моему отцу нравится, хотя он не любит ничего, что не было сделано во фритюре… И он не будет покрыт тортильей*, так что, готовься.

Дерек скрещивает руки на груди, наблюдая за Стайлзом, вытаскивающим из шкафов ножи и доску. Он ждал пока парень почувствует его прожигающий дыры взгляд на себе, но тот целенаправленно не обращает внимания, уставившись на руки, и с каждой секундой этого каменного молчания краснеет все сильнее.

— Стайлз! — рявкнул Хейл, наконец заполучив внимание Стилински.

Парень громко и тяжело вздохнул, запрокинув голову назад и хлопнув ладонями по столу.

— Боже мой, Дерек, перестань быть таким хмуроволком! Я пытаюсь сделать тебе вкусный ужин, чтобы поблагодарить тебя, поэтому просто… проверь стирку или что-нибудь и просто дай мне спокойно приготовить тебе ужин, — Стайлз махнул рукой в жесте «иди уже» и не дожидаясь реакции оборотня, вернулся к продуктам, — Я так себе палец отрежу ненароком, чувак, ты пугаешь своим этим пронзительным взглядом…

Дерек хочет воспротивиться, сказать нет Стайлзу и выгнать его, но прежде чем он сделал что-либо из этого, он уже шел к стиральной машинке. Он не должен радоваться тому, что подчинился, поэтому решает сердито смотреть на свою мокрую одежду, которую вытащил из машинки и раздраженно кинул в сушилку. Позади себя он слышит Стайлза, копошащегося на кухне и бормочущего себе что-то под нос.

Загрузив одежду Хейл вернулся к Стайлзу, взгляд становился все более сердитым по мере приближения к парню. Он встал неподалеку, наблюдая за ним, тонко нарезающим мясо.

— Не хочу хвастаться, — начал Стайлз, сказал достаточно громко, чтобы оборотень понял, что тоже участвует в разговоре, — но я правда достаточно хороший повар, — он подошел к раковине помыть руки, после взял бутылку с маслом, вылив немного на разогретую сковороду, — Моя мама умерла, когда я был маленьким, поэтому я стал готовить отцу, чтобы попытаться позаботиться о нем, — ножом снял ломтики говядины с доски на сковороду, Дерек тут же ощутил запах жарящегося мяса. Стайлз немного потолкал куски, после перевернул их.

Оборотень просто стоял позади центрального островка в позе, которую, по многим анонимным отзывам, можно охарактеризовать пугающей. И Стилински старательно не смотрел на него, сосредоточившись на своей задаче, пока разговаривает, а румянец на его щеках лишь частично вызван жаром.

— У меня появилось чем себя занять, помогало мне улучшать концентрацию. Тоже самое и с травяной медициной, если так посмотреть, я пришел к ней через готовку… Я всегда пытался найти вещи, которые помогут сохранить его здоровым, знаешь?

Стайлз добавил к мясу лук, нож двигался с искусной легкостью, когда парень нарезал брокколи. Он поднял голову, посмотрел на Дерека и ножом указал на холодильник.

— Не хочешь пива? Я принес немного, ты выглядишь как тот, кто любит пиво.

Дерек не любил, но он кивнул, следя за Стилински, вытаскивающим две бутылки пива из холодильника. Он кинул одну Хейлу, заставив того разскрестить свои руки, чтобы поймать ее. Мужчина нахмурился, а после того, как Стайлз одарил его самодовольной ухмылкой, уголки губ опустились еще ниже. Он смотрит на парня, открывающего бутылку с помощью края столешницы и грубого хлопка ладонью, в то время как сам использует коготь, зарабатывая этим новую гримасу от Стайлза, поднявшего одну бровь.

Парень делает длинный глоток, удовлетворенно мыча. После он смотрит вниз на свою мокрую на животе кофту и слегка грустнеет.

— Черт… надо было мне взять фартук… это дополнило бы картину домашности, — он пожал плечами, заглядывая в бумажный пакет, стоящий на столешнице, и вытащил из него черную бутылку соевого соуса, — Я был бы лучшим мужчиной-женой, просто к слову, — добавил он, рукой сглаживая кофту.

Дерек невольно представил Стайлза стоящим здесь в одном лишь вычурно синем фартуке и тут же подавился пивом. Хейл закрыл рот рукой, пытаясь откашляться и не упуская при этом из виду недоумевающее лицо Стайлза.

— Спокойней, тигр. Мы не соревнуемся.

Оборотень делает еще один глоток, подавляя неприятное ощущение в горле. У него только получилось вернуть свое самообладание, как Стайлз заговорил о своих глубоких и тщательных исследованиях в сфере Сладких Папочек, начавшихся после последнего разговора с «ябедой, которая больше известна как мой лучший друг Скотт».

— Ты все делаешь неправильно, чувак, — проинформировал он Дерека, смешивая приготовленную говядину с овощами и соусом. Хейл не мог отрицать, что это пахнет чертовски вкусно. Он вытягивает шею для лучшего вида и кивает Стайлзу, хотя тому не особо это нужно, чтобы продолжить, — Ты знал, что есть вебсайты, нацеленные на это дерьмо? Типа, сайты знакомств, но для стариков, ищущих молодняк, который можно испортить… и каждый из этих сайтов имеет предупреждение, что сайт не для проституции и эскорта, но они *как раз таки* для этого, — он фыркнул, перемешивая ингредиенты, — Тебе должно быть около двадцати лет, и *я*, предполагается, должен быть лакомым кусочком.  
Пальцы Дерека сжимаются на горлышке бутылки, ощущения спутаны ураганом по имени Стайлз Стилински. Любой содержательный комментарий, которое он намеревался сказать, застревает в горле, поэтому он просто рычит в ответ, занимая свой бесполезный рот бутылкой пива. Из-за того, что Стайлз — человек, он не мог учуять хемосигналы, испускаемые им самим, но Хейл чувствовал горькие нотки неуверенности, исходящие от парня каждый раз, когда тот смотрел на него. Его пульс скачет, когда их взгляды встречаются, и Стилински быстро отводит взгляд, возвращая внимание готовке, но его щеки предательски покрываются румянцем.

— В любом случае.., — парень затихает, насыпая брокколи в сковородку, и облизывает губы, — Ты сосешь в том, чтобы быть Сладким Папочкой.

Дерек фыркает, садясь за барный стул. Он смотрит как Стайлз готовит, не утруждая себя ответом, ибо знает, что Стилински говорит, просто чтобы заполнить тишину. Он подходит к парню, когда еда кажется почти готовой, и зарабатывает лопаткой по носу.

— Я сказал, я готовлю ужин! — упрекнул он оборотня, — Просто… сядь и дай мне закончить.

Дерек отодвинул кухонный аксессуар от своего лица с сердитым взглядом, но все же сел обратно на свое место, позволяя Стайлзу морить его ожиданием столько, сколько тому хочется. Это было неловко: тишина тяжелела, пока парень накрывал на стол и накладывал еду. Стало еще более неловко, когда Стилински попытался его усадить, как маленького ребенка. Хейл ждал, когда же парень наденет на него слюнявчик. Это определенно не сексуально.

— И я это… ах… типа, рассказал моему папе о тебе, — оповестил он, вздрагивая.

Дерек замер на мгновение, вспоминая, что отец Стайлза — шериф, но так же то, что в их ситуации не было ничего такого. Стайлз — совершеннолетний и Дерек ничего не требует от парня, но тон, с которым это было сказано, не предвещал ничего хорошего. Хейл поднял бровь в ожидании продолжения истории, которую Стилински до вибрации в теле не терпелось рассказать.

Парень понял жест и начал рассказывать: как «предатель, официально известный как Скотт», сунул свой нос не в свое дело и выдал все его отцу. «У него вена на лбу вздулась и пульсировала, Дерек», — сказал Стайлз с широко открытыми глазами, а рот был наполовину наполнен едой, — «Мне пришлось ему сказать хоть что-нибудь, потому что он был уверен, что я занимаюсь проституцией… ебанный Скотт…», — вилка громко врезалась в тарелку, когда парень гневно стукнул ею.

Дерек нахмурился, накалывая еду на свою вилку.

— Почему он мог так подумать? — спросил он, начиная беспокоиться о том, что Стайлз сказал своему другу.

Беспокойство лишь усилилось, когда тот глуповато выдал:

— Я просто рассказал ему о телевизоре и прочем, — Стайлз осторожно посмотрел на Хейла, после чего начал мямлить в свою защиту, — После того, как его обратили, он стал очень оберегающим… что тупо, ибо это я постоянно вытаскивал его из передряг, начиная с девяти лет… он определенно не может быть защитником…

Брови Дерека округлились, он задается вопросом, сделал ли Скотт это для пользы Стайлза.

— Мой отец поговорил сегодня со мной в своем офисе… говорил о пятом положении и различных уровнях домогательства… поэтому я сказал ему, что мы встречаемся, — Стайлз вздрогнул, — Это нормально? Я имею ввиду, я подумал, что раз мы говорим, что встречаемся твоей семье, то моей тоже можно сказать, но я могу сказать ему, что мы расстались, если что-

— Стайлз, — Хейл прервал его, голова гудела от полученной информации. Парень захлопнул рот и с широко открытыми глазами ждал, что скажет оборотень. Он покраснел, краска шла от ключиц. Одна щека выглядела пухлой из-за еды во рту.

Дерек сглотнул и сжимает пальцами столовое серебро, чтобы успокоиться.

— Он собирается целеноправлено штрафовать меня за парковку?

Стайлз быстро заморгал, реснички трепетали, когда он открыл рот. Его губы были такие розовые, сияющие, после облизнувшего их языка. Это отвлекло, пока тот не заговорил, слова звучали немного неестественно.

— Я не-не думаю? Я правда не знаю, я в первый раз сталкиваюсь с такой ситуацией., — Стайлз краснеет еще пуще, намеренно прикусывая губу, пробуждая в Дереке желание подойти и остановить его, пока тот не прокусил себе кожу.

Они замолчали на минутку, уделив немного внимания своей еде. Стайлз склонился вперед немного, случайно ударил коленом по столу и забарабанил пальцами по его поверхности, как обычно делал, когда нервничал.

— Это было приятно, — признался он, голос звучал мягко, а взгляд направлен в стол, — Даже если это не правда… Я имею ввиду, я знаю, что мы встречаемся понарошку, но все равно приятно говорить кому-то, что мы вместе. Это стремно?

Парень был честен, и Дерек не решился что-либо сказать в ответ, поэтому он кивнул. Это не было вежливостью, он согласен со Стайлзом. Было приятно во время его последнего телефонного звонка от Лоры не чувствовать жалости и беспокойства по отношению к себе. Даже Питер перестал говорить ему об «интересных людях» с работы или с классов йоги, с которыми он может поладить. В их последний разговор с дядей они говорили о работе и о кофейном столике, который так приглянулся старшему Хейлу. Это определенно было приятно, возможно, первый такой разговор со времен пожара.

— Это не стремно.

Хоть разговор и не шел так ладно, но Стайлз доказал, что является чертовски хорошим поваром. Дереку никогда не нравились овощи, но вот он, соскребает малейшие оставшиеся крупицы с тарелки. Стилински радостно насыпал ему еще, он так и лучился счастьем, и Дерек заставил себя съесть еще, даже учитывая то, что он почти наелся.  
Закончив есть, парень стал убирать со стола, что-то счастливо напевал себе под нос, пока мыл посуду. И Хейла снова прогнали, когда тот предложил помощь, словами «иди делай то, что ты обычно делаешь в свое свободное время, большой плохой волк». Он наблюдал за парнем, убирающим кухню, и в голову снова пришла картина Стайлза в фартуке, задница высоко поднята и округла, как персик, когда парень наклоняется поставить сковородку на место. Челюсти Дерека тут же напряглись и он отвернулся.

Неуверенный, что ему еще делать, оборотень решил заняться тем же, чем и обычно. Поупражняться.

— Что ты собираешься делать со всеми этими фруктами?

Дерек отвлекся от отжиманий, чтобы встать на колени и посмотреть через барную стойку на Стайлза, который все еще рылся в содержимом его холодильника.

— Моя сестра любит покупать мне то, в чем я не особо нуждаюсь, — парень выпрямился и его голова появилась в поле видимости оборотня.

— Должно быть, семейное, — усмехнулся он, голос приторно сладкий, — Она горячая?

Дерек закатил глаза и вернулся к упражнениям, игнорируя пристальный взгляд и появившийся со временем приторный запах возбуждения. Он посмотрел в сторону Стайлза, услышав блендер, но с его позиции не было видно, что конкретно тот делал. Но Стилински казался сосредоточенным на своем занятии, поэтому Хейл решил не отвлекаться от своего. Покончив с упражнениями, он проверил вещи и принял короткий душ, чтобы освежиться. Хейл вышел из ванной, одетый в чистые спортивные штаны и майку, а Стайлз в это время закручивал крышки на баночках*, наполненных цветной жидкостью. Дерек взял одну, содержимое оказалось более густым, чем он думал, и в нем плавали маленькие черные косточки.

Стайлз выхватил банку из рук оборотня, заменяя ее на стеклянный стакан, наполненный зеленым напитком.

— Восстанавливающий коктейль, — предложил он, кивая, — после того, как поупражняешься.

Дерек смотрел на него с подозрением. Стайлз стоял напротив с широко открытыми оленьими глазами и трепещущим сердцем, ожидая пока оборотень возьмет предложенное, и Хейлу ничего не оставалось, кроме как взять стакан. Стекло ощущалось холодным в руках, жидкость была гуще воды и двигалась лениво, но после неловкой минуты прожигания взглядом несчастного коктейля, Дерек делает первый пробный глоток.

Напиток был легким, бодрящим, с едва ощутимым привкусом мяты. Дерек боялся, что вкус будет сладким и приторным, как у лориных смузи. Он глотнул еще раз, выпив половину.

Стайлз смотрел на него, анализируя малейшие изменения в мимике.

— Тебе нравится? — спрашивает он нетерпеливо.

Еще один маленький глоток, и Хейл кивает, спасая Стайлза от внутреннего самосожжения.

Лицо парня тут же украсила проказливая ухмылка от уха до уха.

— Это круто! — сказал он, отходя к холодильнику и открывая его, — Потому что я сделал тебе еще парочку!

Напиток пошел не в то горло, когда Дерек увидел количество баночек и кувшинов, заполненных различного цвета жидкостью. Его брови округлились, пока он думал, какое количество времени потратит на то, чтобы все это выпить. Возможно, он даже сможет поделиться парочкой с Бойдом и Питером.

— Они все натуральные. Их должно хватит на несколько дней, но я думал о том, насколько ты занят, и ты можешь выпить несколько в течении дня? Нет, я не причисляю тебя к сладким мужикам*, поэтому я и не сделал их очень фруктовыми… моему отцу они тоже нравятся. В особенности малиновый халапеньо и со льном тоже.., — Стайлз поворачивается к уставившемуся на него Дереку лицом и тут же замолкает, вспыхивая, — Извини.., — наконец говорит он поникшим голосом, — Мне надо было спросить сначала… мой отец прав: я никогда не дум-

— Заткнись, — Хейл подходит к парню и закрывает холодильник, — Спасибо тебе, это было хорошей идеей.

Стайлз тяжело сглатывает, горло дрожит, когда он смотрит на Дерека. Они были почти что одного роста, достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы поцеловаться, и в какой-то момент Стилински смотрит в глаза оборотня с надеждой, мальчишеские губы приоткрылись так, будто парень ждал, что Хейл сейчас прильнет к нему. От Стайлза исходил легкий и слабый запах страха, но этого хватило, чтобы Дерек воздержался от сокращения дистанции.

Плечи парня слегка поникли, когда оборотень отошел обратно к столу. Он сжал зубами уже искусанную нижнюю губу, стоя неподвижно, а Дерек допил залпом свой освежающий напиток, выглядя при этом как потерянный щенок. Не имея возможности больше стоять смирно, Стилински начинает перекатываться с пятки на носок, сжимает и разжимает кулаки по мере роста своей паники.

— Что же, — в конце концов сухо начинает Стайлз, изгибая брови в преувеличенной попытке выглядеть обычно, — Это… уже поздно, да и я явился без приглашения, поэтому я, это… пойду, — Дерек потянулся к нему, чтобы остановить, но парень увернулся, прошмыгнув под его рукой. Хейл моргнул, поставил стакан на столешницу, наблюдая за Стайлзом, нервно забирающим многоразовые пакеты и свою куртку.

— Стайлз.., — начал Дерек, даже не зная, что собирается сказать. И это не имело значения, ибо Стилински продолжил собираться, в своих метаниях больше напоминая неуклюжего колибри.

— Я не могу делать эту одностороннюю вещь, — выпалил он, остановившись у входной двери, — Я понял, ты не хочешь от меня секса, и я правда ценю все, что ты делаешь для меня.

— Стайлз, — Хейл делает шаг вперед, а парень в ответ отходит на один назад; запах паники сочится из него, как смрад от гниющего мусора.

— Но если ты не против, я хотел бы, чтобы все было честно. Не то чтобы я считаю, что смузи равноценно телевизору.., — Стайлз издевается над самим собой, загнанно хохотнув, и смотрит на все, что не является Дереком, пока надевает свои ботинки, — Но это хоть что-то.

Оборотень примерз к полу, парень уже готов уйти, а в воздухе стоит запах соли, будто Стайлз сдерживает подступающие слезы. Он не может просто смотреть как Стилински уходит, не может отпустить его с мыслью, что Дерек не хочет его, что никто никогда не захочет его, когда это даже близко не стоит с правдой. В два прыжка оборотень сокращает расстояние между ними и рукой вжимает Стайлза, который издает писклявый звук, к стене. Парень вынужден поднять глаза на Дерека — их близость не дает ему иного выбора.

Оказавшись рядом с парнем, Хейл не смог сформировать ни одного связного ответа, а когда тот лизнул губы, оставив глянцевый блеск на розоватой коже, все мысли ушли из головы оборотня. Стайлз стукнулся головой о стенку, отодвинувшись, когда Дерек приблизился еще сильнее, мальчишеское сердце билось так быстро и сильно, что Хейл мог чувствовать его сквозь одежду.

— Мне нравится заботиться о тебе, ты заслуживаешь, чтобы тебя побаловали, — наконец говорит Дерек, а в ответ Стайлз выдыхает теплый воздух в его губы, — Если это делает меня твоим сладким папочкой, то я не против им быть… и ты делаешь, что захочешь в ответ, понял?

Стайлз сглатывает и кивает, не протестуя, запах паники становится менее густым. Хейл замечает, что ему нравится эта легкая покладистость. Он желает больше возбуждающего подчинения, которое каким-то образом смягчает лицо Стайлза, даже когда Дерек припечатывает того к стенке. Оборотень оживился почувствовав аромат возбуждения, которое едва ли было нужно, когда их бедра были так удачно нацелены друг напротив друга. Поддавшись инстинктам, он льнет ближе, голодно вдыхая запах Стайлза с шеи, где аромат был гуще, кончиком носа скользил по мягкой коже, пока парень не вдохнул задушено.

Звук вернул его в реальность, оставив осознавать то, что сейчас он обнюхивал челюсть Стайлза. Отодвинувшись, он увидел глаза парня, помутневшие и нуждающиеся. Дерек наклонился еще раз, носом и небритой челюстью обтер молочную кожу.

— Ты помечен теперь, — выдохнул Хейл в приоткрытый рот парня, — Каждый будет знать, что ты мой.

Стайлз кивает в ответ, дрожа, но соглашаясь. Счастливые нотки смешиваются с мускусом, опьяняя оборотня. Желая больше, Дерек соединяет их рты вместе. Поцелуй был больше целомудренный, но это заставило и так уже быстро бьющееся сердце Стилински ускориться. Парень почти что таял, ожидая от Хейла дальнейших действий, ибо сам уже был переполнен, чтобы самому предпринять что-то. Волк Дерека подстрекался этой покорностью, зубы зудели от желания укусить эти припухшие губы, это горло и трепещущий пульс в нем. Он толкнулся бедрами, дав почувствовать Стайлзу свое растущее возбуждение.

— Все еще думаешь, что я не хочу тебя? — прорычал он, нос к носу с парнем.

Стайлз тряхнул головой, губы все еще приоткрыты, а глаза беспомощно смотрят на губы Хейла. Он еще сильнее обвис в хватке оборотня, будто ноги перестали держать его. Они оба просто дышат пару мгновений, после Дерек прерывает тишину.

— Я не имел ввиду, что не хочу тебя, — признался Хейл Стайлзу и самому себя, — Я просто не собираюсь заставлять тебя.

Стилински издает звук, опасно сильно напоминающий скулеж. Он сглатывает, речь рваная, когда он отвечает:

— Окей… потому что это. Ну, ты знаешь… нелегально.

Дерек фыркает, запускает руку в волосы парня, потянув за них, заставив обнажить горло для финального обнюхивания.

— Ты напишешь мне, когда доберешься до дома.

— Ага, — пропискивает Стайлз.

Хейл заставляет себя отойти, чтобы дать Стилински отдышаться, а себе собраться.

— Можешь прийти, когда захочешь, — говорит Дерек, удивляясь тому, как много содержит в себе эта фраза, как сильно он хочет, чтобы Стайлз пришел и вторгся в его личное пространство со своей бушующей энергией и непрекращающимся трепом.

— Ага, — у парня все еще слегка отсутствующее выражение лица, — Окей… да… аналогично, — он двинулся к двери немного лениво и промахнулся мимо ручки. Он хихикнул высоко и ярко, наконец схватив ее. Стайлз ощущал себя немного колеблюще, щеки красные, горящие, а штаны слегка стали жать.

Дерек не осознавал, что улыбался все то время, пока дверь не захлопнулась.


	5. Chapter 5

Стайлз:

Скотт по-прежнему был предателем, но это никак не отменяло того факта, что он — бро Стайлза. И еще он оборотень. А это как раз то, что ему нужно. Парень потратил несколько дней, размышляя о произошедшем. Особенно интенсивно он это делал в постели или в душе. И, может быть, один раз на диване. Окей, два раза.

Дерека часто бывает трудно прочесть, но его эрекция определенно упиралась в низ живота Стайлза. Даже с учетом слоев одежды, она чувствовалась четко и нельзя было спутать с чем-либо. Это не было очень щедрое одолжение от Хейла, которое возбуждало фантазию парня. Это все значило и предшествовало чему-то большему. Он все еще мог чувствовать эту колючую щетину, царапающую поверхность челюсти и шеи. Кожа уже не такая розовая, но все еще чувствительная. Он помнит тепло волчьего дыхания. Стайлз готов поклясться, что чувствовал как расширялись ноздри Дерека, когда тот вдыхал его запах.

Честно, Стайлзу никогда не удавалось понять всех этих тонкостей в интимности и близости даже между людьми, так что об оборотнях даже начинать не стоит. Парочка работников станции являются оборотнями, но Стилински понимает, что они передадут абсолютно все его отцу, а это парня не устроило бы. Если он позвонит Эллисон, Скотт гарантировано узнает и будет так ранен тем, что его даже не взяли в расчет, и Стайлзу не получится избежать эти грустные щенячье глаза в течение месяца, если не больше.

Самое раздражающее — Скотт походу и не догадывается, что виноват в чем-то, судя по бодрости и радости его голоса, которые типичны для него. Все, конечно же, меняется, стоит Стайлзу упомянуть Дерека, а у Скотта даже приличия не хватает испугаться обвинений в предательстве.

— Ты же знаешь, я сказал только лишь потому, что ты мне как брат, Стайлз. Мне не все равно на то, что происходит с тобой, — Стилински закатил глаза до мерцающих желтых пятнышек.

— Твоя мама все еще покупает тебе продукты, Скотт. Ты не являешься авторитетным лицом в моей жизни из-за того, что у тебя уже был секс… Я имею в виду, если это то, на что мы опираемся, приятель, то по идее мой кузен Маркус тоже авторитетное лицо, а ему, прошу заметить, всего тринадцать.

Скотт молчит пару секунд.

— У Маркуса был секс?

Стайлз мученически застонал, откидывая голову и ударяясь ее о шкафы.

— Не уходи от темы, Скотт.

Стайлз заставил своего друга выслушать все детали прошедшего свидания, наконец дойдя до момента, из-за которого, собственно и позвонил.

— Чувак… — Скотт благоговейно выдохнул.

— Ага, — Стайлз кивнул в пустоту своей квартиры. — Это было весьма горячо.

— Нет, чувак, — повторил оборотень слегка остолбенело, — он не использовал свои руки, он помечал тебя, типа, носом и челюстью?

— О да, — Стилински усмехнулся. Он оперся на столешницу позади себя, свободной от телефона рукой взялся за локоть другой, — типа, глубокие, многозначительные вдохи, серьезное нюханье. Я никогда не думал, что меня можно завести до такого состояния простым вынюхиванием, но я собираюсь пойти купить миллион бутылок этого геля для душа, потому что было охре…

— Нет, чувак, — Скотт прервал его. — Я же потираю твой загривок рукой, когда мы идем тусоваться с другими волками? Это показывает другим, что ты часть моей стаи, типа, это защитная вещь. Но то, что сделал Дерек? Это, типа, следующий уровень близости между волками. Урожденными. Между урожденными волками в особенности. Обычно такое делают только встречающиеся волки… он по уши в тебе, бро.

Стайлз моргнул, слова Скотта грохочут в его голове. Он откинулся назад, снова ударяясь о шкафчики, но он не замечает этого сейчас.

— Воу… — выдохнул он, позволяя пониманию овладеть им. Он нравился Дереку. Он в действительности нравился Дереку…

— Ага, Стайлз, — Скотт ухмыльнулся, дав понять, что Стилински определенно озвучил свои мысли, не заметив, — чувак, с которым ты встречаешься, по уши влюблен в тебя. Да ты прям первый парень на деревне, чел.

— Заткнись, — парень ухмыльнулся, хихикнув немного по-маньячному, вспомнив, что, вообще-то, Дерек все то время терся о него. Кто же знал, что склонность у остро хмурых выражается таким обр…

— Иу, бро, я правда не хочу знать деталей, — захныкал Скотт.

Это идеальный момент для Стайлза, чтобы драматично застонать или как-то остроумно подколоть, но на данный момент он сильно поражен своей типичной нелепостью. Мысль о том, что кто-то, кто-угодно, особенно настолько горячий, как Дерек, мог быть заинтересован им в сексуальном плане прошлой ночью, была ошеломляющей. Идея того, что влечение выходило за рамки простого физического желания, просто добивала Стилински. Дерек питал к нему симпатию. Не терпел его компанию или не был против его присутствия. Стайлз не был последним ужасным вариантом в комнате или кем-то, чтобы просто заполнить пространство. Дерек в действительности хотел его. По крайней мере, это было толкованием Скотта, но было трудно не поверить в это, учитывая другие моменты.

Их «отношения» возникли из-за вопроса удобства, но, не учитывая первую встречу в ресторане, он больше не виделся с Питером и все еще не знаком с Лорой. Дерек все реже и реже просил фоток для нее, и ни она, ни Старший Хейл не могли знать о том, что Стайлз помечен запахом Дерека.

— Стайлз… я слышу как ты дышишь ртом, я знаю, что ты здесь, — голос друга наконец проникает в сознание парня и возвращает обратно в реальность, позже становясь более раздраженным и высоким. — - Никакой дрочки, пока мы разговариваем, чувак. Мы уже говорили об этом.

— Это было всего раз, — возмутился Стилински в ответ, в горле немного пересохло.- Но ты уверен? Не надо жалеть мое эго. Эта тема с обнюхиванием реально настолько хардкорная? — Стайлз мог чувствовать теплое дыхание на своей шее, заставляющее его дрожать и покрывающее внутренности теплым сиропом. — Потому что Дерек не особо… разговорчивый или открытый. Я не могу просто спросить его.

— Ага, ты, типа, можешь, — сказал Скотт так, будто Стайлз был тут идиотом, — но да, чувак. Он пометил тебя своим запахом, чтобы показать другим волкам, что тем следует отстать, ибо ты уже принадлежишь ему.

Стайлз ловит Скотта на слове и начинает гуглить в поисках подтверждения сразу после того, как они окончили разговор. Он просматривал блоги оборотней и их страницы в Pinterest, чтобы понять отличительные черты ухаживания; гиды по волчьему этикету для людей; все, до чего смогли дотянуться его жадные пальцы. Он нетерпеливо сканировал страницы, кончик языка торчит из уголка его губ. Слова Скотта подтвердились несколько раз: везде говорилось о важности запахов для урожденных, различных уровнях близости, выражаемых посредством определенных прикосновений.

"Подростковая Мода" была золотой жилой с полным проиллюстрированным руководством по оборотническому флирту, которое хоть и было наиграно и переиграно, но идеально показывало разницу, о которой говорит Скотт. Его внутренности снова затрепетали, когда он наткнулся на фотографию, на которой крупным планом были показаны женская шея и обнюхивающий ее мужской нос. В животе становится теплее, пока он смотрит на это, а его член слегка дергается. Он опускает руку, чтобы сжать себя через ткань белья, закусил губы, представляя рот Дерека, его собственнические руки на своем затылке, давление его бедра между своих ног.

Слабый вздох вырывается из приоткрытых губ, он толкается бедрами в свою руку, которой лениво ласкает твердеющий член. Вскоре Стайлз переключается с блога на одно из своих самых просматриваемых видео, более грубое, чем другие. В нем парень атлетического сложения удерживал тощего малолетку на кровати, закрыв ему рот рукой, пока вбивался в него. Стайлзу легко представить Дерека в роли «сильного молчаливого парня», а себя вместо этого худого пацана.

Когда Стилински впервые обнаружил свое пристрастие к членам, фотографии и видео были полны спортивных мужчин или тучных папочек, парней, которые будто жили в спортзале, и больших членов. По началу это сделало Стайлза более скованным и застенчивым, ему было почти что тяжело себя касаться, когда то, с чем он сталкивался, было ужасающе не адекватным. Твинк порно было шагом вперед, а дэдди кинк подтвердил подозрения. Стилински едва ли представлял себя участником этих видео, едва ли фантазировал о ком-то, но картинка того, как Дерек вжимает его в стену, резко бьет в голову. Он ложится на кровать, забыв о порно, улыбается как идиот, вспоминая слова Хейла «Я не имел ввиду, что не хочу тебя.»

Кто-то желал его. Не просто кто-то, а Дерек. Со своими глазами и щетиной, которому, кажется, мало кто нравился, за исключением, возможно, Бойда. Не говоря уже о том, что Хейл был самым горячим парнем, о котором Стайлз мог когда-либо мечтать, не ожидая встретить в реальности.

Дерек не только желал его, он хотел пометить Стайлза своим запахом и заклеймить. Это не было лишь шоу, видимостью любви, а нечто, что только между ними. Покалывающая дрожь током проходит по телу, когда Стилински давит рукой меж своих бедер, проводит пальцами по всей их длине до плотно примостившихся яиц. Он позволяет себе закрыть глаза и представить как вес Дерека давит на него, как оборотень нависает над ним и удерживает. Рукой, не сжимающей его член, оглаживает свою грудь, кончиками пальцев надавливает на соски, посылая небольшие волны тепла к паху. Ущипнул себя за сосок, задохнувшись от резкой боли, но было легко представить как Дерек делает это с ним. Хейл будет грубее, жестче, чем Стайлз когда-либо был по отношению к себе.

Он не так часто использует пальцы: никогда не получалось найти нужный угол, что чаще сильно расстраивало, нежели помогало кончить, но сейчас мысль о двух влажных от смазки пальцах, растягивающих его, заставила прогнуть спину, пока предэякулят катился вниз по розоватой головке. Фантазия о том, как Дерек трахает его пальцами, заставила кончить на живот.

Он повышает ставки, хочет быть подготовленным, если они с Дереком перейдут на следующий уровень. Стайлз хорошо осведомлен, что порно и реальность едва ли сходятся, но он чувствует себя лучше, имея идеи о том, что делать со своими руками, ртом. Он трогал себя и представлял вместо своих рук чужие, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли, что кто-то еще будет касаться. Стилински бороздил сеть в поисках различных гидов, пока не был уверен, что его история поиска одарит его отца аневризмой.

Как-то раз он пытался купить дилдо: лицо загорелось красным стоило посмотреть на полку с умеренного размера игрушками в маленьком сексшопе на окраине города. Стайлз решил, что будет лучше лично выбрать, ибо у него раньше не было ни одной и он точно не знает какую модель хочет. Он напоминал себе, что уже взрослый и имеет право любить себя так же, как и любой другой. Он современный свободный человек, берущий ответственность за свою сексуальную жизнь. Но хватило одного знающего взгляда светловолосой девушки за кассой, чтобы Стайлз струсив ушел с пустыми руками.

Возможно, современный сексуально раскрепощенный мальчик может просто заказать нужную вещь по интернету.

Несмотря на то, что Стайлз почти что ежедневно дрочит на Дерека, ему было стыдно признать, что он нервничал насчет возобновления общения между ними. Их последняя встреча, которая могла бы быть короткой и незначительной, изменила их неловко-дружеские отношения в… то, чем они являются сейчас. Взяв телефон на следующий день, чтобы написать Дереку, Стайлз помедлил. Его одолела застенчивость. Он не знал, что говорить, как себя вести, какой реакции ожидать. Вместо этого после своих занятий он отправил селфи: его лицо было запачкано грязью, которую он заметил только зайдя в ванную. 

_Стайлз: Посмотри, я такой секси.  
_  
Приписал он к фотографии, на которой он комически искривил лицо так, будто стонет. Стайлз убрал телефон обратно в задний карман джинс, не ожидая немедленного ответа. Но губы искривились в ухмылке, когда он почувствовал вибрацию от пришедшего менее, чем за минуту, сообщения. Он почти что уронил свой телефон, прочитав его.

_Дерек: Бойд хочет знать такое же ли у тебя лицо во время секса._

Отсутствие кого-либо в помещение не помешало Стайлзу залиться краской от смущения, его щеки были красными, когда он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Его большие пальцы слегка болели от того, как сильно он бил ими по экрану телефона.

_Стайлз: Какого хуя ты показал Бойду?!?!??! Не круто!!!_

Написал он, покраснев уже до груди. Его бедные уши будто горели.

_Дерек: Ты написал мне, когда я на работе._

Совершенно беспощадный ответ. Стайлзу не понравилось, что Хейл считает, будто это каким-то образом его собственная вина. Дереку следовало быть осторожнее с просмотром сообщений.

_Стайлз: Ты сосешь. Иди скажи это своему парню Бойду._

Несправедливо то, как даже воображаемая картина ухмыляющегося Дерека заставила Стилински улыбаться, как идиота.

И, кажется, все начало ускоряться с этого момента. Стайлз отправлял Хейлу глупые картинки, а тот отвечал фоткой своего расслабленно убийственного лица. Или просто лица, потому что Стайлз не думает считается ли это выражение за «расслабленное», если человек всегда ходит с таким. Стилински оставляет смузи и булочки в квартире Дерека, а Хейл в свою очередь оставляет подарочные карты на столешнице в апартаментах парня, либо фильм, о котором Стайлз не задумываясь упомянул, что хочет посмотреть, в их переписке. Они едва ли нарушали пространство друг друга в одно и тоже время. Большая часть их общения заключалась в смсках, за исключением того раза, когда Стайлз измученный ехал домой и нуждался в удивительном остроумие Дерека, чтобы не уснуть.

Вообще, Стайлз был доволен тем, что все так, как прежде, но, из-за порно и его возобновленного сексуального рвения, он был готов для чего-то большего. Он лишь раз целовался, а уже собирается пошатнуть мир Дерека и применить все свои знания на практике. Проблема в том, что он не знает как сделать первый шаг.

Скотт предложил сказать Дереку — это правда самый худший совет, который он когда-либо слышал. Стайлз не собирался этого делать, ни в коем случае. К счастью, если что-то знает Скотт, значит знает и Эллисон, которая позже ему тайно напишет.

_Эллисон: Привет, Стайлз! : D Проблемы с парнем?_

_Эллисон: Я люблю Скотта… Но чтобы он тебе не посоветовал, пожалуйста, не делай этого._

Стайлз фыркнул. Как будто ему надо напоминать об этом.

 _Стайлз: Ага, Дерек не из тех, кто любит трепаться.  
_  
Совет Эллисон заключался в том, чтобы немного опошлить все. Скотт был достаточно уверен в том, что Стайлз нравится Дереку, и, по мнению девушки, Хейл просто боится напугать парня. К данной догадке она добавила четыре эмоджи с сердцами вместо глаз для большего акцента. Она предложила ему отправить Дереку обнаженку или подобного плана фотографию, чтобы показать заинтересованность, желание перейти на следующий уровень. Элл даже отправила парочку примеров, найденных в сети, чтобы дать Стайлзу что-нибудь, с чего можно начать.

_Эллисон: У тебя есть красное белье? Парням нравятся дерзкие цвета._

У Стайлза было, но большинство из них напоминало семейники, а у одной пары были Y-образные полосы спереди. На оставшихся были изображения героев из комиксов или мультфильмов, которые, как думал парень, он перерастет еще годы назад. Трусы с надписью «Хан Выстрелил Первым», которые он купил неделю назад на распродаже, потому что те рассмешили его. Какими бы классными они ни были, они определенно не сексуальные. Так же имелись простые серые боксеры, достаточно новые и нормально выглядящие на нем, но сделав пару фоток, он понимает, что смотрится слишком тощим в них. У него хорошие плечи, он признает это, но его грудная клетка узкая, а талия тонкая. Он определенно не обладал такими очерченным прессом и развитыми бицепсами, как у Дерека. У Стайлза плоская грудь и соски, которые любят набухать, из-за чего они легко просматриваются сквозь одежду. Джексон Ебанный Уиттмор обзывал его «Сиськи» весь девятый класс, когда начались занятия по лакроссу, и пусть Стайлзу уже немного за двадцать, он все равно чувствует неуверенность из-за этого. 

Он попробовал еще несколько различных позиций, лег на кровать и выгнул спину, но это не особо помогло. Стайлз пробовал сфотографировать через плечо свою задницу, встав на четвереньки, но его висячие боксеры не создавали акцента. Он не собирался шокировать Дерека своим членом, учитывая его скромные размеры. Боже, у Хейла должно быть чудовищно огромный член, идущий в комплекте с этим смехотворно идеальным телом…

Со стоном разочарования Стилински снимает свои трусы, ногой кидая их куда-то за пределы кровати. В конце концов, он знает, что у него хорошая задница. Парень снова встал на четвереньки и сфотографировал свою изогнутую спину вместе с верхней частью задницы. Это выглядело достаточно прилично, но Стайлз и не хотел быть раскрепощенным во время первой попытки.

Все еще голый, парень потопал к шкафу, надеясь найти что-нибудь, что можно хоть как-то посчитать сексуальным. Он нагнулся за майкой, которую уронил, но взгляд зацепился за зеленый пакет в углу шкафа. Он купил это несколько недель назад в ту редкую субботу, когда его отец не работал и они могли провести время вместе. Стайлз нашел ее в музыкальном магазине, который нравился его отцу за всевозможные новинки. Он засмеялся, увидев кофту впервые, замолкая, когда его отец подошел узнать, что же вызвало такую бурную реакцию.

Она была бледно зеленой, мягкой и неубедительной из-за этого старинного бедствующего смысла, учитывая что была новой. V-образный воротник открывал вид на ключицу. В магазине был только один имеющийся размер, который был слишком велик Стайлзу, но не было и шанса, что он уйдет без нее. На кофте была изображена волчья голова, воющая на луну, с подписью «Кто боится Большого Злого Волка?». Он вернулся домой поздно в тот день, закинув пакет в шкаф, и забыл о нем.

Обрадованный, Стайлз надевает кофту через голову и возвращается на место. Он прыгает на кровать, по инерции поднимается в воздух еще раз, крепко сжав в руке телефон. Он сел на колени, разместив голени под собой. Кофта прекрасно скрывала небезопасные части его тела, но все еще показывала немного кожи. Стайлз сделал пару фоток, тщательно рассмотрел каждую и удалил. Ни одна из них не вышла нормально, и он еще раз взглянул на те, что прислала Эллисон. Большинство сексуальных лиц выглядели смешно, особенно когда Стайлз попытался сделать парочку сам, но закушенная губа смотрится хорошо.

Стайлз сжал в руке низ кофты, затянув его между своих бедер, тем самым скрывая свой пах, но все еще было видно, что на нем ничего больше нет. Также кофта натянулась на плечах, а воротник опустился еще ниже, оголяя больше гладкой груди.

Сделав еще пару фотографий, Стилински победно вскинул кулак, ибо эти вышли почти так же идеально, как ему и хотелось. Он выглядел достаточно распутно, волосы были в беспорядке из-за дрожащих пальцев, а губы красные от продолжительный укусов.

Стайлз взглянул на часы. Было уже достаточно поздно, чтобы даже такой трудоголик, как Дерек, прекратил работать и уже был дома.

_Стайлз: Собираешься показать и эту фотку Бойду?_

Он отправил фото секундой позже и буквально дрожит от нетерпения и ожидания, лежа на спине. Спустя пять минут он стал дрыгал ногами и искусал большой палец. А спустя десять он весь вспотел, начиная жалеть, что вообще все начал, пока телефон не издал звук, оповестив о пришедшем сообщении.

_Дерек: Нет._

Улыбка Стайлза растянулась от уха до уха. Последнее слово, которым можно охарактеризовать Дерека — тактичность. Следовательно, если бы Хейлу не понравилось отправленное, ему бы не составило проблем просто послать Стайлза. Истолковав для себя значения этого маленького слова, парень решил, что Дерек уже был немного возбужден. Он радостно пнул ногой воздух, поднял телефон над собой, чтобы сделать еще одно селфи. В этот раз он поднял руку к приоткрытым рту, пальцами надавливая на губы, а на следующий сомкнул их на фалангах.

_Стайлз: Нет? А как насчет этих?_

Ответ пришел гораздо быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, такой же короткий и негативный. Кончик языка Стайлза зажат между его зубов, парень довольствуется уверенностью, появившейся из-за того, что он не вынужден смотреть Хейлу в глаза, по крайней мере пока он так играется с ним.

_Стайлз: Извини, я чему-то помешал? Если тебе что-то не нравится, скажи. Я оставлю тебя одного._

_Дерек: Нет.  
_  
Сообщение пришло быстро, всего через пару секунд. Стайлз закусил губу, раздумывая над ответом.

 _Стайлз: Не хочу надоедать тебе, если тебе не интересно.  
_  
Дерек тянет время, секунды тикают, заставляя Стайлза поддаться тревожному безумию, что он мог понять все не так. Он стал постукивать телефоном по лбу, когда наконец тот оповестил о новом многословном сообщении.

 _Дерек: Ниже.  
_  
Стайлз нахмурился, не полностью понимая, что тот имеет в виду. Он просто отправил три знака вопроса надеясь, что Хейл поймет, что нужно быть более конкретным и давать больше деталей.

 _Дерек: Камера. Опусти ее ниже.  
_  
Стайлз фыркнул. «Как романтично», — промямлил он. Стилински лег на спину, прицелил камеру на свою грудь. В кадр попал его подбородок, не скрытая вырезом грудь и живот. Вышло не мега сексуально, но парень надеялся, что этого достаточно или что оборотень скажет еще что-нибудь.

_Стайлз: Вот так?_

_Дерек: Больше, твоя грудь.  
_  
Стилински укусил губу, посмотрел на себя, но все же уступил. Он оттянул ворот кофты, показывая сосок. Он сфотографировал, глянцевые покусанные губы тоже вошли в кадр. Он покраснел теперь, его щеки зарумянились, а центр груди немного порозовел, из-за чего остальная часть выглядела еще бледнее. По телу прошла покалывающая дрожь, когда Стайлз отправил фотку. Он нервничает из-за неуверенности и надеется, что Дерек посчитает его привлекательным. Он жалеет, что не видит лица мужчины, одновременно одобряет и ненавидит приватность, образованную их разделенностью.

_Дерек: Ниже._

Парень ухмыляется, пытаясь удобно усесться.

_Стайлз: Что ты делаешь со всем этим? Отправляешь фотки Лоре? Потому что мне кажется, что так и есть._

_Дерек: Нет.  
_  
Стайлз закатил глаза, готовый уже написать ответ, как Хейл присылает картинку. У парня глаза из глазниц выпали, когда он понял, что Дерек сфоткал себя, свой член, заметно натягивающий ткань черных боксеров.

Стилински сглотнул рефлекторно, обеими руками держа телефон, уставился в него. Все его тело горело, голова закружилась, пока он смотрел на изогнувшуюся набухающую длину рядом с бедром Дерека. Стайлз неосознанно опускает руку меж своих бедер, сжимая себя. Его член гораздо менее внушительный, но на данный момент парень об этом не думает, не может думать о неуверенности, впечатленный тем, что Хейл отправил ему фотку члена. В боксерах, но все еще пошлую фотку. Себя самого!

Единственный член, который ему присылали, был Скотта. Они притворяются, что этого инцидента никогда не было.

— Воу, — выдохнул Стайлз, ему нужно немного успокоиться.

 _Дерек: Покажи еще_.

Сердце Стайлза забилось как у колибри, пальцы внезапно стали липкими, когда он хотел поинтересоваться у Дерека, чего тот хочет. Он остановил себя, хотя немного нервничал не зная, что мужчина мог попросить. Вместо этого он лег на свою спину, задрал кофту к подмышкам, оголяя грудь и живот. Он сфотографировал, убедившись, что его член не попал в кадр.

_Дерек: Ниже._

Ответ пришел быстро.

Стайлз изменил угол, снова скрывая свой пах, сделал фотку своих длинных ног, колени приподняты достаточно, чтобы уместить в рамках. Он кусает ноготь большого пальца, ожидая ответа, предвкушение застревает комом в горле.

 _Дерек: Больше_.

Кратко, как всегда, но все равно это заставляет Стайлза трепетать от волнения. Последний вариант, который у него остался из всех примеров, отправленных Эллисон — фотография задницы, что, пожалуй, оказалось достаточно трудно, нежели Стайлз думал. Снимать из-за плеча не самый лучший вариант, а в зеркале получалось тупо, и он также себя и чувствовал во время позирования. Он почти что потянул мышцы плеча, пытаясь сменить позу, и наконец встает на колени и локти, задница в воздухе и оттопырена для большего эффекта. Стайлз вытянул руку с телефоном над спиной в отчаянной попытке и сделал пару снимков. Он просмотрел каждую, остановив свой выбор на двух. Он выглядит тощим на них, но эта поза помогла раскрыть его зад во всей красе.

Стилински ждет несправедливое количество минут, пока не соскальзывает с кровати, ноги выбивают нервный ритм. Тупой Дерек, сколько можно отвечать на чертово фото? Ему не понравилось? Стайлз был слишком костлявым и не впечатлительным? Он трижды проверил отправленные фотки, не вошел ли в кадр его член, и с облегчением обнаружил, что все-таки нет.

Спустя пять минут Стайлз был доведен практически до безумия. Парень понял, что звонит Дереку только услышав гудки, но не успел он сбросить трубку, как Хейл ответил.

— Я отправил тебе обнаженку, а ты молчишь? Какого хуя, Дерек?

Ответом Стайлзу была тишина, пока голос не нарушил ее.

— Стайлз? — он звучал напряженно, голос ниже, чем Стайлз привык слышать. Хейл тяжело дышал, немного запыхавшись.

— Ты дрочишь? — выдал Стилински, и сам себе удивившись открыл рот. Его уши покраснели от смущения.

Снова тишина, а Дерек стал как-то подозрительно тихо дышать.

— Нет.

Стайлз закрыл свой рот рукой, но слишком поздно: смешок успел вырваться.

— О боже мой, ты дрочишь! Ты такой отвратительный врун, чувак.

— Заткнись, — рычит Дерек, но недолго, ему все еще не хватает воздуха.

Стайлз фыркает и плюхается на кровать.

— Что завело тебя? — спросил он, голос сочится приторной соблазняющий насмешкой. — Мои куриные ноги или набухшие соски, как у кормящей? — низкий звук разнесся в ответ, не совсем рычание, но Стайлз клянется, что чувствует вибрацию от этого, а по рукам прошлась мелкая дрожь.

— Боже, просто… заткнись, — прохрипел Дерек, слышен небольшой шум, из-за того, что он удобнее берет телефон. Его дыхание снова напряженное и ритмическое. — Ты такой раздражающий… Хочу сжать свои зубы на твоей шее. 

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, горло покалывало от фантомного ощущения клыков над пульсом. Он облизнул твои губы, вся показная смелость ушла, когда он запнувшись, сказал.

— Я позволю тебе.

Дерек простонал, послышался стук, будто он ударился обо что-то головой.

— Блять, Стайлз… не говори так. Ты не понимаешь…

— Понимаю! — упорствует парень, сердцебиение усиливается от его настойчивости. - Скотт рассказал мне о вещах, которые он хочет сделать с Эллисон, что волки хотят от своих партнеров. Некоторое время я думал о тебе, делающем это. Хотел от тебя хоть каких-то действий. Я бы позволил тебе что угодно, — он рассеяно понял, что обтирал коленки друг о друга, свободной рукой касаясь ключицы. - Мне понравилось… когда ты метил меня, — признался он и закусил губу от смущения. - Ощущал это днями. Думал, как оно будет чувствоваться в других местах.

— Где? — прохрипел Дерек, и, о боже мой, он определенно дрочил прямо сейчас. Стайлз достаточно часто практиковался в этом, чтобы знать все симптомы и признаки.

— На м-моей груди? — ответил Стайлз. - Я очень чувствителен здесь. Когда я дрочу, я люблю щипать себя, будто меня кто-то кусает. — Его дыхание стало поверхностным, из-за чего немного закружилась голова.

— Где еще? — спросил Дерек грубо и коротко.

Стайлз облизнул губы, свободной рукой спускаюсь вниз по животу.

— Мои бедра, — пальцы оглаживают внутреннюю их часть, и парень вздрогнул от ощущения. - Ты можешь метить их столько, сколько хочешь — они все равно всегда скрыты одеждой.

— Ты бы позволил мне пометить тебя? — Дерек уже рычит, волчьи нотки в голосе заставляют член Стайлза каменеть.

Парень высоко стонет, пальцами нежно сжимает себя.

— Сделаешь, что захочешь, — признался он тонким голосом.

— Я хочу много чего, — Дерек звучит предупреждающе, будто он сдерживается, чтобы не спугнуть Стайлза. К счастью, Стилински надоело, что его воспринимают ребенком.

— Я тоже хочу много чего, — парирует Стайлз нетерпеливо. - Я хочу твои губы на мне, твои руки… боже, я представил как ты удерживаешь меня за шею. Я хочу твои пальцы в себе, я могу принять пока что только два, но я позволю тебе больше.

— Блять… Стайлз, — Дерек звучит запыхавшимся, мокрые звуки скользящей по члену руке едва слышно.

— Хочу твой член в своем рту, — признается Стайлз. - Он выглядит таким большим на той фотке, я, возможно, не смогу принять его всего… может быть, я могу пососать сначала, облизать головку, — его бедра дергаются навстречу руке, и наслаждение расходится волной по телу. Он подумал надеть свои наушники, чтобы освободить руку, но это займет слишком много усилий. Он низко гортанно стонет, постепенно переходя на скулеж.- Ты позволил бы мне это сделать или схватил бы за волосы и насадил меня?

— Твои волосы, — ответил Дерек, — Заставил бы тебя взять глубже.

Стайлз закусил губу, представляя себя, свои губы растянутые вокруг члена Дерека, слезы, скатывающиеся по покрасневшим щекам, пока он пытается принять больше.

— Я позволю тебя, — стонет он.

— Я переверну тебя на живот, — говорит Дерек рвано, — и вылижу твою сладкую задницу, пока ты не будешь достаточно мокрым для меня.

Стайлз заскулил, глаза закрыты, лицом упирается в холодные простыни, пока дрочит себе, рука немного устала из-за усилий.

— Уже такой мокрый, — пальцы скользят по предэякуляту, — Дерек… Я хочу твоих прикосновений.

— Я буду держать тебя за шею, — рычит Дерек в ухо Стайлза. - Буду вбиваться в тебя, пока ты не будешь пахнуть моим.

Стайлз сунул свою руку между ног и надавил средним пальцем на дырку. Он невольно сжался от прикосновения, бедра подрагивали от ощущений.

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — Стайлз заскулил, его рот приоткрыт. - Хочу, чтобы ты был здесь.

— Я заполню тебя, — пообещал Дерек.

Стайлз вскрикнул, больше жидкости выплеснулось из кончика его члена.

— Приезжай, — пропыхтел он требовательно.

В ответ была тишина, даже дыхания не было слышно.

— Ты… правда?

До Стайлза не сразу дошло, что он настойчиво кивает телефону, и несмотря на весь энтузиазм, это вряд ли поможет Дереку.

— Да, — ответил он. - Хочу тебя рядом, — Стайлз представил Дерека, его член, прижатый к прессу, красную головку, слегка истекающую смазкой. Он задумался, будет ли она мягкой, когда он сожмет свои пальцы поверх нее. Что он почувствует, когда Хейл наконец войдет в него. Предвкушение пульсировало внутри него, ощущение почти такое же удовлетворяющее, как и от его собственной руки.

— Приезжай, — повторил Стайлз более твердо.

— Буду через десять минут.


	6. Chapter 6

Дерек вжал педаль в пол, направляясь в маленькую потрепанную квартиру. Кровь ощущалась кипятком под кожей из-за недавнего разговора, а возбужденный член больно упирался в джинсовую ткань и молнию, которую Хейл едва ли смог застегнуть. Как бы неудобно не было, это единственное, что сдерживает его от того, чтобы не кончить прямо здесь и сейчас, так что он решает перетерпеть. Десны зудели от прорезающихся клыков, а нервы горели под кожей.

Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так заведен из-за чего-то или кого-то. После его роковых отношений с Кейт и необдуманной попытки с Дженнифер, Дерек никогда не чувствовал даже малейшего романтического чувства к кому-либо еще. Даже его сексуальные партнеры были нужны лишь для достижения низменной цели. Он был сбит с толку тем, что Стайлз пробудил в нем. Вожделение было относительно новым чувством, но Хейлу нравилась компания парня. Он хотел, чтобы тот был рядом. Ему было комфортно со Стилински, по-своему комфортно. Желать его было чем-то естественным, но все еще неизведанным.

Хейл просматривал фотографии отправленные парнем, остановившись на красном свете светофора, двигатель ревел, пока костяшки сжимающих руль ладоней белели. Он сжал челюсти, увеличивая изображение мягких губ, обхватывающих палец. Ему пришлось сжать себя, чтобы хоть как-то подавить свое воображение, рисующее широко открытые выразительные глаза Стайлза, пытающегося взять его глубже в горло.

Несмотря на дерзкое поведение, Стайлз всегда был удивительно покорным, таким мягким и человеческим. Дерек не осознавал, что ему нравится такое, так как в его жизни все, даже беты, были альфами по своей натуре. Он привык, что почти каждое взаимодействие сводилось к драке, но пока Стилински не оставался в долгу, внутри Хейла что-то таяло, когда они были вместе. Стайлз бы смотрел на него так, будто готов сделать все для него, и у Дерека голова пустела от этого.

Резкий гудок сзади вырывает оборотня из раздумий и заставляет понять, что красный давно сменился на зеленый. Он впечатывает свою ногу в педаль сцепления, переключает передачу, и Камара с визгом двигается с места. Хейл заворачивает на парковку рядом с домом Стайлза, едва ли вспоминает закрыть двери прежде, чем добраться до постройки настолько быстро, насколько позволяет больно стянутая тканью промежность.

Кровь шумит в ушах, Дерек достает бумажник на подходе к квартире. Он сует кредитную карту между рамой и дверью и закатывает глаза, когда та открывается. Конечно же Стайлз не воспользовался ни одним из трех замков…

Все претензии исчезают, когда Дерек замечает Стайлза, стоящего посередине комнаты и, видимо, собиравшегося открыть дверь самостоятельно. Первым, что он увидел, были ноги, бледные конечности исчезающие под подолом футболки, в которой он был на отправленных фотках. Она едва скрывала член и яйца. Хейл сглатывает, вспоминая все то, что она скрывает. Щеки парня нещадно горели, розоватость шла ниже по горлу, пока оборотень осознавал, что низко рычит. Стилински тревожно дернулся и натянул подол ниже, пытаясь скрыть себя. Футболка облепила грудь, обтягивая набухший сосок так, что Дерек сжал челюсти.

Хейл первым нарушил их короткую паузу, подойдя ближе и схватив парня за его непослушные волосы. Сердце Стайлза забилось сильнее, комната заполнилась пьянящим запахом возбуждения, когда Дерек соединил их рты в нуждающемся поцелуе.

Мужчина вел, направляя Стилински своим ртом и руками, пока тот неловко стоял перед ним. Отсутствие опыта ставило его в ступор, пока Хейл не обнял его за талию и не притянул ближе. Стайлз начал отмирать, позволяя Дереку перемещать его так, как тому удобно, его рот сладко приоткрыт на тот случай, если оборотень захочет снова проникнуть в него языком.

Стайлз хватается пальцами за кофту Дерека, сжимает их сильнее, когда Хейл проходится своей челюстью по его горлу. Он скулит от ощущения человеческих зубов, сжимающихся на его сухожилии, ранящих нежную кожу, после Дерек зализывает болящие вмятинки.

— Дерек, — Стайлз застонал, совершая настолько легкие толчки, что оборотень сомневается в их намеренности. Парень дергается, когда руки Хейла приподнимают футболку сзади. Он крепко сжимает одну из ягодиц в наслаждении, что наконец-то трогает то, что так хотел.

Стилински дрожит в его руках, переполненный скоростью происходящего, но пока от него исходит пряный запах вожделения, Дерек не остановится. Он потянул вниз горловину, оголяя один из сосков, низко зарычал от вида набухшей розовой бусинки. Нуждаясь в прикосновении, Хейл толкает Стайлза на комковатый диван, тут же накрывая его собой. Стилински пищит, когда мужчина тянет его на себя за бедра, закусывает нижнюю губу, позволяя Дереку разместить себя. Хейл вклинивает свое бедро между стайлзловых ляшек, придерживаясь рукой за спинку дивана. Член пульсирует в тугих неудобных джинсах. Свободной рукой он поднимает футболку Стайлза до подмышек, оголяя живот и грудь. Стайлз издает шокированный звук, нервозность горчит воздух. Дерек опускает взгляд и видит возможную причину.

— Это меня не беспокоит, — слегка кивая, клянется мужчина, ладонью гладит короткое пухлое достоинство Стайлза. Член был любовно розового цвета, плотно прижавшиеся яички были оттенка красной розы. Он нежно сжал их. Тепло затопило его, когда парень резко вдохнул и закрыл глаза. Дерек переместил руку со спинки на гладкую грудь Стайлза, огладил ее и живот, большим пальцем задевая сосок, и вернулся к ключице.

— Боже, ты идеален, — рычит он, опускаясь к твердой бусинке, чтобы укусить.

Стайлз был живым комком нервной энергии под ним, вздрагивал и извивался, желал прикосновений и реагировал на каждое действие Дерека. Хейл обнаружил себя держащим Стилински за талию, либо притягивающим его ближе, чтобы рефлекторно отереться об округлую задницу.

Было легче, когда парень лежал спокойно под ним, разрешая делать все, но вскоре руки Стайлз начали чувственно изучать его плечи, сперва вцепившись в них, а после спускаясь ниже по спине. Дерек стряхнул его руки на рефлексе, сам удивленный своей реакцией, но не способный остановить это. Когда Стилински повторил попытку, оборотень неосознанно припечатал его руки по бокам его тела, вдавливая тонкие запястья в диван. Что-то тугое было в груди, будто он бежал по заповеднику в холодную погоду и не мог восстановить дыхание. Стайлз выгнулся, тревога пропитывает воздух вокруг них, когда он бросает взгляд на свои руки. Дерек отпустил его, отвлекая жестким поцелуем, который заставил челюсть Хейла болеть, а кожа вокруг рта Стайлза порозовела от жесткой бороды. Дерек успел забыть какими хрупкими люди могут быть, как легко их метить, и он не может отрицать то, что ему нравятся следы, оставленные им на мягкой коже.

Стайлз закидывает голову, обнажая шею, что вводит волка Дерека в ступор. Его партнеры никогда не проявляли такого доверия. Им нравилась его сила, они позволяли собой пользоваться, но не предлагали себя на таком уровне уязвимости. Он пригордился собой, приникая к предложенной плоти клыками и языком, пока руками гладил нежную кожу, обтягивающую стайлзовы ребра, в то время как бедра Дерека выбивали грубый ритм о задницу парня, думая, захочет ли Стайлз, чтобы он выебал его прямо на диване?.

Хейл грубо посасывал сосок Стайлза, мягкая плоть набухла от давления. Стилински провел ладонью сквозь его волосы. Несмотря на приятность прикосновения, Дерек слегка тряхнул головой, заставляя себя позволить подобный контакт, увидев вспышку боли в глазах парня. Когда Стайлз попытался провести рукой вниз по животу, Дерек снова припечатал его руки, в этот раз над головой. Нет так должна проходить их встреча, думает Дерек. Он хотел руки Стайлза на себе, но не мог заставить себя позволить парню прикоснуться.

Стайлз замерев лежал под ним, тело напряглось, а сердце забилось чаще, пока парень уставился в потолок, напоминая волку Дерека пойманного оленя. Он пытался отвлечь Стайлза пылкими поцелуями, огорченный собственной реакцией на парня, которого он хотел больше, чем кого-либо еще, когда травма не напоминала о себе во время контакта с секс-партнерами, чьи имена Дерек даже не удосуживался запоминать. Он нежно скользит губами по челюсти Стайлза и горлу, чего он не делал с кем-либо после Дженнифер, впивается в губы болющим поцелуем, пока Стилински снова немного не расслабился. Хейл пользуется возможностью, спускается рукой вниз по животу парня, чтобы обхватить его член и яйца, нежно поглаживая по всей длине.

Взгляд Стайлза метнулся к руке Дерека между его ног, сладкий запах, который он излучал до этого, стал едким. Вся страстная бравада с их переписки покинула парня, а собственное окаменевшее тело выдает его дискомфорт. Стилински дернул пальцами над головой, будто боялся ими двигать, слегка отодвигая бедра в попытке избежать контакта с Дереком. Пульс звучал так тяжело, будто сердце было готово проломить грудную клетку, цвет сошел с щек, Стайлз облизнул губы, а его ресницы нервно дрожали. Он был напуган, из-за чего оборотню стало плохо.

Хейл отсел достаточно, чтобы Стайлз смог отодвинуться подальше от него. Он забился в противоположный угол дивана, натянув футболку между бедер, чтобы прикрыть себя.

— Извини, — сказал он, потупив заблестевшие глаза, источая кислый запах унижения.

Дерек осмотрел комнату в поисках чего-нибудь чем можно накрыть Стайлза, быстро найдя трикотажное одеяло, свисающее с дивана. Он протянул его парню, который быстро укрыл им свои ноги. Он был красным как свекла, его взгляд нервно переметнулся с все еще возбужденной промежности мужчины на свои собственные длинные пальцы.

— Вероятно, ты думаешь что я тот еще неудачник, — отметил Стайлз грустно.

Дерек мотнул головой.

— Не извиняйся, — ответил он тихо, но все еще строго.

— Но я все испортил, — Стайлз продолжил. — Я не знаю, что не так со мной. Я хочу этого, правда хочу… я просто… может быть, это было слишком быстро?

— Все нормально, — настаивает Дерек, сжимая челюсти. Этот кислый запах снова наполнил ноздри, Хейл поднял взгляд на Стайлза, поспешно вытирающего мокрые глаза ладонью. Он вздыхает, тут же понимая, что это была неверная реакция, так как парень еще больше сжался. Боже, он хотел бы быть лучше в такого рода вещах. Лора знала бы, что сказать. Черт, Питер знал бы как справиться с дискомфортом какой-нибудь легкой шуткой, которая заставила бы Стайлза снова улыбнуться, а не выглядеть так, будто ему хочется, чтобы диван поглотил и спрятал его всего.

— Я… все в порядке. Я не был… Прошло достаточно времени и для меня тоже. Я не привык, — он замолк, сглатывает, пытаясь придумать как объяснить свою ситуацию.

— К прикосновениям? — предположил Стайлз. Брови слегка округлились, широко открытые глаза изучающе смотрели. — Ты отталкивал меня каждый раз, как я пытался… тебе было неприятно?

— Нет, — Дерек рыкнул, разочарованно запрокинув голову.Он чувствовал себя таким бесполезным и так неловко, сидя здесь рядом со Стайлзом, который был очевидно расстроен. Он не знал как успокаивать людей, его волк скалит на него зубы, чтобы тот прикоснулся и успокоил парня. В конце концов, волк выигрывает. Оборотень пододвигается и хватает парня руками, перетаскивая его вместе с одеялом себе на колени.

— Боже мой, — произносит Стайлз тихо и коротко, пока его перемещают, а его лицо приобретает более глубокий оттенок красного.

Дерек поддерживает одной рукой Стилински за спину, а другой успокаивающе гладит бедро, покрытое одеялом. Его волк доволен близком контактом и тем, что этот сладкий запах снова начинает смешиваться с его.

— Я хочу тебя, — говорит Дерек в волосы Стайлза, чтобы избежать неловкого зрительного контакта. — Прошло много времени… для меня, — он тяжело сглатывает, утыкаясь носом в волосы, — прошло достаточно времени с тех пор, как я позволял кому-либо себя касаться… с тех пор, как я хотел этого.

Стайлз кусает губы и кивает в понимании. Он позволяет себе уместить голову на плече Дерека, руки все еще на его собственных коленях.

— Хорошо, как насчет того, что мы оба неудачники? — спрашивает Стайлз слегка неуверенно, но уже с привычной проказливой ноткой.

Дерек фыркает, все еще поглаживая мальчишеские колени.

— Вероятно, — признает он.

Все закончилось просмотром фильма. Где-то на середине Дерек понял, что это первый раз, когда он остался в квартире Стайлза без специальной цели, и он не может отрицать, что просто быть рядом — приятно. Ему нравится как ощущается вес парня под боком. Пару раз Стайлз касался его руки или ноги, но Дерек подавлял инстинкт оттолкнуть его.

Когда Хейл уже был готов уходить, Стайлз проводил его до двери весь сонный и томный. Он немного оперся на дверной проем, повернувшись телом к оборотню в очевидном требование чего-то, и Дерек не может отказать. Он подходит и кладет ладонь на заднюю часть шеи парня, чувствуя восторг вместе с волком от того, как Стайлз тут же подался и неосознанно слегка откинул голову, открывая горло. Он зарылся пальцами в спутанные волосы парня, оттягивая за них, и после соединил их губы в коротком, но нежном поцелуе.

Несмотря на то, что закончили они на хорошей ноте, Дерек чувствовал беспокойство всю оставшуюся ночь, съедаемый мыслями об их попытке. Шли часы, пока он лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок потому, что стоит ему закрыть глаза, мозг любезно подкидывает то, как он удерживал Стайлза, как менялось его лицо каждый раз, когда Хейл его отталкивал. Он переигрывает эти моменты снова и снова в своей голове, места, где парень его касался, все еще покалывают. У него не было ничего подобного до Кейт, он даже не осознавал своего появившегося отвращения до нынешнего момента. Похоже на жестокую шутку. Еще одна вещь, которую Кейт смогла забрать у него.

Он сглатывает горечь, пальцы бессильно сжимаются в кулаки, каждый сустав в теле напрягается, а челюсть щелкает. Жужжание на прикроватной тумбе вытаскивает его из раздумий, имя Стайлза и его глупое фото высвечивается на экране. Дерек тянется за телефоном, чтобы прочитать сообщение.

_Стайлз: Было весело, спасибо, что остался._

Несмотря на краткость, это помогло немного убрать напряжение из плеч и челюсти. Он выдыхает носом, перечитывая сообщения в третий раз. Это глупая мысль, но Дереку кажется, что так вовремя отправлено сообщение не случайно, будто Стайлз каким-то образом чувствовал, что ему это было нужно. Вероятнее, Стилински потратил последние три часа на то, чтобы решить, что конкретно написать, как и любая беспокойная макаронина, которой он являлся. Но Хейлу нравилось это в любом случае.

_Дерек: Мне тоже._

Он фыркнул на отправленные в ответ глаза-сердечки.

Несмотря на то, что сообщение смогло успокоить его ночью, утром это отвратительное чувство неспособности снова было с ним. Он думал об этом весь рабочий день. Его приказы были более резкими и краткими, чем обычно, за что он получает неодобрительное выражение лица от Бойда. Дерек уходит в свой трейлер, чтобы отдохнуть часок, проверяет свой телефон несколько раз и пересматривает ночную переписку со Стайлзом.

Бойд появляется ближе к концу перерыва, лицо не выражает эмоций, но Хейл может увидеть немой вопрос «Какого хрена с тобой твориться?».

— Долгая ночь, — говорит Дерек в качестве объяснения. — Плохо спалось.

— Тебе повезло, что мы все привыкли к тебе, — наказывает Бойд, хотя оборотень может слышать принятие в его голосе. — Выспись сегодня.

Дерек закатил глаза, фыркая.

— Понял, босс, — съязвил он, уставившись в экран ноутбука.

Бойд задержался в дверном проеме достаточно, чтобы Дерек успел взвесить возможность разговора о том, что случилось между ним и Стайлзом. Бойд вероятно был его лучшим, почти что единственным другом, если говорить честно. И пока они друг друга хорошо понимали, они не разговаривали. В конечном итоге, Хейл ничего не говорит и позволяет ему уйти.

Стайлз все так же пишет ему, как прежде, только определенно не в таком сексуальном ключе, как в их совсем недавней переписке. Он отправляет фотографию взрослого мужчины, которого Дерек распознает как его отца, хмуро смотрящего в тарелку с салатом, позади которого стоит сам Стилински с маниакальной ухмылкой. Надпись гласила «Пытка шпинатом». Следующей была фотография самого парня со слегка открытыми глазами, после которой шел текст о том, как сильно он устал. Позже Хейл отправляет вид голых стен апартаментов, над которыми сейчас работает, приписывая «все еще лучше, чем твоя квартира».

Стайлз отвечает «ХАХАХАХА боже ты мудак», заставляя Дерек засмеяться, что зарабатывает внимание и удивление некоторых членов его команды.

К концу недели в их отношениях со Стилински все идет хорошо, но Хейл будто застрял на мысли об их неудачной попытки заняться сексом. После все тоже нормально, просто и уютно, и Дерек обеспокоен тем, что их следующая попытка в секс может провалиться, если, конечно, кто-то из них поборет себя и сделает первый шаг. Оборотень не встречался со Стайлзом лично с того случая, и он отдавал себе отчет, что намеренно избегал этого. Но он все еще продолжал заполнять свои дни работай, чтобы оправдать свое уединение, пытаясь убедить себя, что звонков и переписки будет достаточно.

Конечно же, это было не так, и с началом следующей недели он уже не мог отрицать, что скучает по Стайлзу.

Дерек и Лора всегда были близки, но по-другому. Лора любила командовать и суетиться за него, она интересовалась его жизнью, но никогда не знала, когда лучше оставить в одиночестве. Спустя два дня Дерек наконец позвонил Питеру.

— … алло? — голос звучал пробно и жестко.

— Дядя Питер, — сказал Дерек в качестве приветствия, голос был немного сжатым из-за того, что он усаживал ноги на кофейный столик, собираясь хотя бы выглядеть расслабленно, даже если внутри него все горит.

Мужчина коротко и сухо посмеялся.

— Это правда ты. Я подумал, кто-то нашел телефон и позвонил на первый всплывший номер, — Дерек знает, что заслужил данный подкол, но все равно больно.

— «Л» идет перед «П», — напомнил он, вспоминая стайлзовы плохие шутки. Питер фыркает.

— Предположим.

Они непринужденно болтали пару минут, пока Питер напрямую не спросил причину звонка. Дерек тяжело сглатывает и садится прямо.

— Я эм… мне нужен совет.

— Совет? — спросили с не скрываем удивлением.

— Ага, — у Хейла сухо в горле. — Я… — произносить слова оказалось более трудным действом, чем он думал, но он был рад, что хотя бы не смотрит в глаза дяде. — У меня есть некоторые проблемы… — Дерек прокашливается, глаза закрыты, пока он пытается спрятаться от смущения, — интимного характера.

Пару секунд была тишина, пока Питер не прокашлялся. Младший Хейл ожидал легкого подкола, что было бы в стиле его дяди, но вместо этого тот спрашивает.

— В достижение эрекции? — сказано без издевательств, но серьезного, немного тихо.

Дерек накрывает глаза ладонью, большим и указательным пальцами надавливая на виски, пытаясь побороть чувственную память того, как его член пульсировал, зажатый джинсами, пока он ехал к Стайлзу.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Точно не в этом.

Питер кашлянул, будто борясь со смешком над холодным тоном племянника.

— Тогда что? Не получилось закончить? — Дерек вздыхает, его жажда совета потихоньку переходит в желание закончить этот разговор прямо сейчас.

— Ты же знаешь, я встречался со… Стайлзом.

Послышался какой-то скрип, похожий на звук, издаваемый рабочим креслом Питера. Дерек может представить его: сидит облокотившись на спинку с вытянутыми ногами, скрестив лодыжки.

— И ты все еще встречаешься с ним? — звучало так, будто старший пытался скрыть свое удивление.

— Ага, — ответил Дерек. — Мы пытались зайти дальше, и я эм… я замер.

— Окей, — произнес Питер задумчиво.

— Я просто… — Дерек застонал, сгорбившись, уложив голову в свободную руку. — Он пригласил меня… я был «рад», но когда мы начали, я не смог позволить ему касаться меня, — его накрыло волной стыда стоило лишь вспомнить как Стайлз запаниковал тогда. — Я напугал его, Питер.

Кресло скрипнуло снова.

— Подробней, — потребовал Хейл без насмешек, ну, Дерек понадеялся, что без них.

— По началу все было в порядке, все шло нормально. После некоторая одежда снялась, но каждый раз, когда он пытался коснуться меня, у меня не получалось не оттолкнуть его. В итоге я обездвиживал его пару раз, что напугало его. Было так, будто я не мог контролировать собственную реакцию.

— Ты хотел, чтобы он прикоснулся?

Дерек подтвердил, сказал, что это впервые за последние годы, когда он правда хотел этого. Его лицо горело, пока он говорил, стыд застрял где-то в горле, чего он не осознавал до этого. Он думал о всех тех людях, с которыми спал, после Кейт, с которой он трахался больше из-за мыслей, что это то, что ему предполагается делать, нежели это то, чего он хотел. Он не чувствовал ничего с теми людьми, даже не в эмоциональном смысле, а физическом. Он двигался, достигал конечной цели, но казалось, что это все будто не с ним.

Питер снова прокашлялся, звуки помех на линии.

— Ты рассказал ему о пожаре…

— Нет, — отрезал он твердо.

— Он когда-нибудь узнает, Дерек. Это может помочь ему понять.

Хейл тряхнул головой, откинувшись на диван. Он знал, это было эгоистично, Питер не мог спрятать пожар так же, как он, но Питер также не вынужден обременять себя тяжестью вины.

Дядя воспринимает тишину по-другому.

— Мне хотелось бы думать, что ты перестал считать пожар своей виной, — голос был мягче, чем обычно. — Я понимаю, что ты хочешь новый старт, ты заслуживаешь этого, и я рад, что ты наконец решился, но тебе нужно быть честным со Стайлзом. Ты не встречался с кем-либо в течение долгого времени, и я не думаю, что ты когда-либо получал нужную тебе поддержку после пожара.

Дерек сидел неподвижно и едва дышал. Было приятно слышать подтверждения без обвинительного подтона, который всегда присутствовал в благонамеренных советах Лоры.

— Последний человек, с которым ты был, предал тебя всеми возможными способами, — Питер продолжил. — И ты никогда правда не разбирался с этим. Это объясняет почему твои реальные первые отношения с тех пор имеют некоторые трудности. Просто реши, чего ты хочешь. Если ты хочешь интимности, делай все медленно и позволь себе привыкнуть к этому. Будь честен с ним о том, что приносит тебе дискомфорт. Если он смог выдержать тебя со всей этой хмуростью так долго, у него терпение святого.

Младший закатил глаза.

— У тебя может все получится, Дерек, — Питер уверил его, и определенность в его тоне заставляет Хейла поверить в это.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necco wafers - очень похожи (на вид) на такие дешевые конфетки, которые обычно бывают в виде часов или браслетов. фото https://im0-tub-ru.yandex.net/i?id=d271a8b7dbe0b5ca6db8bc8ee4b960a9&n=13

Стайлз.

Пока он и Дерек переписывались, вещи определенно изменились.

Стайлз заметил, что рандомно проверяет телефон и расстраивается из-за отсутствия сообщений от оборотня. Они объявили себя парой после того небольшого инцидента, но Стилински чувствует себя более неловко во время разговоров с Дереком, чем до этого, что определенно о чем-то говорит.

Он погрузился в учебу, благодарный за отвлечение и оправдание, почему он больше не заявлялся в квартиру Хейла. У него экзамены на носу и сдача проекта, над которым он работал весь семестр. Его отцу нужна парочка обедов домашнего приготовления (независимо согласен тот или нет), и у него есть возможность заполнить свои будни и быть продуктивнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни.

И ко всему прочему, он скучал по Дереку, по его угрюмым ответам в одно слово или небольшим улыбкам, которые озаряли его лицо, когда он думал, что Стайлз не смотрит. Он хочется изучить больше из того, что они начали, и не может ничего сделать с тем, что увеличившееся дистанция проложила путь для старой неуверенности в себе, которая медленно шкребется обратно. Эти мелкие мысли о том, что он недостаточно хорош и никогда не будет таковым, напомнили ему, почему ему не оказывал внимания так долго.

Он правда старался очистить голову от ненужных мыслей, тряс головой и углублялся в следующее задание, все равно проверяя свой телефон через пять минут. Парень начинал светиться каждый раз, когда Хейл писал ему, вне зависимости от содержания сообщения. Стайлз никогда не был тем человеком, который оставлял спящую собаку лежать спокойно, поэтому через пару дней «все еще общения, но неестественного и недостаточно классного», он берет банку пива, все из тех же, оставленных Скоттом, и звонит Дереку.

Он уже выпил треть банки, когда оборотень поднял трубку, сонное «Привет» подняло все волосы на загривке Стайлза. Стилински положил руку себе на промежность, уши порозовели от того, как его член отреагировал на одно тяжелое слово.

— Хэй! — ответил он излишне радостно. — Большой парень, не разговаривал с тобой так долго, — он поморщился с выбранных собой же слов. Так начался этот взрослый важный разговор, Стилински…

— Я писал тебе этим вечером, — напомнил Дерек услужливо.

— Возможно, я скучал по твоим блестящим коммуникативным способностям.

Хейл хмыкнул.

Стайлз выбивает пальцами ритм на своей коленке. Все то, что он хочет сказать, толпится за зубами.

— Мы в норме? — спрашивает он, чувствуя облегчение, но тут же пожалев об этом.

Тишина на линии длится достаточно долго, и Стайлз проверил не прервался ли звонок.

— Ага, — ответил Дерек, но следующие секунды не добавил ничего более, чем парень был не удовлетворен.

— Ты давненько не проникал в мою хату, — шутит Стайлз, пытаясь сохранить светлый тон.

— Ты наконец-то начал использовать замки, — парирует мужчина, и хоть он звучит так же невозмутимо как и обычно, Стилински может представить самодовольную улыбку, которая расцвела на его глупом лице.

Несмотря на стеб, Стайлз хочет понять суть проблемы, что никогда не произойдет, если он позволит Дереку вести разговор.

— Все, что я знаю, большой парень, так это то, что ты частенько это делал, пока мы не попробовали заняться сексом… и теперь мы едва ли разговариваем.

— Я хотел прийти завтра, наконец сдвинуться с мертвой точки. Но потом моя эм… моя сестра заскочила ненадолго, — Стайлз сглотнул, напряжение покидало его тело с каждым сказанным словом, а глубоко в груди концентрировалось тепло.

— Правда? — спросил парень неловко и, может даже, пискляво.

— Ага, — Дерек подтвердил. — На работе лютое сумасшествие, но я собирался навестить тебя. Потом Лора зашла в гости, и все закончилось тем, что она осталось… немного дольше, чем планировала, — Стайлз садится прямо, рукой растирая лицо, пытаясь избавится от легкой дымки в мозгу из-за выпитого пива.

— Все в норме?

— Все окей, просто она… — Хейл вздохнул. Он часто так делает, пытаясь потянуть время, чтобы решить, насколько ограниченное количество слов он собирается выдать. — Она увидела смузи, что ты сделал, и расчувствовалась.

— Расчувствовалась?

— Ага, — Дерек снова вздохнул. — В действительности, она заплакала, сказала, как счастлива, что я наконец «впустил кого-нибудь», что было приятно увидеть признаки твоего существования с тех пор, как я прекратил отправлять ей твои фото, — Стайлз нахмурился.

— Я отправляю тебе фотки все время.

— Ага… — протянул оборотень, звуча настолько глуповато и неловко, насколько позволяло его существо. — Но они для меня.

Стайлз был рад, что не сидит сейчас перед Дереком, потому что он может ощутить, какое глупое выражение приняло его лицо: он улыбался сам себе, краснота пошла вниз по шее, пока он пытался прикусить свою непокорные губы.

— Что же, думаю, что спонтанный плач — идеальное одобрение моего присутствия в твоей жизни. Твоя сестра кажется очень сдержанной.

Дерек хмыкнул в ответ, что Стайлз засчитал за победу. Он чувствовал себя лучше, чем все время до. У него так много слов, так много вопросов, на которые он хочет ответы, но не знает даже как спросить.

— Окей… — выдает он, не зная как еще начать. — Не будь незнакомцем, большой парень.

— Хорошо, — ответил Дерек немного смущенно, — я не буду.

Это не идеально, но уже хорошо, хоть какое-никакое, но начало. Он допил пиво, многократно переигрывал сказанное Хейлом о скинутых фотках. В конце концов, он включает телевизор, просто чтобы перекрыть шум в своей собственной голове, и поднимается, только чтобы достать наполовину съеденную пачку чипсов для увеличения процента отвлечения.

Стайлз правда не ожидал получить весточку от Дерека этой ночью, поэтому он хмурится, когда его телефон загорается на кофейном столике волчьим именем. Он вводит пароль и хмурится на сообщение. Он вынужден прочесть дважды, чтобы убедиться в прочитанном.

_Дерек: Я хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне, но мне нужно время._

Дерек никогда не говорил ему что-либо такого личного характера, и учитывая то, каким неловким он был во время звонка, Стайлз предполагает, что тот пытался придумать как бы выразить это словами. Он уверен, что это определенно было важным для Хейла, поэтому тратит время, чтобы сформулировать подходящий ответ.

_Стайлз: Это абсолютно нормально._

Все равно чувствовалось, что что-то не так. Обычно они общаются сарказмом и ехидными комментариями, поэтому он не может побороть в себе желание написать небольшое дополнение, чтобы сохранить настроение больше подходящее их зоне комфорта.

_Стайлз: Я все еще девственник, Хмуроволк, ожидание не является для меня великой проблемой._

События шли медленно, но все стало легче. Дерек писал чаще, даже отправил фото себя, закатывающего глаза, и красивой черноволосой девушки, которая прижалась к его лицу своим, оголяя солнечной улыбкой свои идеально белые зубы и, судя по всему, являлась Лорой.

_Стайлз: Никто не страдает так, как страдаешь ты._

Уверил его Стилински. Факт — Дерек показал ему кусочек своей личной жизни, своей семье, с которой ему определенно не скучно. Парень поставил это селфи как новую фотку профиля и радовался каждый раз, когда ее видел.

Хейл все еще не пришел к нему, но все продолжало улучшаться. Глаза Стайлза почти что вылетели из своих орбит, когда оборотень предложил сходить посмотреть вместе кино, о котором Стилински трепался честные пять минут. Они не особо часто показывались вместе на публике, что парень приписал к дерековой ненависти людных общественных мест, нежели к тому, что тот не хотел показываться конкретно с ним.

Ожидание в очереди с Дереком; его рука, аккуратно подталкивающая вперед, над его копчиком; факт того, что они делят попкорн и напитки, как Стайлз всегда представлял себе поход в кино с кем-то, кто не Скотт и не его отец. Все это слегка кружит ему голову. Он не осознавал, что вся это взбудораженная энергия вырывалась наружу, пока Хейл не положил свою большую теплую ладонь в успокаивающем жесте на его дергающееся колено во время просмотра титров. Стилински сетовал на потерю этого контакта, когда Дерек моментом позже убрал руку. Он пропустил начальную сцену из-за раздирающего желания, чтобы мужчина еще раз любым образом тронул его.

Они опирались друг о друга плечами в течении всего фильма, попкорн был на коленях Дерека, но наклонен в сторону Стайлз для лучшего доступа. В момент высокой концентрации храбрости и импульсивности, Стилински берет ладонь мужчины, наклоняет вперед голову и кладет его руку себе на плечи. Хейл наблюдает за ним широко открытыми глазами, и после пары мгновений борьбы с неловким оцепенением он разрешает это. У парня улыбка от уха до уха, он наклоняется ближе, умещая голову на плече Дерека.

После фильма Стайлз будто плавал в пространстве и был более чувствительным, чем обычно после нарушения их небольших границ взаимодействия. Он не мог не попробовать выяснить насколько далеко Дерек позволит ему зайти. Он коснулся его ладони и, переждав, сплел их мизинцы вместе. Оборотень одарил его затравленным взглядом, но пока он всем своим видом показывал, что хочет отдернуть руку, к его чести он этого не делает. Стайлз клюет его в щеку, после того как они оба помыли руки, и Хейл снова замирает позволяя, даже кладет руку Стилински на спину, выводя его.

Вскоре они уже шли к своим машинам, а Стайлз весь дрожал от едва сдерживаемой энергии. Если бы это был фильм, то это был бы идеальный момент для прощального поцелуя, но Хейл просто направляется к своей Камаро, салютуя на прощанье. Парень слегка сдулся, но машет в ответ.

— Окей… пока, чувак! — он кривится сам себе и достает ключи из кармана, плечи осунулись. Он едва вытащил ключи из замка, когда его схватили за плечо и повернули, спиной врезав в дверь Джипа.

Стайлз уставился на Дерека, стоящего рядом с ним, нахмурившегося, рукой все еще вцепившегося в его футболку. Стилински собирался спросить, что не так, но мужчина наклонился вперед и уперся своими губами в его. Стайлзу понадобилась минута на осознание, что его целуют, и еще одна, чтобы избавиться от дымки в голове и ответить. Парень вцепился в него тут же, схватил своими длинными пальцами его кофту, открыл рот, чтобы впустить его язык. Они целовались минуту или две — достаточно, чтобы слегка возбудиться. Он отрывается до того, как его член полностью встает, наклоняясь назад, чтобы стеклянными глазами еще раз посмотреть на губы Дерека, и улыбается, поворачиваясь к машине.

— Я позвоню тебе, — обещает Стайлз, закрывая дверь, машет рукой и трогается с места.

Он был на девятом небе, пока ехал домой, от глупой улыбки лицо было готово треснуть. Это состояние держалось все то время, что он был за рулем, и пока поднимался по лестнице, где воняло мочой, запах которой никогда не выветривался, и шел по коридору, стены которого в его отсутствие успели украсить огромным розовым членом. К тому моменту, как он оказался в кровати его лицо болело, но он все еще улыбался, пока набирал номер Скотта.

— Иметь парня офигенно, — Стайлз привычно пропускает приветствие. Даже если Дерек все еще технически считался его сладким папочкой, недавнее событие ощущалось как соответствующее свиданию, и поэтому он собирался говорить об этом в таком ключе.

Скотт страдальчески стонет.

— У тебя пять минут, бро.

Стилински воспользовался каждой выделенной секундой, оговаривая каждый момент, каждое касание и взгляд. Скотт прилежно слушал, вставляя мелкое «Бро!» то там, то тут, из-за чего Стайлз подозревает, что тот едва ли слушает — играет во что-то вместо этого, но ему все равно. Это было просто прекрасно быть тем, кто как полный идиот тайно торжествует из-за любой мелочи. Он годами был в противоположной роли, поэтому он собирается восполнить это.

Его хорошее настроение длилось днями, и если дереково ежедневное «Доброе утро» можно считать за индикатор, то чувства были взаимны. Хейл обычно чаще был тем, кто отвечал, а не инициировал, но теперь в течение дня он отправлял Стайлзу различные моменты: его руки покрытые пылью после сноса стены; сучье лицо в исполнение Бойда; кот, которого он встретил во время обеденного перерыва. Стайлз подумывал рассказать Дереку об инстаграме, но решил, что лучше сохранит эти обновления тока для себя.

Пребывания в хорошем расположение духа кажется шерифу весьма подозрительным явлением, и он задумчиво щурится на Стайлза, когда тот вваливается в его офис, чтобы вручить отцу вегетарианский бургер с грибами. Стилински отправил фото Динера Дереку, когда был там, приписав «То особое место, где мой любимый сталкер схватил меня на улице». В ответ он получил нож-эмоджи, из-за чего он лающе засмеялся напротив толпы людей.

— Почему ты счастлив? — спросил шериф, принимая предложенный бургер, пока по-тихому пытался столкнуть упаковку Necco wafers* со стола своим локтем.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Если ты собираешься перекусить конфетами, то выбирай хотя бы то, что стоит есть. Боже… маленькие пластинки пыли…

— Ты на наркоте? — спросил Джон, откидываясь на спинку кресла и скрещивая руки на груди, включив классический режим «Серьезный Шериф».

— Я мог бы, — ответил парень, садясь на край рабочего стола. — Что у тебя в шкафчике для улик?

Джон одарил его запатентованным «закатыванием глаз Стилински» в ответ, сталкивая сына со стола. Стайлз сдвигается в право прежде, чем сваливается на свою задницу, и забирается на стул, когда помощник шерифа заходит в помещение.

Пэрриш пару раз окидывает его взглядом и изгибает бровь.

— Хэй, Стайлз, хорошо выглядишь.

Стайлз покраснел и попытался утонуть в стуле. Был момент в его жизни, когда у него был краш на Пэрриша, и если бы это произошло тогда, он бы умер от счастья, но сейчас это заставило почувствовать себя неудобно.

— Хэй, Джордан, — сказал Стайлз, не зная как справиться с очевидным заигрыванием.

Джон хлопнул только что подписанными бумагами Пэрриша по лицу.

— Иди куда-нибудь еще, — сказал он. — У него уже есть кое-кто.

Неа, Стайлз готов умереть теперь.

Его отец хмурится, откидываясь в кресле, бургер лежит нетронутый перед ним, и он сверлит Стайлза задумчивым прищуром. Но затем он резко расслабляется, и тянется за ланчем.

— Боже, Стайлз, просто скажи, что он использует презерватив.

Челюсть Стилински младшего целуется с полом, а лицо горит.

— Боже мой, папа… что?

Джон скривился, укусив бургер.

— Ты зашел в помещение, светясь так, будто мир наконец приобрел краску. Я не идиот, Стайлз, и я тоже терял свою девственность, — он нахмурился, аккуратно и тщательно осматривая свой ланч, после обидчиво спросив. — Что, никакой горчицы?

Стайлз издает непонятные звуки, абсолютно лешенный слов. Он хлопает ртом, как рыба на суше, на протяжении минуты, наблюдая за своим отцом, поедающего бургер, после чего ему удается выдавить.

— Боже… у нас не было секса еще, ты такой стремный, — он вжимается в стул настолько, насколько получается, плечи подняты до ушей. — И почему ты думаешь, что он надел бы презерватив? У есть все шансы быть сверху!

Отец наградил его таким знающим взглядом, что Стайлз пожалел о всей своей истории поиска. Он тяжело сглотнул, вставая на ноги.

— Что же, было приятно повидаться, старик. Наслаждайся своим ланчем! — быстро чмокнув отца в макушку, он спеша выбежал из офиса, пряча свое краснючее лицо от Пэрриша, пробегая мимо него.

В секунду, когда он оказался в безопасности и уединение своего Джипа, Стилински взял телефон и написал Хейлу.

_Стайлз: Мой отец записал меня в пожизненные пассивы:/_

Ответ пришел меньше чем через минуту.

_Дерек: Девственник может быть пассивом?_

Парень фыркнул, закатил глаза и написал.

_Стайлз: Представь себе. Порно и мастурбация существуют, спасибочки._

Чувствуя победу, он кинул телефон на пассажирское сидение и поехал домой. Стилински приготовил себе ужин и даже не думал о том, что написал Дереку. Он лежал в кровати и смотрел фильм на ноутбуке, пока его не отвлекло пришедшее сообщение от Хейла, и их предыдущий разговор возобновился.

_Дерек: Так что ты думаешь насчет этого?_

_Стайлз: ?_

_Дерек: Ты упомянул порно и мастурбацию._

Парень покраснел, вся его история пролетела перед глазами.

_Стайлз: Ты не хочешь знать._

Он жевал свою нижнюю губу, пока ждал реакции оборотня на его поддразнивание, все еще лежа на своем животе, как и во время просмотра фильма.

_Дерек: Хочу._

Стилински радовался, что Хейл не может видеть то, как он залился краской. Пальцы выбивали ритм по клавиатуре, пока он не решил просмотреть свои закладки.

_Стайлз: Возможно, мне нравится разница в размерах._

Предложил он, проверяя почву, гадая как Дерек ответить.

Немедленный запрос о подробностях убрал все сомнения.

Стайлз просматривает видео, правда размышляя, что конкретно ему нравится в каждом, в действительности представляя себя в роли одного из участников. Немного грустно ожидать ответного сообщения. То, под каким углом он держал телефон, мешало ему использовать клавиатуру. Его член упирался в кровать, голова немного затуманена из-за этих роликов. Когда они пытались заняться сексом Стайлзу понравились звуки, издаваемые Дереком, его одышка и резкие вдохи. Даже если они не были еще готовы для полноценного секса, парню хотелось бы, чтобы у них было больше контакта. Стилински не дает себе шанса еще раз хорошенько обдумать свой последующий поступок и звонит Хейлу, его бедра неосознанно вжимаются в простыни.

Ответив на звонок, Дерек звучал немного напряженно, может быть немного неуверенно, но все еще достаточно для Стайлза, чтобы положить ладонь на промежность и сжать себя.

— Все эти парни напоминают мне тебя, — голос был немного охрипшим, но Стайлз надеялся, что в сексуальном ключе.

— Да?

— Да, — он подтвердил, — думаю, у меня есть типаж, — он включил видео, закусывая свою нижнюю губу, когда более крупный мужчина толкнул меньшего спиной на кровать, а после притянул за икры к ее краю. Бедра Стайлз напряглись и приподнялись из-за представлений о том, как Дерек делает тоже самое с ним, ставит в удобную ему позу, руководит процессом. — Также, возможно, мне слегка нравится грубость, — отметил он, сжимая набухающий член.- Мне понравилось, когда ты обездвижил меня в прошлый раз… тогда это было слишком, но я продолжал думать об этом. Дрочить на это.

— … Ты? — Дерек звучит неуверенно, но определенно не противится.

— Да, — Стайлз извивался, лежа на спине, ноутбук уже не так сильно нужен. Он игрался пальцами со складками на кофте, лениво скользил ими по животу. — Думаю, мне нравится, когда ты берешь контроль. Было приятно дать кому-то порулить для разнообразия. — он расстегивает свои джинсы, скользя рукой в трусы. Мягкий стон облегчения вырвался из его рта, в ответ низкий рык донесся по ту сторону линии. — Мое любимое, где парня ебут на стойке, — сказал Стилински с придыханием, начиная аккуратно поглаживать себя, но его рука была сухой. — Ему не дают двинуться, напоминает мне наш раз на диване, — пальцы оглаживают яйца, после оборачиваясь вокруг члена, чтобы он мог толкнуться в них. — Хочу повторить это. Ты на мне, не позволяя сделать лишнее движение… — Стайлз старается придумать более горячий вариант «сухой долбежки», но быстро сдается и изменяет курс. — Ты трогаешь себя сейчас?

— Да, — Дерек прохрипел.

— Что ты делаешь? — уточняет Стайлз, желая подробностей для полной картины.

Хейл замолчал, парень мог только предположить, что такой разговор явно не находится в зоне комфорта, но спустя пару секунд тишина нарушается.

— Лежу в кровати, — сказал он, — отдрачиваю себе в своих спортивных штанах.

Стайлз облизал губы, представляя обтянутый тканью член Дерека, может быть он сможет разглядеть головку и взять ее в рот.

— Смазка? — спросил Стилински, тут же вспоминая, что ему бы она тоже пригодилась. Слюны не хватило, поэтому он перекатился к тумбочке, доставая из нее тюбик.

— Не особо нужна, — ответил Дерек. — Волчьи штучки.

Парень угукнул, ставя телефон на громкую связь, и теперь он может удобно улечься на кровать и освободить обе руки.

— Приятно знать, — он выдавил немного лубриканта себе на пальцы и сжал ими головку своего члена. Он громко вздохнул, бедра дернулись из-за контакта.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Трогаю себя, — Стайлз простонал, свободной рукой проходясь по соскам. — Я весьма чувствителен… иногда я могу кончить даже не трогая свой член.

— Чувствителен где?

— Мой живот, — он ведет своими тупыми ногтями по плоскому животу пока не начинает подрагивать. — Люблю, когда трогают здесь. Мои соски тоже… я знаю, у некоторых парней они не такие уж и чувствительные, в отличие от моих. Почти что кончил, когда ты укусил один из них в прошлый раз. Тебе определенно придется повторить это.

Снова рычание в ответ, не сложно представить как Дерек хватает его, обездвиживает и использует.

— Хочу твой рот на себе, — слова вырываются раньше, чем он успевает смутиться, горло щекочет от воспоминаний ощущения жесткой щетины на коже. — А ты?

— Да, — Дерек согласился, слово звучит задушенно, будто он хочет сказать что-то еще, но застрял на нем.

Как бы странно ни было, это тока раззадорило Стайлза. Ему нравилось то, каким возбужденным он может сделать Хейла, того, кто среди них двоих был непоколебимым и неподвижным.

— Я подумываю отсосать тебе, — утверждает Стайлз. — Думаю о том, как ты ебешь меня.

— Да?

Стилински кивнул себе, губа сжата между зубов, когда он стонет, соглашаясь. Первые пару раз были немного пугающими, если ему быть честным. Он еще раз надавил на местечко за яйцами, пока дрочил себе, просто проверяя. Он был таким узким, туго сжимался вокруг одной смазанной фаланги. Парень занервничал после этого, не пытался повторить это где-то неделю, но в конце концов его сожрало любопытство. Его первая реальная попытка была больше нацелена на изучение, чем на получения удовольствия, но первый толчок по простате убедил его в том, что это станет регулярным дополнением к его сеансам мастурбации. Ему все еще казалась пугающей перспектива принять в себя что-то такое огромное, как член Хейла, но это не заставило его хотеть меньше. Несмотря на травму, которая немного испортила их первую попытку в сексуальный контакт, Стайлз мог с уверенностью сказать, что доверяет Дереку.

Он повернул голову к телефону и высоко заскулил, введя в себя один смазанный палец. Его живот напрягся, спина немного выгнулась, пока он пытался найти позицию, в которой палец войдет глубже.

— Что ты делаешь?

Напряженный голос Дерека прорвался сквозь дымку, когда Стайлз прошелся по простате так, что ресницы затрепетали, а глаза закатились.

— Ебу себя пальцами, — ответил Стайлз снова застонав. — Пока только один… все еще слишком туго, но так хорошо.

Дыхание оборотня потяжелело, зачастило. Стилински мог слышать шорох ткани. Он покраснел, поняв, что этим звуком сопровождается, дрочка Дерека. У него не было особо шанса полапать Хейла всласть в их прошлый раз, о чем он глубоко жалеет в данный момент. Он гадает, такой же бархатный член у оборотня, как и у него, представляет его вставшим и красным, готов поспорить, что не сможет обернуть пальцы вокруг него, в отличие от своего.

Стайлз оперся ногами о кровать, поднимая свои бедра, чтобы ввести второй палец, сжимая член и яйца свободной рукой. Он выскуливает имя Дерека, подтягивает ляхи, пытаясь найти подходящий угол.

— Хочу, чтобы это был ты, — выдыхает он отчаянно. Стайлз сжимает пальцы в себе, третьим нажимая на уже растянутый анус. Теплая волна проходит внутри него, нервные окончания загорелись, когда он толкнулся в себя. — Недостаточно.

— Поиграй со своими сосками, — приказывает Дерек. — Я бы кусал их, пока трахал тебя.

Стайлз запрокидывает голову, вспоминая какими чувствительными были его соски после их прерванной встречи. Они были настолько раздражены из-за рта и щетины Дерека, что он еле мог выдержать то, как терлась ткань футболки о них в течение нескольких дней. Он поднял руку чтобы ущипнуть один, и сморгнул от того, как хорошо это ощущалось. Парень давит круговыми движениями прям по нужному местечку, мышцы спины и живота напряжены почти что до боли. Оргазм настигает Стайлза внезапно, неприласканый член дергается, пока из него вытекает теплая сперма на плоский живот.

— Ох, боже, — выдохнул Стайлз, чье тело все еще прошивают легкие спазмы. — Ох, блять… я только что кончил на своих пальцах… боже мой Дерек, никогда еще такого не было… — мямлил он запыхавшись. Конечности наконец расслабились, и Стилински лег на кровати бескостной лужей. Легкое покалывание чувствовалось во всем теле, он смутно слышал резкие ворчащие звуки.

— Блять, Стайлз, — прохрипел Дерек, — блять… я тоже кончил. Иисусе…

Они оба пытались отдышаться пару минут, Стайлз все еще анализирует, что только что произошло не только с ним, но и с Хейлом. Если бы он мог двигать своими конечностями сейчас, он бы вскинул руку в победном жесте, потому что им удалось дойти до конца в этот раз. Он засмеялся.

— Получено достижение: Секс по телефону, — промямлил он, все еще слишком пассивный, чтобы полноценно управлять своими губами. Он чувствовал себя растянутым, голова слегка кружилась. У него были оргазмы прежде, но ни один не сравниться с этим. Он даже вспотел немного, боже.

— Идиот, — Дерек заворчал, в этот раз гораздо менее сексуально.

— Идиот, с которым ты только что занимался сексом по телефону, — Стайлз сонно ухмыльнулся, играясь пальцами с остывающей на лобковых волосах сперме, которые немного слиплись из-за нее. Секс был классной вещью, но также и противной. — Хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Я бы отправил тебя за тряпкой, потому что я не думаю, что мои ноги когда-либо заработают снова.

— Ты можешь ползти, — наиполезнейший совет от Хейла.

— Так романтично, — поддразнил Стилински, растягивая слова. Затем он вспомнил, что забыл оставить одну из рук чистой, чтобы выключить телефон, и кривится с предположительной дистанции, оглядывая себя.

— Хочу позвать тебя на свидание завтра.

Тон Дерека был таким грубым, что потребовалось время на понимание того, что он в действительности сказал. Он почти что схватил телефон в руки, забыв о своем не особо чистом состоянии, пальцы остановились в жалких миллиметрах от экрана.

— Ох… воу… да! Это… настоящее свидание? — его голос сломался, будто он сейчас ходит в среднюю школу. И Стайлз торопится исправить ситуацию, чтобы его колебания не были неверно приняты за отказ, а не за удивление. — Конечно! Да. Я хочу на свидание. Завтра ночью. Абсолютно.

Стилински забеспокоился, что звонок прекратился, когда Дерек долго не отвечал, и он уже собрался окликнуть его, когда тот заговорил.

— Прекрасно. Значит завтра. Я заеду за тобой.

— … Окей! — Стайлз чирикнул ярко и солнечно. — Значит, увидимся завтра, большой парень. Спасибо за оргазм.

Хейл фыркает прежде, чем сбросить трубку.

Стилински заликовал в пустоте своей комнаты, побивая кулаком по коленке в восторге. Разум слегка помутнел, когда он резко встал с кровати, наклонился, чтобы взять свой телефон на рефлексе не способный себя остановить.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал он, кривясь на липкие следы которые он оставил на экране.


	8. Chapter 8

Дерек.

Он трижды проверил свои карманы, сменил уже футболку пару раз, но все еще не чувствовал, что готов уйти. Он собирался заехать за Стайлзом в сорок минут. У него было достаточно времени, мог даже успеть съехать заправиться, но оставалось чувство поспешности. Было что-то в том, чтобы поставить ярлык, сделать их выходы официальными, из-за чего они ощущались более существенными. Если честно, Дерек ни за кем не ухаживал. Он спал с кем попало, до этого тайно встречался, но понятие о старых добрых регулярных ухаживаниях немного ускользает от него. Он был в курсе о своих недостатках в сфере социального взаимодействия, но он хотел сделать все правильно.

Он барабанит пальцами по рулю, дрыгает ногой, пока стоит на светофоре. Дерек пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы, пока они не приняли стоячее положение. Это было новое ощущение для него, и как ни странно, весьма приятное. Стайлз заставляет его чувствовать себя неуверенным, но не смущенным или униженным. Стилински никогда не заставлял его сомневаться в собственной значимости.

Ощущение неестественности никуда не ушло, когда Стайлз сел в машину с робкой маленькой улыбкой. Он неловко помахал рукой, не зная, куда себя деть и что сделать, поэтому Дерек наконец берет все в свои руки и тянется к нему, чтобы поцеловать в щеку совсем рядышком с уголком губ. Парень тут же краснеет, но улыбается смущено в ответ, что греет душу Хейлу. Он заводит машину и, прежде чем успевает обдумать, кладет руку на бедро Стайлза. Тот в ответ глупо улыбается, что почти смогло задобрить Дерека, чтобы приподнять уголки губ, но он решил сохранить самообладание.

Они договорились на ужин и фильм — ничего особенного, но Стайлз настаивал, что хочет именно так. Он с таким живым восторгом говорил об участии в таком мирском «обряде инициации», как он это назвал, а Дерек был рад услужить. Это не имело для него сильного значения, даже с учетом наличия такого же отсутствия опыта в романтических отношениях, ему просто нравилось делать Стайлза счастливым — данное осознание застало его врасплох, когда они со Стилински сидели и уплетали жирную пиццу с избытком соуса. Потом они пошли в кинотеатр, который был совсем неподалеку. Не держась за руки, а стоя плечом к плечу. Время от времени они ими касались, нервы оборотня будто горели каждый раз, когда их пальцы сталкивались. Он задавал себе вопрос, чувствует ли Стайлз неуверенность в контакте, нормально ли беспокоиться, что за ними могут наблюдать.

Его беспокойство наконец уходит, когда они погружаются в темноту кинозала, и Стилински снова закидывает его руку себе на плечи, чтобы они могли прижаться друг к другу. Казалось, будто они одни в темной комнате, и Дерек пытался позволить себе расслабиться. Его пальцы покоились на стайлзовой руке, и он решил провести по ней верх-вниз, забираясь под рукав. Стайлз бросил на него пару скрытных взглядов, думая, что Хейл не смотрит, и пытался закусить свою улыбку, но с треском провалился. Он обидчиво и смешно возмущался, как обычно, когда Дерек попытался украсть несколько мармеладных мишек из его упаковки, но это делало все более настоящим.

— Я снова хочу на свидание, — объявил мужчина до того, как Стайлз вышел из машины, целуя его на прощанье.

Во второй раз было легче и в третий, пока они не вернулись к своей прежней манере общения — шутливому стебу. Они ходили в кино и ели вместе, один раз Дерек сопровождал Стайлза в один из его рейдов. Они не отлипали друг от друга, будто подростки, когда Хейл приходил к Стилински прочистить трубы в раковине, засором в которой оказывалась половинка лимона, которую парень, видимо, сам и сунул туда. Их личные встречи проходили достаточно невинно в то время, как их телефонные разговоры выходили на все более иной уровень. Как-то ночью Стайлз позвонил Дереку, скуля и хныкая от наличия трех пальцев в своей заднице, и слушал, что Хейл сделал бы, находясь сейчас рядом с ним, пока они оба не кончили. Они секстились и обменивались обнаженкой, пока мужчине приходилось быть аккуратным с тем, кому он одалживает телефон, после случая с Бойдом.

По мере того как увеличивалось концентрация секса в их телефонных разговорах, усиливалась смелость Стайлза в попытках вытащить Дерека куда-нибудь еще. И Хейл также стал более уступчивым, делая те вещи, о которых он даже и не думал. Ничто не казалось ему достаточно глупым, чтобы отказать, несмотря на все усилия Стилински. Не все идеи были выигрышными, но Дерек приходил к выводу, что пробовать новые вещи не так уж и плохо, как ему казалось, и он перестал опасаться групповых занятий и людных мест, когда Стайлз предлагал что-либо из этого.

Горячая йога почти заработала первое «нет».

Дерек все еще не любил быть зрелищем, ненавидел взгляды, которые он получал в таких местах. Питер и Лора притащили его пару раз на занятия йоги, и он поклялся, что больше никогда не пойдет ни на одно из них, но Стайлз бормотал что-то о том, как тепло очистит их тело от токсинов и увеличит их гибкость, и он понял, что не сможет отказать.

— Тебе даже не нравится тепло, — напомнил он Стайлзу. — В прошлом месяце ты скулил на протяжении двух дней о том, как душно было во время занятия кикбоксингом.

— Но это будет сексуально, — настаивал Стилински, голос был почти что комично хриплым, хотя Дерек был уверен, что он предполагался быть страстным. — Будут эфирные масла и приятная музыка. Скорее всего я смогу затянуть свои щиколотки себе за голову после этого.

Это определенно было не сексуально.

— Боже мой, как же здесь жарко, — простонал Стайлз, пытаясь принять позу. Пот стекал по носу на коврик.

Блондинистая леди, находящаяся рядом с ним, шикнула на него уже четвертый раз за десять минут, и не только она.

Не смущаясь, Стилински поворачивается к Дереку с гримасой на покрасневшем лице.

— Я чувствую как пот течет по моим яйцам, — он прошипел настолько тихо, насколько, как Хейл считает, он сейчас способен.

— Помните, это не разговорный класс, — сказала инструкторша, стоя позади Дерека, ее недавний мягкий тон слегка погрубел, выдавая ее растущее разочарование. Он взглянул на нее с любопытством, раздражаясь, когда она нагибается подкорректировать его позу снова. Стайлз пытается, но все равно не сдерживается и фыркает, зарабатывая еще один взгляд.

— И теперь тяните ступни, принимая позу Воин Три, — она подошла к другому человеку, чтобы помочь. Дерек оглядывается, пытаясь понять как же должна выглядеть эта поза. Он хмурится, когда из-за вытянутой ноги шорты облепляют его зад, и раздражается из-за двух женщин позади него, от которых стало нести возбуждением. Это было сильное напоминание о том, почему он ненавидит такие вещи, когда все пялятся на него и наблюдают за ним, и в особенности ненавидит женское внимание. Он опустил ногу, чтобы уменьшить натяжение и лишить их зрелища.

— Теперь аккуратно спуститесь к коленям и поместите свою лодышку в позу тигра.

Дерек с легким ужасом наблюдал за белокурой женщиной, быстро принимающей нужное положение и постепенно поднимающей свою лодышку над головой.

— Ебана мать…

Хейл взглянул на Стайлза, который был в не меньшем шоке, он вскидывает брови, смотря на оборотня в ответ.

— Ты можешь так сделать? — спрашивает он, играючи дергая бровями. Мужчина устало фыркает.

— Возможно, — отвечает он, зарабатывая еще более активную игру бровями.

— Джентльмены.

Инструкторша буровила их взглядом, закончив помогать женщине в другом углу помещения, она нахмурила брови, а на ее лице задергались желваки.

— Извините, — прошептал Стайлз, поднимая руки в капитуляции. Он оглянулся, чтобы извиниться перед людьми позади себя и скорчил рожицу, когда встретился взглядом с Дереком.

Они встали на четвереньки, Хейлу стыдно перед людьми, находящимися позади него, он надеется, что они в задней части комнаты, там, где он изначально хотел расположиться, но Стайлз настоял, чтобы он не был таким «хмуроволком». Он кинул быстрый взгляд на парня, пытающегося дотянуться до своей отставленной ноги, пот пропитал его футболку и оставлял скользкие следы на коврике каждый раз, как тот его касался. Как волк, Дерек не имел тенденцию сильно потеть, но Стайлз и другие люди в комнате просто промокли чуть ли не насквозь из-за жары.

Хейл решил попробовать эту смехотворную позу самостоятельно, когда краем глаза заметил как рука Стайлза попадает в это скользкое пятно. Тот даже не успевает выругаться и падает лицом о мат.

У Дерека ушло немного времени на то, чтобы понять, что он смеется. Не легкий смешок или слабое хихиканье, а полноценный смех, из-за которого болят мышцы пресса, пока непонятный комок потных конечностей барахтается на соседнем коврике, врезавшись лицом в этот самый коврик. Убийственный взгляд, которым одаривает его инструкторша, тревога, исходящая от других женщин, и выражение абсолютного шока на лице Стайлза только приводят к тому, что он уже трясется от смеха.

— Джентльмены!

Теперь Стайлз смеялся тоже, его плечи подергивались, пока он, опираясь на локти, пытался спрятать свое лицо и облегчить ситуацию, но ничего уже не сделаешь. Остальная часть класса абсолютно задралась из-за них, но теперь Хейл чувствовал себя не так смущенно, пытаясь принять другую позицию.

Когда занятие закончилось, они свернули коврики, не способные прятать игривые ухмылки, встречаясь друг с другом взглядом.

— Ты отвратительный студент, — сказал Дерек, прилагая все усилия, чтобы сохранить хмурый и серьезный вид.

Стайлз фыркнул и широко и ярко улыбнулся.

— Ага, ты был лучшим учеником здесь, приятель.

Они вытирали свои вспотевшие лица полотенцами, когда Дерек заметил инструкторшу, направляющуюся к ним. Она не удосужилась спрятать свою раздраженность, когда подошла, осмотрела их и сплела пальцы своих рук перед собой.

— Я не думаю, что данные занятия подходят вам, джентльмены, — сказала она, ее мягкий тон выражал очевидное пренебрежение.

— Не беспокойтесь, — Хейл встал выпрямившись, встречая ее бичфэйс своим бичфэйсом. — Мы не вернемся сюда, — заверил он ее, обняв Стайлза за талию, ухмыляясь смешанному с возбуждением запаху счастья.

Они оба засмеялись, стоило выйти из помещения, Дерек зарывается в намокшие от пота волосы Стайлза, пытаясь скрыть свою улыбку.

— Мы никогда больше не будем таким заниматься, — утверждал Стилински, тяжело завалившись на Хейла. — Кто вообще выдумывает такую хрень?

— Ты тот, кто настаивал, что «это будет офигительно, чувак», — напомнил Дерек, его невозмутимость — блеклое сравнение со стайлзовой оживленной уверенностью.

— Предполагалось, что ты будешь стоическим голосом разума! — спорит Стайлз, морща нос и хныча, касаясь своих промокших от пота спортивок. — У меня сейчас самый грандиозный случай потной задницы… чувствую, как пот стекает по дырке к яйцам.

— Сексуально, — мужчина дразнится и легко цапает парня за задницу, смеясь над немедленным вскриком возмущения.

— Дерек?

Он замирает от звука голоса своей сестры шокированный, что не почуял ее запаха. Оборачиваясь вместе со Стайлзом, они видят Лору и Питера, стоящих позади них в «атлетической» одежде со свернутыми ковриками в руках. Челюсть дяди была практически на полу, а Лора светилась как прожектор из-за своего едва сдерживаемого ликования.

— О боже мой, Стайлз? — завизжала она, тут же бросая свои вещи, пока ее маниакальная улыбка все увеличивалась. — Не могу поверить, что мы наконец встретились в живую!

Она побежала к нему, едва ли давая Стайлзу возможность пропищать «боже, я же весь потный!» прежде, чем сгрести его в объятия, поднимая на пару дюймов над землей.

Дерек наблюдал в стороне замерев. Он никогда раньше не осознавал своих чувств, это сбило его с ног. Никому не удавалось застать его врасплох, и пока он стоит, в его горле растет ком. Он разваливается из-за ситуации, наблюдая за движением губ своей сестры, говорящей что-то Стайлзу, пока маленькая кривая улыбка не появляется на лице его дяди, наблюдающего разворачивающеюся сцену перед ним. Казалось, что в ушах вата, голоса и звуки замыливались.

С каждой последующей секундой, за которые не произошло ничего ужасного, он постепенно приходил в себя, его ощущения постепенно возвращались, пока он снова не начал понимать разговор. Стайлз извинялся, что запачкал дизайнерские топ Лоры своим потом, и все дошло до того, что он попытался вытереть ее, а когда до него дошло, что он делает, Лора засмеялась. Питер протянул ему руку говоря, что было приятно снова встретиться.

Только когда облегчение нахлынуло на него, Хейл понял, что боялся этого момента. Впустить Питера и Лору в ту часть его жизни, которая почти сожгла их в прошлый раз, в случае Питера буквально. Хотя они были в порядке, да и Стайлз — не Кейт.

Затем Лора обняла его, сжимая его сильнее, чем обычно, и когда она отстранилась, в ее глазах была влага, несмотря на широкую улыбку. Питер и Стайлз о чем-то разговаривали позади них. Стилински бранит их решение попробовать что-то такое садистское, как горячая йога. Лора пользуется моментом, прислоняется к Дереку плечом и тихо шепчет.

— Было чертовски очевидно, что вы, ребята, не встречались тогда, — призналась она, звуча так, будто испытала облегчение от освобождения этих слова. — Питер и я просто подыгрывали, чтобы посмотреть, куда это все приведет… но неважно как это произошло, я так счастлива, что ты впустил кого-то, — Лора сжала его плечо, укладывая голову на его плечо так, чтобы смочь незаметно стереть влагу с глаз. Она всегда ненавидела, когда люди видели ее плачущей. — Он, кажется, правда хорош для тебя, Дерек. Это просто приятно видеть тебя счастливым.

Они разошлись, попрощавшись, Стайлз шел к машине почти вприпрыжку.

— Твои родственники кажутся милыми, — сказал он, кусая свою губу. Пока они шли, их ладони сталкивались не в первый раз, определенно неумышленно побуждая, наконец, Дерека сплести их мизинцы, на что он получает лучезарную улыбку.

— Они не так плохи, — признал Хейл.

Стайлз позволил Дереку сесть за руль Джипа, беззаботно утверждая, что слишком взволнован после встречи с его семьей, и оборотень мог сказать, что в том есть доля правды. Сердце парня билось в бешеном темпе, пока они не проехали половину пути, и постепенно замедлялось из-за Хейла, положившего свою ладонь ему на бедро.

— Я рад, что вы встретились, — сказал Дерек, не успев обдумать. Видимо он слишком много времени проводит со Стилински раз успел подхватить словесную диарею, а Стайлз смущенно улыбается ему.

— Не хочешь зайти? — предложил он, когда Дерек заехал на парковку. Он кусал ноготь большого пальца, смотря на мужчину большими глазами полными надежды. — Сполоснешься? Твоя машина слишком хороша для пятен от пота.

У Стайлза скорее всего были вещи Дерека, которые он одолжил у него под предлогом нужды в тепле, да и было бы неплохо переодеться. И он также не был идиотом, он знал, что Стилински подразумевает, что мыться они будут вместе, а его кабинка для душа едва сможет вместить двух взрослых мужчин. Закрытое помещение, много касаний. Это заставило его занервничать, в особенности из-за того, что это будет их первый интимный контакт в живую с того неудавшегося раза.

— Ага… звучит здорово, — сказал Дерек.

Зайдя в квартиру, у них ушло где-то пару минут, сопровождаемых стайлзовой игрой бровями и предположением, что они сэкономят воду, если пойдут вместе.Он был чрезмерно игрив, давая Дереку способ расслабиться, если тот хочет. Хейл сказал ему обернуться и вести, шлепнув того по заднице, когда парень выполнил команду.

Настроение все еще было хорошим, когда Стайлз включил воду и начал раздеваться, ругался на это дурацкое занятие йоги, снимая свои спортивки и высвобождая промокшие от пота трусы. Он замолчал на середине предложения, когда Дерек снял свои штаны, белье и остальное. Он клянется, что мог видеть как глаза Стайлза следили за покачиванием его члена, пока он вылезал из спортивок, язык скользнул по губам в неосознанном жесте, из-за чего его член стал наливаться.

— Иисусе… — промямлил Стайлз, взглядом спускаясь по длине оборотня, — Как только ты реален?

Дерек чуял нарастающую тревогу Стайлза и шагнул вперед, проникая в его зону комфорта, кончиками пальцев залез под резинку трусов и медленно начал их снимать. Парень приоткрыл рот, как всегда это делал, будучи ошеломленным, но возбужденным, руками неловко прикрывал себя, когда мужчина спустил трусы к его щиколоткам. Он наступил на них, чтобы Стайлз мог аккуратно выступить из них, и теперь они оба стоят голые напротив друг друга, а шумящая на фоне вода — единственное, что заполняет тишину.

Щеки Стайлза были красные, он был смущен из-за своего тела, в отличие от Хейла. Дерек знал, как он выглядит и что люди видят, смотря на него, но он хотел бы полностью передать Стилински то, каким красивым считает его.

Разместив ладонь на его голом бедре, Дерек подвинулся ближе, кусая нижнюю губу Стайлз. Плечи Стилински наконец расслабляет хоть немного, и скованность сходит на нет, когда Хейл рукой проводит по спине к ключице и снова целует.

— Вода остынет, — предупредил он в губы, таща Стайлза по направлению к душу.

Кабинка в действительности была недостаточно просторной для них, закрытое пространство привело к куче неловких движений. Они не беспокоились о том, чтобы выглядеть сексуально, они думали о том как бы не упасть на свою задницу. Добавка мыло все только ухудшила, и через пару мгновений Дерек ловил Стайлза.

— Все мои идеи ужасны! — трагично сказал Стилински, руку обвив вокруг шеи Хейла на всякий случай.

Дерек почувствовал немедленное желание оттолкнуть его. Его руки уже потянулись к запястьям парня, но он успел остановить себя в этот раз, теперь зная, чего ожидать. Вместо этого он опустил ладони на ягодицы Стайлза, и притянул его ближе.

— Не все.

Щеки Стайлза уже горели, он склонил голову улыбнувшись. Душ намочил волосы, которые прилипли к их лбам, длинные ресницы собрались в широкие колючки. Дерек хотел наклониться и слизать капли воды, стекающие по шее Стилински.

— Ты знаешь, что твое тело нелепое, да? — спросил Стайлз, выбивая Дерек из его мечтаний. — Я имею ввиду, я был в раздевалках раньше. Я не новичок в самоосознании… но ты просто следующий уровень совершенства.

Мужчина закатил глаза.

— Оборотнический метаболизм, — сказал он, пожав плечами. — Мне не приходиться делать слишком много.

Теперь Стайлз закатил глаза, отвернувшись от Дерека, чтобы встать под струи воды.

— Метаболизм не делает твой член огромным, — язвит Стайлз.

Дерек чувствовал запах его тревожности и сомнений в себе. Он оценивающе спустился взглядом по ровной спине к округлой подтянутой заднице. Он слегка шлепнул по ним, и в животе разлилось тепло от того, как затряслась ягодица от удара.

— И не награждает тебя этим.

Стайлз взвизгнул из-за шлепка и подскользнулся. Хейл быстро обнял того за талию, чтобы как-то стабилизировать и удержать его. К его груди прижата спина, а его член разместился между мальчишечьих ягодиц. Так как ноги парня были расставлены, Дерек смог толкнуться и упереться головкой набухающего члена в яйца Стайлза.

Тот ахнул и посмотрел вниз.

— Боже мой, твой член гораздо больше моего.

Дерек промурлыкал, зарываясь носом в мокрые волосы Стайлза, руки сжимались на его талии немного смущенно.

— Мне все равно, — сказал он, пожав плечами. Было не приятно чувствовать запах легкой проскользнувшей тревоги, поэтому он продолжил, стал целовать шею Стайлза, одновременное потянувшись к его члену.

— Но… — Стилински захныкал, задержал дыхание, когда Хейл потер головку большим пальцем.

— Заткнись и позволь мне доказать это, — Дерек настоял, поворачивая голову Стайлз, чтобы жадно поцеловать его. Он тяжело дышал, бедра вбивались в подставленный кулак, а бедра терлись о массивный член. — Веришь мне теперь? — спросил Хейл, ухмыляясь.

— Я хочу попробовать заняться сексом снова, — сказал Стайлз невнятно. Душ заполнился запахом его возбуждения, только легкая нотка беспокойства все портила. Он обернулся, бедрами прижимаясь к Дереку, чтобы задницей оттереться о всю длину его члена. — Хочешь?

Оборотень оперся рукой о плитку, собираясь с мыслями, другой рукой нежно огладил кожу от члена к талии и обнял за нее, тесно прижимаясь к парню. Он уткнулся носом в точку на шее, где сильнее всего чувствовался пульс, глубоко вдыхая. Хейл взволнован и возбужден во всех смыслах, но все еще чувствовалась тревога, сворачивающая внутренности. Это раздражало его и он решил, что избавится от этого.

Дерек резко толкнулся бедрами, вздрагивая от ощущения скольжения члена о мошонку Стайлза.

— Ты уверен? — уточнил он.

Парень кивнул, закинул голову назад на плечо Дерека, и толкнулся задницей навстречу.

Они выключили воду, вытерли друг друга полотенцами. Стайлз был спокоен, когда Дерек протер его бедра, слегка покраснел, когда вел его за собой в свою комнату, и заалел окончательно, когда мужчина толкнул его на кровать. Он попытался незаметно прикрыться, но Хейл оттолкнул его руки и раздвинул бедра. Парень тут же прикрыл лицо руками, стеная «боже, боже, боже» на повторе в смирении, пока Дерек целовал его бедра по все длине. Его бормотание резко становится выше, когда Хейл губами скользит по стволу члена и засасывает головку. После он насаживается ртом до конца, языком доставая до яиц.

— Господи, — Стайлз заскулил, бедро беспомощно толкались в рот Дерека. Он поднял руки над головой и сжал одеяло, пока Хейл ему отсасывал. Он был извивающимся бардаком, ноги напряжены, бедра дрожат, но он определенно перестал думать об их разнице в размерах.

Чувствительность Стайлза лишь заставляет Дерека желать большего. Он провел большим пальцем по соску, нежно сжал яйца и оттянул его бедро выше, чтобы было легче провести языком по сморщенной дырке.

— Иисусе… Дерек, — Стайлз тяжело дышит, опускает руку, чтобы зарыться пальцами в черные волосы, когда Дерек давит на дырку кончиком языка. — Госпадибоже.

Хейл вылизывал Стайлза с энтузиазмом, используя свою оборотническую силу во благо, пытаясь удержать парня в одной позе. Он возбудился сильнее от мысли, что соседи определенно слышат через эти бумажные стены как Стилински безнадежно скулит. Он хочет, что все знали, что Стайлз взят, что он ему принадлежит. Его член сочился предэякулятом к тому времени, как он расположился над парнем, удерживая его за запястья так же, как и во время их первой попытки, но в этот раз потому, что он знал, что Стайлзу это понравится.

Стайлз выгнулся в ответ, открывает рот для Дерека, потянувшегося за поцелуем. Он широко раздвигает ноги, чтобы Хейл смог между ними расположиться, дернул бедрами, чтобы отереться членом о член навалившегося оборотня. В голове у мужчины было пусто, когда он сунул два обслюнявленных пальца в парня, и если бы Стайлз не находился в примерно в том же затуманенном состоянии, то пошутил бы про отлив крови от важных органов.

— Смазка? — спросил Дерек, слегка застеснявшись своей глупости, поняв что слюней будет недостаточно.

Стайлз махнул рукой в примерном направлении прикроватного столика, мямля что-то о выдвижном ящике. Дерек потянулся к нему, не вставая, открыл и тут же заметил яркую желтую упаковку. Он прочел этикету и тут же закатил глаза, поворачиваясь к парню, чтобы тот мог прочувствовать его посыл.

— Смазка со вкусом жаренных орехов? Серьезно?

— Скотт дал это мне, — пропищал Стайлз в свою защиту. Когда Дерек посмотрел на него зло, он быстро выдохнул. — В качестве шутки, чувак, боже, просто заткнись и трахни меня уже.

— Ты не можешь использовать ароматизированную смазку для…

— Там есть еще один!

Дерек потянул руку глубже в ящик и нашел еще один сильно использованный тюбик.

— Надеюсь, осталось достаточно, — дразниться Хейл, возвращаясь на свое место между разведенных ног.

Стайлз застонал, закрывая свое краснеющее лицо, но Дерек убрал его руки.

— Ты должен благодарить меня… мудила. Ты бы в жизни не впихнул в меня свой член, если бы не мои многочисленные тренировки.

Дерек закусывает губу, представляя как Стайлз лежит на спине с тремя жадными пальцами в заднице.

— Многочисленными, да? — задумчиво произносит он, подталкивая бедро Стайлза в сторону, чтобы шлепнуть его по ягодицам.

Стилински издает высокий звук, напоминающий что-то между стоном и вскриком.

— Мне кажется, со мной что-то не так, — сказал он, пока Хейл гладил его бедра. — Когда ты издеваешься надо мной, я возбуждаюсь еще сильнее.

— Я дразнюсь, — напомнил ему Дерек с мягкой улыбкой на лице, выдавливая немного лубриканта себе на пальцы.

— Так это еще хуже! — застонал Стайлз. — Кого возбуждает, когда его играючи дразнят.

Дерек поднял бедро парня, и скользнул одним пальцем внутрь, из-за чего тот тут же замолчал.

— Так лучше? — уточнил он, добавляя еще один палец со следующим толчком.

Стайлз кивнул, сухожилия в его шеи напряглись, когда он задержал дыхание. Он закусил губу, пока Дерек разрабатывал его, глаза закрыты и бедра содрогаются навстречу. Он так резко затих, они оба заняты делом, так спокойно.

Хейл погладил его по животу, чтобы помочь успокоиться. Он старался сделать все аккуратно, не торопясь. Он остановился, выдавливая лубрикант на свой член, смотря на ярко порозовевшую дырку, после заставляет себя посмотреть на лицо Стайлза.

— Резинка? — спрашивает он. — Надеть ее?

Глаза парня расширяются в очевидной неуверенности.

— Нет? — наконец отвечает он. — Типа… ты же не можешь ничего подхватить, верно? Или обрюхатить меня… — он поднял бровь в ожидании, будто желая, чтобы Дерек уверил его на тот случай, если он не прав.

Мужчина фыркнул, выдавливая остатки смазки на свой член.

— Нет, Стайлз. Мое оборотническое семя не обрюхатит тебя магическим образом.

Стилински вздохнул облегченно, голову уложил на подушки. Он слегка напрягся, когда Дерек навис над ним, оперевшись рукой о кровать за его головой. Пульс мужчины выбивал бешеный ритм, водоворот волнения и трепета. Это была ощутимая черта для них обоих, и в прошлый раз все закончилось так плохо. Хейл все равно хотел этого, знал без сомнений, что Стайлз тоже хочет, и это способствовало его решимости дать парню лучший первый раз, дать себе такой первый раз, который он заслуживает.

Стайлз приоткрыл рот, когда Дерек уперся головкой члена в его вход, ресницы затрепетали, когда он надавил.

Хейл закрыл глаза, глубоко дыша через нос, чтобы успокоить себя и сдержаться. Щеки у Стайлза румяные, губы мокрые от слюны. Он задержал дыхание, дырка сжалась и сокращалась, пытаясь вытолкнуть Дерека.

— Расслабься немного, — низко сказал Дерек, — приподними бедра.

Стайлз взволнованно кивнул, после глубоко вдохнул и последовал дерековой инструкции. Его пальцы неловко сжались по обеим сторонам от головы, ища что-нибудь за что можно ухватиться. Пока это противоречило его инстинктам, Дерек положил его руки себе на шею зная, что Стайлз хочет этого. Готовый к первоначальному чувству дискомфорта, мужчина напомнил себе, что это Стайлз и глубоко внутри он сам хочет этого, и это помогло.

Он толкнул член дальше, сохраняя движения сдержанными и плавными.

— Ты в порядке? — Дерек спросил у Стайлза, и когда тот кивнул, он стал выходить. Парень издал звук удивления, рот все еще приоткрыт, пока он тяжело дышит, но его пальцы крепче хватаются за Хейла.

Они сошлись на таком ритме, проверяя и продолжая. Стайлз просил его подождать пару раз после более быстрых толчков, и он повиновался каждый раз. Вскоре Стилински ослабил свою мертвую хватку на плечах, ноги обмякли. Издаваемые им звуки становятся более горловыми, бедра толкаются навстречу Дереку, нежели отдергиваются. Хейл наконец позволяет себе вбиваться сильнее, прильнуть и пройтись языком по горлу Стайлза так, как ему хотелось, терся своим носом по линии челюсти, чтобы вбить свой запах. Его щетина выцарапывает розовые пятна на бледной коже, мягкая плоть метиться так легко.

— Блять… Стайлз, — стонет Дерек, поднимая колено Стилински своим предплечьем, раскрывая его еще больше.

Стайлз стонет в ответ. Он сжал пальцы, откидывая голову на подушки, открывая шею.

— Сильнее, — скулит. — Так хорошо.

Дерек повинуется, ставит ноги шире. Его спина сгибается, когда он толкается, дешевая кровать двигается по ковру, пока не врезается в стену. Стайлз смеется, тут же приподнимается, чтобы стабилизировать это.

— Давай вот так, — подгоняет он, притягиваю мужчину для горячего поцелуя.

Стайлз был бархатно теплым вокруг него, дырка наконец стала более податливой от всех его усилий. Когда парень вскрикнул из-за попадания в ту самую точку, Дерек сделал все возможное, чтобы попадать только по ней, пока Стилински не начало трясти. Он откинул голову и закрыл глаза. Хейл прильнул, проходясь кончиком языка по соску, покусывая его, чтобы выдавить больше этих сладких звуков.

Яйца Дерека начали болеть, десны зудели из-за прорезающихся клыков. Он хотел укусить, хотел слышать эти высокие болезненные животные звуки от Стайлза, пока он будет клеймить, трахая его, но Хейл заставил себя подавить инстинкты. Он позволил Стилински сплести их пальцы. Его волк ликовал от мысли, что соседи услышат бьющуюся о стену бьющуюся. Он мелочно надеялся, что Альфа, живущий дальше по коридору, в особенности обратит внимание.

Он собирался толкнуться, когда оргазм резко настиг его. Дерек перешел от смутного до перегруженного состояния за доли секунды, чувствительность усилилась и его член содрогался, пока Стайлз выдаивал его. Он застыл на момент, лицом зарывшись в шею парня, пока не смог задвигаться вновь.

— Так близко, — заскулили Стайлз, толкаясь бедрами в попытке попасть по нужной точке. — Еще совсем немного.

Дерек попытался толкнуться, зная что член обмякнет через где-то минуту, но он был слишком чувствительный после оргазма.

— Секунду, — пообещал он, осторожно выходя, несмотря на протесты Стайлза.

Дырка Стилински была произведением искусства, когда он посмотрел на нее: розоватая кожа переходила в болезненный красный, слегка набухшие края, тщетно пытающиеся сомкнуться. Молочная капелька показалась и скатилась по коже вниз на кровать. Оборотень хотел прильнуть и вылизать, но знал, что Стайлз уже на краю. Вместо этого он просовывает два пальца внутрь, пытаясь нащупать ту точку, которая так полюбилась парню, пока он ебал его. Протесты тут же стихли, глаза закатились, а ресницы затрепетали, когда Дерек уверенно прошелся по нужному месту. Когда стайлзовы извивания начали отвлекать, Хейл надавил на его живот, чтобы успокоить. Стайлз широко открыл глаза и поднял голову, пытаясь посмотреть, где конкретно Дерек давил.

— Что это? — выдохнул он.

Дерек посмотрел вниз так же удивленно.

— Что? — спросил он, не понимая о чем Стайлз говорит.

— Твоя рука, — прохрипел Стайлз, — боже, Дерек, господи, прямо здесь… блять, продолжай давить.

Хейл нажал сильнее на живот Стайлз, пока он не взвизгнул и толкнулся бедрами, кончая. Стилински повернулся, чтобы упереться лицом в предплечье. Он излился себе на живот и немного на руку Дерека.

Грудь парня тяжело подымалась с каждый вдохом, он все еще дрожал. Хейл освободил свои пальцы, вытер их о простынь и грациозно плюхнулся рядом со Стайлзом.

Они спокойно лежали пару минут, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и обдумывая произошедшее.

— Окей… — первый начал Стайлз, потому что, конечно же, он будет первым, кто откроет свою пасть. — Мне кажется, в этот раз все прошло немного лучше, чем в прошлый.

Дерек фыркнул, слишком устав, чтобы двигаться. Лучшее, на что он был способен — толкнуть Стайлза коленкой по ноге, что парень вернул той же монетой.

— Чувствую себя абсолютно выебаным, — сказал Стайлз, закусив губу и выгнув брови, слишком нахально для того, кто только что выкончал свои мозги. — Теперь я официально не претендент для ритуального жертвоприношения.

Дерек закатил глаза и зажал рукой ему рот, притянув ближе.

— Заткнись.

Он остался на ночь. Они оба вырубились вскоре и никто из них не хотел вставать почиститься или двигаться в принципе в середине ночи, когда они резко проснулись. Дерек очнулся утром с лежащим на нем Стайлзом, чьи рука и нога обвивали его туловище, и который дышал ему в макушку. Он скривился из-за стягивающей лобковые волосы засохшей спермы и тошнотворного запаха пота в спальне.

Хейл решил принять душ первым, пока Стайлз продолжал мирно спать. Он тщательно обтер себя, выдавил зубную пасту себе на палец, попытавшись таким образом почистить зубы. Он надевает спортивные штаны решая, что лучше походит без белья, чем наденет свое грязное. Он делал кофе, когда услышал включившуюся воду в душе, и раскладывал яичницу по тарелкам, когда в дверном проеме показался Стайлз в свитере и боксерах.

— Мой зад болит, — хнычет он, воруя кружку с кофе из рук Дерека, — ты сосешь.

— Да, прошлой ночью, — усмехнулся в ответ, удовлетворенный заалевшими щеками.

Стайлз пихнул его локтем, после вторгся в его личное пространство и оставил короткий поцелуй на губах.

— Это должно стать регулярным событием, — проинформировал его парень, нанизывая на вилку кусочки еды. — Поставь себя в угол с такими скиллами, приятель.

— Нет проблем, — ответил Дерек, слегка ухмыляясь.

— Я буду сидеть на мешках гороха несколько дней, но после мы будем чаще заниматься сексом, — улыбка Стайлза стало шаловливой, когда он заиграл бровями. — Дело мастера боится, хмуроволк

Дерек угукает, наблюдая как Стилински абсолютно не элегантно ест. Он был смехотворным, но Хейл представил последующие их утра: просыпаться со Стайлзом, есть вместе, не дожидаясь сообщения или звонка.

Несмотря на то, как сильно он хотел остаться, Дерек был вынужден уйти на работу. Стайлз ходил за ним повсюду, как нетерпеливый щенок, говорил о чем-то, пока Хейл одевался и слушал его. Он замолчал, когда мужчина встал у двери, разминал руки, пока Дерек доставал ключи из кармана.

— Никаких сожалений, да? — выпалил Стайлз с сильным беспокойством. — Мы в норме?

Дерек направился на Стайлза, пока тот не уперся спиной в стену. Он пытался подобрать слова, но, не придумав ничего путного, просто поцеловал его, их губы аккуратно прижимались друг к другу. Оборотень уперся лбом в лоб парня, выдыхая через нос.

— Мы состоим в отношениях, — сказал Дерек, — в настоящих.

Стайлз закусил губу, они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, после Стилински смущенно кивнул, излучая счастье и радость.

— Хорошо.

Конец.


End file.
